Harry Potter y el duelo final
by Lorena Majere
Summary: Eres de los que creen que Sirius no está muerto? de los que quieren estar inmersos en la historia de HP? De los que aún confían en que un mortífago puede cambiar y ayudar a Harry? De los que quieren gastar una broma pesada a Malfoy? De los que saben que N
1. Durmstrang en llamas

**Hola gente: ésta es una historia que una amiga de la manga, Beatriz Corbalán, y yo hicimos una tarde de Semana Santa muy lluviosa en la que no se nos ocurría otra cosa. Tenéis que leerlo pensando en que el sexto todavía no había salido así que Dumbledore sigue vivo, Snape es bueno y todo eso. **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Revews!**

**DUMSTRANG EN LLAMAS Y LOS BAÚLES LOCOMOTORES**

Era sábado por la noche, faltaban dos semanas para la vuelta de Harry a Hogwarts. Él estaba como siempre tumbado debajo de la ventana de los Dursley, intentando detectar alguna noticia sobre fenómenos extraordinarios, cuando llegó Hedwig con "El Profeta". Harry lo cogió y asombrado vio en la portada lo que él había estado buscando en el telediario todos esos días.

_HARRY POTTER ES UN MENTIROSO; él y Dumbledore _

_declararon abiertamente a finales del pasado curso escolar _

_que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado murió, después de afirmar _

_que había vuelto. Sin embargo, el pasado viernes fue atacado _

_el colegio Durmstrang de magia y brujería, por quienes creemos _

_que son los seguidores de este personaje; mortífagos, gigantes y_

_dementores han incendiado el edificio, matando así a varios pro- _

_fesores que se hallaban dentro, incluido el nuevo director. Los _

_alumnos de este colegio han tenido que ser trasladados a Beaux-_

_batons y a Hogwarts._

_Rita Skeeter,_

_Corresponsal de "El Profeta"._

Harry se quedó atónito, Rita Skeeter había vuelto a las andadas; pero lo que mas asustaba a Harry, era que Voldemort y sus seguidores hubieran vuelto; y esta vez eran muchos más. Hedwig como si hubiera notado el miedo que embargaba a su amo, le dio un picotazo cariñoso en la oreja.

Harry fue corriendo a enviarles una carta a Ron y a Hermione, pero cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró con dos cartas; sus amigos se le habían vuelto a adelantar. Leyó primero la más corta, la de Ron, como no. Su amigo le pedía su opinión sobre ese mismo asunto del que quería hablar él. La de Hermione sin embargo era mas completa, le hablaba de todo lo que había hecho en verano, de sus planes para el sexto curso y le daba su opinión sobre la noticia.

Al día siguiente Harry recibió la habitual carta de Hogwarts, lo único nuevo que necesitaba era El Libro Reglamentario De Hechizos Curso Seis, de Miranda Ghoksaw.

Una semana y un día después, los Weasley fueron a buscarle junto con Hermione para ir a comprar las cosas. Para desgracia de Harry llegaron con polvos Flu, así que la única forma de marcharse era con estos polvos. Al llegar Ron se cayó y manchó todo el salón con la ceniza de la chimenea, menos mal que los Dursley no estaban en ese momento, porque tía Petunia se habría puesto hecha una fiera al ver tal estropicio.

El viaje no tuvo muchos problemas, excepto cuando intentaron meter el baúl de Harry por la chimenea. Cuando estaban a punto de conseguirlo, oyeron el coche de los Dursley, pero lo metieron de lado antes que estos entraran. Entonces Harry se acordó de algo:

-¡Hedwig!

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-, preguntó Ron distraído.

-¡Me la he dejado arriba, enseguida vuelvo!

-Date prisa Harry-, dijo Hermione.

Harry que subió corriendo las escaleras, cogió a Hedwig en el mismo momento en que sus tíos entraban.

-¡Tú chico!-, bramó tío Vernon-¿A dónde vas con ese pajarraco?

-Lo siento tío, me voy¡hasta el verano que viene!-, dijo Harry mientras entraba en la chimenea en la que le esperaban los Weasley junto a Hermione.

-¡Al callejón Diagon!-, dijo el señor Weasley.

Entonces, se vio arrastrado por una corriente que cada vez lo alejaba más y más de la casa de sus tíos.

El día de ir a Hogwarts, lo tenían ya todo comprado pero, al levantarse no se habían dado cuenta del cambio de horario y ya no les daba tiempo de coger el tren que iba a Hogwarts. Estaban los tres solos con Ginny porque el resto había tenido que ir a una misión de la Orden. Estaban intentando buscar la manera de ir a Hogwarts, cuando Ginny se acordó del hechizo _Baúl Locomotor_. Así que como no se les ocurrió nada mejor, Hermione hechizó los cuatro baúles, se montaron en ellos y se fueron volando. Ron estaba asustado pero Harry sabía que no les iba a pasar nada malo si conducía Hermione.


	2. Los alumnos de Durmstrang

**LOS ALUMNOS DE DUMSTRANG**

Mientras, en un pequeño pueblecito de España, dos alumnas de Dumstrang, Lorena y Beatriz, paseaban por el bosque; Lorena trepaba por cada árbol que veía, como siempre y Beatriz la miraba mientras se reía de las caídas de ésta, cuando un búho real negro y una lechuza dorada irrumpieron en la tranquilidad del bosque con unas cartas en el pico. La lechuza entrego la suya a Beatriz y el búho a Lorena. Ésta al coger la carta se cayó de la rama a la que se había subido.

-¡Au, qué daño!-, dijo Lorena-gracias Capitán Jack.

-Me molesta mucho esa obsesión tuya por Piratas del Caribe, mira que llamar a tu búho Capitán Jack.

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana, ¡anda mira, no son las mismas cartas de los otros años.

-¿A ver?-, dijo Beatriz mientras intentaba arrancarle le carta del pico a su lechuza.

-Mira ¿ves, resulta que mi Capitán Jack es mucho más obediente que tu queridita Ceres.

-Vaya, gracias por tirarme la carta a la cabeza Ceres-, dijo Beatriz y, añadió al ver que las lechuzas se iban-¡adiós eh! Vamos a ver, la carta dice:

_Querida alumna de Dumstrang y querida nieta, como supondrás soy Dumbledore, tengo que darte una mala noticia, tu colegio ha sido incendiado por unos mortífagos, así que ya no podrás volver. Ahora una buena noticia, te vienes a Hogwarts. Como ya me han hecho saber que tú elegirás Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, te mando adjunto a esta carta una lista de los materiales que tienes que comprar. Dentro de una semana empiezan las clases, no llegues tarde al andén. Un saludo, Albus Dumbledore, director de bla bla bla, etc_.-.

Lorena que había seguido la lectura en su carta, dijo:

-En la mía, pone exactamente lo mismo, excepto por lo de nieta.

-¡Qué bien conoceremos a Harry Potter!

-Pues a mí no me parece tan guay ir, seguro que mi padre le saca a mis pociones muchos más pegas que a cualquier otra; es lo malo de tener un_ padre-profe._

-Yo no creo eso, yo creo que te va a enchufar.

-Te olvidas de una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Que mi padre es Snape, el implacable Snape, el severo Snape, el…

-Vale, ya lo he pillado.

-Bueno vamos a comprar las cosas, venga dame la mano.

Sonó un chasquido y las dos desaparecieron.

-No deberías hacer estas cosas en público, aún no eres mayor de edad.

Se hallaban en el callejón Diagón. Después de comprarlo todo, volvieron a casa de Lorena y esperaron a que llegara el día del viaje.

El día llegó y las dos se aparecieron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas esto-, dijo Beatriz.

-¡Ya, ¿te crees que no me doy cuenta?

Montaron en el tren y entraron en una cabina vacía.

-¡Leches, mi baúl!

-¡No se te ocurra…-sonó un fuerte chasquido-…desaparecerte!

Al cabo de un segundo, Lorena estaba de vuelta con el baúl.

-Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo.

-Algún día te dejarás la cabeza y no te darás cuenta.

De repente, entró un chico rubio con una "P" de prefecto en la solapa, seguido de dos chicos muy fuertes y robustos. Las dos chicas se miraron con cara de: Adiós, nos han pillado.

-Perdón, ¿está ocupada?

-¡No, si te parece!-dijo Lorena.

-Anda pasad y no le hagáis caso, siempre tiene ese genio.-dijo Beatriz mientras Lorena la miraba con cara de odio.

- Ah, vale. ¿Vosotras sois de Dumstrang, no?-dijo el chico rubio.

-Sí, somos de Dumstrang.

-Éramos de Dumstrang-, apuntó Lorena.

-Tú me recuerdas a alguien.-dijo el chico.

-Sí hijo, sí; pronto lo entenderás. Por cierto me llamo Lorena y ella es Beatriz.

-Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. ¿Lorena y Beatriz a secas?

-Si, a secas-, dijo Lorena mientras Beatriz se partía de risa.

- ¿Te parece gracioso mi nombre?

- No, me río de otra cosa-. Dijo Beatriz pensando en que el perro de su primo también se llamaba Draco.

Una vez allí, separaron a los alumnos de Hogwarts de los de Dumstrang, y a éstos los llevaron con los de primer curso en las barcas; así fue como Bea y Lorena conocieron a Hagrid. Él las miró de reojo como si ya las conociera, pero ellas no tenían ni idea de quién era. Hablaron un poco, pues iban en su misma barca.

Llegaron a Hogwarts, y al entrar por el portón les recibió una profesora con un gran moño. Era bastante mayor, y parecía muy severa, pero su presencia les tranquilizaba. Les hizo pasar al gran comedor, repleto de alumnos, donde se hallaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Después de elegir a los de primer curso, pasaron a elegir a los de Dumstrang. La profesora que los había traído iba diciendo los nombres, y pronto les tocó a ellas.

-Lorena Snape.

- ¡Ostras!-, dijo todo el comedor mientras ésta se ponía el sombrero.

Ella miró de reojo a Malfoy y vio la cara de asombro que éste ponía. Justo cuando pensaba que quería ir a Griffindor, el sombrero gritó:

-SLITHERIN.

-¡Mierda!-, dijo Lorena. Lo dijo tan alto que los pocos que entendían el español, pues Lorena era bilingüe y lo dijo en ese idioma, actuaron cada uno de manera diferente; unos se reían, otros se asustaron y hasta Dumbledore esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego la profesora dijo:

-Beatriz Black-.Y al escuchar ese nombre Harry no se lo podía creer.

Y el sombrero la mandó a Griffindor.

-¡Mierda!-, repitió Lorena, mientras Beatriz no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse y Dumbledore apenas aguantaba la risa.

Luego le tocó a un chaval que les había molestado durante muchos años.

-Wilson Turner.

-GRIFFINDOR-, dijo el sombrero.

-¡Mierda!-, dijo Beatriz. Dumbledore soltó una débil risa mientras Beatriz se ponía colorada.

Más tarde le tocó a un chico que les gustaba a las dos, y además eran muy amigos.

-Marc Mortensen.

-HUFFLEPUF.

-¡MIERDA!-, dijeron las dos a la vez, mientras Dumbledore y todos los que las habían entendido se mondaban de risa, menos Snape, claro está.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin más sucesos dignos de mención. Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron a la sala común y cuando llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda se encontraron con Beatriz que les dijo:

-Perdonad, esta señora dice que hay una contraseña; ¿me podríais decir cuál es?

-Sí, claro-dijo Hermione-"escarabajos con escarapeles". ¿Es que en Dumstrang no teníais contraseñas?

-¡Que bah! Si ni siquiera teníamos distintas casas.

-Oye, ¿cómo es que te apellidas "Black"?-, preguntó Harry.

Y entraron dentro mientras Bea les contaba su parentesco con Sirius.

Draco Malfoy también se dirigió a su sala común con Crabbe y Goyle a sus espaldas. A la entrada de ésta se encontró con Lorena, que le dijo:

-Oye Draco, no puedo entrar, ¿es que hay una contraseña o algo así?

-Sí, la hay.

-¿Me la puedes decir?-preguntó al ver que éste se quedaba callado.

-"Lengua de serpiente". ¿Es que en Durmstrang no teníais contraseñas?

-¡Que bah! Si ni siquiera teníamos distintas casas.

-Ah. ¿Cómo es que tu padre es el profesor Snape? Debe de ser horrible que tu propio padre te de clases, ¿no?

-¡Ya ves!; pero en el fondo no es tan malo.

Y así hablando entraron en la sala y se fueron enamorando poco a poco…


	3. Sus primeras clases

**SUS PRIMERAS CLASES**

A las ocho Hermione despertó a Beatriz diciéndole:

-Venga Bea despierta, que dentro de una hora tenemos nuestra primera clase; vamos a desayunar.

Y las dos bajaron al gran comedor. Lorena ya estaba allí y, al verlas entrar se levantó de la mesa de Slitherin y corrió a saludarlas. Ella y Bea se contaron todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Lorena estaba muy contenta hasta que Beatriz le dijo que debía elegir entre ellos o Draco Malfoy.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso-dijo ella-estamos empezando a salir; no importa, ya hablaré con él.

Y dicho esto se fue hacia su sala común, cabizbaja.

-¿No terminas de desayunar?

-Ya no tengo hambre-. Y se marchó.

La primera clase de los de Slitherin fue doble de Vuelo. La profesora Hooch las dijo que tenían pocas escobas así que los que tuvieran una propia fueran a buscarla. Partió la mayoría de la clase; Lorena se quedó, pero al ver que la ventana baja de su habitación estaba abierta silbó de una manera peculiar, aguda y distante. Al punto una Saeta Platino apareció por ésta, era una último modelo y toda la clase, la que quedaba allí, se quedó asombrada incluida la profesora. Ésta al ver a lo largo de la clase que Lorena manejaba muy bien la escoba le dijo que hiciera las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Slitherin y la niña pensó que no era mala idea.

La primera clase de los de Griffindor fue doble de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Bea bajaron por los jardines hasta la cabaña de Hagrid donde éste les recibió con una gran parrafada de bienvenida, luego les enseñó unos pequeños animalitos, de pelo verde; parecidos a unos pequeños monitos llamados "monimonibus". Les enseñó a cuidarlos y a alimentarlos. Toda la clase estuvieron así y Hagrid aprovechó para hablar con Harry y los otros.

Después de las clases dobles tenían recreo; Lorena aprovechó también para hablar con sus amigos.

-Hemos cortado-les dijo sin rodeos-; cuando se lo dije se enfadó y ya no quiere saber nada de mí. Ya me lo agradeceréis.

-Sabia que no nos defraudarías –dijo Beatriz-, ya verás como con nosotros no te aburres; además…

-Hablando del rey de roma-interrumpió Ron-mirad quién se acerca por ahí.

Y en efecto, Malfoy se le acercaba a Lorena por detrás.

-Esto no quedará así Lorena, a mí nadie me hace eso.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?-contesto ella-¿Es que no puedes ir a ningún sitio sin esos dos matones a tus espaldas? ¿Acaso te da miedo? ¿Temes no poder valerte por ti solito?

Éste se estaba enfadando cada vez más; sacó su varita y al punto Ron hizo ademán de sacar la suya, pero Lorena lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Malfoy gritó _Expeliarmus_; pero Lorena en un acto reflejo sacó su varita y gritó_ protego _y el hechizo de Malfoy se desvió. En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el final del recreo. A los de Griffindor y a los de Slitherin les tocaba clase de Pociones y clase de Defensa, después.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lorena y Beatriz salieron corriendo sin darle tiempo a Malfoy de reaccionar. Llegaron corriendo a la puerta de la mazmorra que hacía de aula donde los alumnos esperaban a que Snape abriera la puerta. Justo cuando Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbe aparecían por las escaleras, la puerta se abrió y Snape les dejó pasar.

-Buenos días alumnos-; toda la clase respondió con un quedo "buenos días profesor Snape"-, hoy por ser el primer día, vamos a preparar una simple poción para dormir.

- Poneos por parejas.

Y al ver que Harry y Ron se ponían juntos dijo:-Bueno, mejor hago yo las parejas. Potter, con Draco; Weasley, con Goyle; Granger, con Pansy; Longbottom, con Lorena; Black, con Crabbe…-Cuando terminó de hacer las parejas, Snape dijo que la poción quitaba diez puntos a la pareja si se hacia mal; y al decir eso miró a Neville sonriendo amargamente.

-Tenéis los ingredientes en la pizarra.

Y dicho eso se sentó en su silla y todos empezaron a preparar la poción.

-Conmigo seguro que pierdes los puntos-dijo Neville.

-Eso es lo que quiere él-contestó Lorena - pero no lo permitiré; tú solo haz lo que yo te diga y no toques nada, el resto déjamelo a mí.

Beatriz y Ron también tenían muchos problemas con Crabbe y Goyle porque éstos lo tocaban todo y no les dejaban hacer nada. Ron se rindió y le dejó hacer lo que quisiera; pero Bea no y al final convenció a Crabbe de que hiciera lo que ella le dijera, nadie supo nunca cómo lo consiguió. Harry y Malfoy habían acordado hacer cada uno un paso y hablaban únicamente lo necesario. Hermione y Pansy Parkinson hacían lo mismo.

Cuando terminaron Snape les dijo que las pociones que estuvieran bien tenían que ser de color rosa fucsia. La de Lorena y Neville era de ese color; las de Hermione y Pansy, Bea y Crabbe y Harry y Malfoy, también. La de Ron y Goyle era de un color verde fosforito y Snape les quitó cinco puntos a Slitherin y diez a Griffindor; cuando Ron protestó, lo único que consiguió fue perder otros cinco puntos y que Snape dijera que al observarles había visto que Ron no hacia nada y por eso le había quitado más. (En este punto Malfoy soltó una risita).

Cuando salieron de la clase y se dirigían a Defensa, Bea le dijo a Lorena:

-Mira que dejar a Malfoy por nosotros…

-¿Y qué podía hacer? Además no le des más vueltas, no es para tanto.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Lorena se veía en secreto con Malfoy y que cuando estaban en público sólo fingían caerse fatal.

-Oye-, la sacó Ron de sus cábalas-, ¿quién va a ser el nuevo profe de defensa?

-No lo sé; ¿por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

-Es que como tu padre es profe, a lo mejor tú lo sabías.

-¡Ja! ¡Como si él me contara algo a mí!

Y así conjeturando sobre cómo sería su nuevo profesor entraron en la clase donde les esperaba Dumbledore para presentárselo.


	4. La Orden del Fénix entra en acción

**LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX ENTRA EN ACCIÓN EN LAS CLASES.**

Nada más entrar en clase todos se quedaron alucinados. Harry, Ron y Hermione ya conocían a la profesora, pero no se imaginaban que les fuera a dar clase. Lorena y Bea la conocían porque había ido muchas veces a sus casas.

-¡Tonks!- gritó Ron.

-Calla Ron- dijo Hermione. Le agarró por el brazo y se sentaron todos atrás.

Cuando llegaron todos los alumnos, Dumbledore les presentó a Tonks; ese día iba con el pelo blanco, recogido en un gran moño. Los ojos eran oscuros y su expresión severa; se tranquilizó cuando vio a los de la última fila. Incluso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore- , dijo guiñándole el ojo a Harry, mientras el director se iba.-Buenos días a todos, me llamo Tonks.

-Ya lo sabíamos- dijo Draco.

- 5 puntos menos para Slitherin.

-¡Joe Draco, podías callarte!-.dijo Lorena cabreada.

- A mi no me hables así, traidora.

-Ella no es una traidora, y tu sí, y sabes muy bien a qué me refiero Malfoy-. Se interpuso Bea. Al punto los tres a la vez sacaron la varita, y se atacaron mutuamente. Viendo lo que iba a suceder, Tonks, paró todos los hechizos y les hizo sentarse.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí! Por ser el primer día, vamos a empezar por algo pequeñito. Un hechizo muy simple, se llama el _entornus. _Sirve para camuflarse con el entorno y para conseguir hacerlo hay que pensar en algo de alrededor en lo que quieras convertirte y decir _entornus, _como es obvio. A ver quién lo hace, mmmm… tú-. Dijo señalando a Neville. Éste con la cabeza gacha se fue al centro de la clase e hizo lo que la profesora le dijo. De repente toda la clase se empezó a partir de risa. En el lugar donde antes estuviera Neville, ahora había una rana de chocolate con su cabeza.

- ¡Niños callaos ya, y tu, ¿te crees que eso es algo de tu entorno?

-Lo siento profesora, tenía hambre, pero solo lo pensé un segundo-, contestó la rana.

-Eso es lo peligroso de este hechizo, penséis en lo que penséis, aunque solo sea un segundo, os convertís en ello. Así que tenéis que tener cuidado. Tenéis que saber también cómo deshacer el hechizo. ¿Alguien lo sabe?-, dijo Tonks.

- ¡Yo!-. Gritaron Lorena y Hermione a la vez, mientras todos incluso Hermione miraban a Lorena asombrados.

- Vaya, ahora resulta que tenemos dos listillas en la clase, como si no fuera suficiente con una.

- Calla Ron-, dijo Harry.

- Bueno Hermione, ¿qué tal si les damos ventaja a los de Slitherin?.

- Bueno…-, dijo Hermione refunfuñando.

- Que sepas, sangre sucia, que nosotros no necesitamos ninguna ventaja-, dijo Malfoy.

- Señor Malfoy, como vuelva a interrumpir mi clase, le mando al despacho del director. Dijo Tonks intentando aparentar que era una profesora severa.

-¡Toma ya!-. Dijo Lorena mientras Malfoy le echaba una mirada tan asesina que ningún otro la habría soportado.

- Adelante Lorena, dilo.

-Pues hay que invertir el orden de las letras de la palabra mientras piensas en tu verdadera forma-. Soltó Lorena con fluidez.

- Muy bien, diez puntos para Slitherin-, dijo Tonks mientras todos miraban con asombro a Lorena.

Lorena, era una chica a la que le gustaba mucho estudiar y, al igual que Hermione, había elegido más asignaturas de las que le daba tiempo a hacer en un día; su padre le había dado un giratiempo igual que el de Hermione. Se pasaron el resto de la clase practicando.

Era la hora de comer, y los cinco, marcharon a comer al gran comedor. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en la mesa y cuando Dumbledore hizo lo mismo, se inició el banquete. Harry, Ron y Hermione pensaron que para ser el primer día de curso, los elfos de la cocina se habían pasado. Lorena y Beatriz se quedaron alucinadas. En sus respectivas mesas había: un gran pollo asado con patatas fritas a los lados, ensaladas de todo tipo, bocadillos y sándwiches, todo tipo de pasta, pescados de toda clase y de postre, helados, batidos, todas las frutas que pudieran conocer mas algunas que no consiguieron identificar; Bea y Lorena las probaron todas. Ron le dijo a Bea que si no probaba el pollo y ella respondio que era vegetariana; Lorena en cambio se tragaba todo lo que alcanzaba a coger y lo que no, también.

Después, a los de Griffindor les tocaba clase de vuelo. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Bea se dirigieron hacia donde les esperaba la profesora Hooch. Ella les dijo lo mismo que a los de Slitherin, así que los que tenían escobas fueron a buscarlas. Harry sacó la varita y gritó _Accio Saeta de Fuego_ y la escoba voló hacia él. Bea hizo otro tanto con su Saeta Platino. Bea al igual que Lorena lo hizo muy bien; y al igual que a Lorena la señora Hooch le pidió que hiciera las pruebas para el equipo de Griffindor.

Mientras los de Griffindor hacían Vuelo, los de Slitherin tenían Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid les enseñó lo mismo que a los de Griffindor pero más bruscamente, aunque aprovechó para hablar con Lorena.

Después, las dos casas tenían Transformaciones. Lorena, se encontró con sus otros amigos en la puerta y entraron juntos. Bea prefirió ponerse atrás, y así lo hicieron.

Cuando se hubieron sentado todos, la profesora McGonagall les dio la bienvenida y un lápiz para que lo convirtieran en un unicornio adulto.

-Veamos, mmmm…hazlo tú, Longbottom.

-Jo, ¿por qué siempre yo?-. Y salió al centro de la clase.

-Bien Longbottom, apunta con tu varita al lápiz y di _uniformios._

Neville así lo hizo. Al igual que en la clase de Defensa, todos los alumnos se partieron de risa. Neville sí había conseguido cambiar el lápiz; pero no era exactamente un unicornio, era una especie de cerdo con las alas y el cuerno propios de un unicornio volador. McGonagall, al verlo lo volvió a transformar en lápiz y le dijo a Hermione que lo intentara ella; pero sólo consiguió hacer un caballo adulto de color plata. Luego lo intentó Lorena y ella sí consiguió un unicornio plateado con su cuerno bien puesto y todo, pero era una cría que apenas sabía caminar aún. Beatriz quiso intentarlo y ella no sólo consiguió un perfecto unicornio hembra adulto, sino que además el suyo era volador. La raza de unicornio volador era casi inexistente; los pocos que quedaban ya habían perdido todo contacto con los humanos. Éstos a diferencia de los no voladores, tenían un cuerno no muy grande y unas alas inmensas, eran de un color dorado. El de Bea resplandecía en este color y sus alas extendidas abarcaban casi la totalidad del aula. La profesora quedó alucinada, Bea había conseguido hacer el hechizo perfecto.

El resto de la clase estuvieron practicando todos menos Bea, a la que no le hacia falta.

Ella estudiaba más o menos lo que Harry y Ron; excepto en Transformaciones. Éstas le encantaban y le salían a la perfección. Además Bea tenía un secreto que no conocía nadie; bueno, Lorena sí porque lo descubrió por sí sola y Beatriz tuvo que decírselo.

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente. El sábado por la mañana, Lorena se despertó y al ir a desayunar se encontró con sus amigos. Lorena, intentando pasar inadvertida se sentó con ellos en la mesa de Griffindor, sabedora de que Dumbledore la estaba observando y deseando que éste no dijera nada. No lo dijo.

Desayunaron y se despidieron todos de Hermione porque ella no había elegido la optativa de Defensa para los éxtasis. Mientras bajaban por la ladera de la montaña en dirección al lago, Hermione los vio caminar; a la izquierda, Ron, el más alto de todos y con su cabello rojo ondeando a cada paso. A su lado, Lorena, Lore para los amigos, casi tan alta como él y con su larga mata de cabello rubio rizado que le llegaba a la cintura, recogido en una trenza. A la derecha de ésta, Harry; con su pelo corto, negro y alborotado y un poco más bajo que Ron, casi como Lorena. Y por último, a la derecha del todo, Bea, con su largo pelo liso y castaño recogido en un moño moderno y unos centímetros más baja que Harry, aunque pocos. Cuando se perdieron de vista, Hermione se dirigió en sentido opuesto.

Mientras bajaban, Bea empezó a hablar con Harry.

-Oye Harry, ¿sabes que Lore y yo estamos emparentadas?-; dijo para llamar su atención.

-¿ah, si, ¿y cómo es eso?-, parece que lo había conseguido.

-Pues, es que ella es la hija de la hermana de la prima de mi padre, o algo así; así que somos como primas-hermanas segundas.

-Vaya…-. Consiguió decir Harry.

Al final, llegaron hasta donde se juntaban el bosque y el lago y les esperaba la profesora.


	5. Jóvenes Aurores

**JÓVENES AURORES.**

La "señorita Tonks", como habían quedado en llamarla algunos les dijo:

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos comenzaré diciéndoos que no quiero que os toméis esto como una clase normal. Aquí estáis por propia voluntad, y os voy a exigir más que en una clase normal, pero…-añadió al ver la cara de susto de algunos-… éstas van a ser muchísimo más amenas y entretenidas que las otras y por supuesto aprenderéis mucho más-. Las caras de susto se aliviaron un poco.

-En consecuencia quiero que sepáis que esto es de asistencia obligatoria y que aquí cada uno forjará lo que más adelante será su propio futuro. Ser auror no es fácil, pero con mi ayuda un poco de esfuerzo y magia, estoy segura de que todos lo conseguiréis-. Finalizó.

Todos los alumnos prorrumpieron en vítores y aplausos al discurso de su profesora.

-Bueno; empecemos. Como ya habréis observado, hay chicos y chicas de vuestro curso, de todas las casas. Poneos por grupos de cuatro y subdividíos en parejas: siempre que sea lucha individual, lucharéis contra la pareja y si es doble, con la pareja contra la otra de vuestro grupo, siempre será así. Elegid los grupos ahora-.

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron juntos y Lorena propuso que las parejas las sortearan. Como todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ella cogió cuatro briznas de hierba y sin que los demás lo vieran dijo que había pintado dos de azul y dos de rojo y así sabrían las parejas. Lo que los otros no sabían era que las había pintado todas azules; hizo que Harry cogiera primero y él sacó azul. Luego se lo dijo a Bea y ella también la sacó azul.

Lo hizo así porque sabía que a su amiga le gustaba Harry y quiso ponerles juntos; ella se quedó con Ron e hizo desaparecer la hierba antes de que ninguno se fijara en que eran todas iguales. En ese momento empezaron una clase que duraría tres largas y divertidas horas.

-Bueno, lo primero que quiero que hagáis es contarme cada uno por qué queréis ser aurores. Empezaremos por ti Beatriz Black.

-Bien, pues yo quiero ser auror porque siempre me gusta ayudar a la gente y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que librándome de los seguidores de Voldemort-, toda la clase dio un respingo-. Además Lorena estaba empeñada en serlo y no puedo dejarla sola.

-Vaya, muy interesante. Bueno ahora que tu grupo se presente y digan por qué quieren ellos.

-Vale, yo soy Harry Potter y quiero ser auror porque Voldemort…-volvieron a dar un respingo-… mató a mis padres y quiero vengarme.

-Así se habla Harry. Yo soy Ronald Wesley y Harry es mi mejor amigo; por eso quiero serlo yo también. Además mi madre está empeñada en que lo sea y no me dejaría hacer otra cosa.

-Yo soy Lorena Snape y hace algún tiempo tuve una mala experiencia con Voldemort…- todos se estremecieron-… y sus mortífagos y quiero vengarme; y qué mejor forma que ésta-.

Y así se fueron presentando todos. Después lucharon por parejas; fue algo difícil, porque al que le tocara un solo encantamiento estaba descalificado, pero se lo pasaron genial. Cuando les llegó el turno al grupo de Harry, éste descalificó a Ron y observó un rato cómo luchaban Lore y Bea y al cabo se fue a ayudar a ésta. Pero Lorena sabía muchos más encantamientos que los otros porque también tenía un secreto que sólo conocía Bea; desvió un hechizo de Harry hacia Bea y así la descalificó. Luego gritó _entornus _y desapareció.

- ¡Se ha convertido en aire!- aventuró Ron.

- No creo- dijo Tonks- nadie se ha aventurado a hacerlo; no se sabe si se podrá hablar cuando eres viento para destransformarse. No creo que lo haya hecho-.

Entonces se oyó el contrahechizo, pronunciado por una vocecilla queda y muy aguda y Lorena apareció detrás de Harry y lo descalificó con un _rictusempra._

-¿una hormiga?- inquirió la profesora, a lo que Lorena inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

-Muy ingenioso, diez puntos para Slitherin-.

Y la clase terminó cuando todos los grupos hubieron acabado. Como habían tardado un poco más de lo previsto, Hermione ya había acabado lo suyo y había bajado a verlos. Cuando terminaron, ella les dio a todos sus horarios pues ya se los habían hecho. Hasta ese momento habían sido los prefectos los que les habían dicho las clases que les tocaban.

- He coloreado más fuerte las clases que tenemos Slitherin y Griffindor juntos-.

- ¿Y para qué diablos tenemos que saber cuando estamos junto a los de Slitherin?- preguntó Ron.

- Ron,-, dijo Bea-, Lorena es de Slitherin-.

-Ah, es verdad, lo siento-, dijo mirando a Lorena-.

- No importa Ron, ¡je, je! A decir verdad no me gusta mucho la casa en la que estoy; ¿por qué me habrán puesto ahí si yo soy muy valiente? Me habría gustado más estar en Griffindor-.

-Será porque lo que más tienes desarrollado es la astucia y la inteligencia –contestó Hermione.

-Será –dijo Lore pensativa.

- Bueno venga. Vamos a ver a Hagrid-, dijo Harry. Y así lo hicieron.

Cuando llegaron ahí se encontraron a Hagrid con Fang en la parte de atrás de la cabaña, en el huerto de las calabazas.

-Hola chicos- los saludó alegremente- como veréis la profesora McGonagall me ha encargado que cuide de los preciosos unicornios que hicisteis y de tu caballo también, Hermione-.

Y así les enseñó cómo cuidarlos y les dijo que los había amaestrado para que la gente los pudiera montar, así ellos estuvieron probándolos. Lorena también aprendió a cuidar a su cría y se encariñó con ella tanto que hasta le puso un nombre; la llamó Deya, en recuerdo de su madre Deyanera, que había muerto a manos de Voldemort.

Cuando Harry montó se dio cuenta de que no era tan ligero como en su Saeta de Fuego, pero tampoco tan pesado como cuando montó a Buckbeak. El unicornio volador le dio una vuelta por encima del lago y de los terrenos, a petición de Hagrid y Harry divisó a Malfoy, con sus dos amigotes, atormentando a unas asustadas Ravenclaws de primer año. Descendió rápido y se lo dijo a sus amigos y todos salieron corriendo para ayudar a las desdichadas chicas.

Cuando llegaron y Malfoy les vio dijo:

-Vaya, vaya. ¡Mirad qué tenemos aquí!- y añadió burlonamente- la traidora y su pandilla de pardillos-.

-Si nosotros somos pardillos-, contestó Bea- tú y esos dos matones a tus espaldas sois moco de troll.

-Vaya, así que ahora tenemos otra defensora de sus amigos; solo que ésta no es sangre sucia ¿verdad, Granger?- dijo con sorna.

-Cállate Malfoy-, dijo Lorena- te lo advierto, o…

-O ¿qué?

-O te callo yo.

-Uy ¡qué miedo!

-¡_Celators_!-, gritaron Bea y Lorena a la vez. Beatriz había captado lo que su amiga había querido decir con lo de "o te callo yo" y se lo había hecho a Crabbe y a Goyle. Ahora los tres estaban con los labios pegados y ya salían huyendo hacia la enfermería.

-Gracias-. Dijo una de las chicas- me llamo Sion Chang, soy la hermana de Cho, creo que la conocéis.


	6. Quidditch y más quidditch

**QUIDDITCH Y MÁS QUIDDITCH.**

Harry Se quedó atónito cuando supo que Cho tenía una hermana; los demás también, pero a él fue al que más se le notó porque se puso colorado. Entonces Sion cuchicheó algo con sus amigas y éstas soltaron una risita; luego se fueron dejando a Harry más colorado aún que antes, si eso era posible, a opinión de Ron.

Esa tarde no hicieron demasiado. Después de comer, se fueron a la biblioteca a terminar sus deberes.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, eran las pruebas de Quidditch de Slitherin y después las de Griffindor. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Bea acompañaron a Lore a hacer las pruebas, aun estando Malfoy ahí, porque ella se lo pidió. Además Bea quería ver cómo eran las pruebas porque supuso que las de ella serían iguales o, por lo menos, parecidas.

A Lorena le preguntaron de qué quería jugar, ella respondió que de guardiana, porque en su colegio lo era y no se le daba mal. Y tan bien que se le daba; los cazadores de Slitherin, por mucho que lo intentaron, no marcaron ni una sola vez. En seguida la dijeron que estaba admitida.

Justo después eran las de Griffindor y Lore se quedó con Harry, Ron y Hermione y Bea bajó al campo. Ella quería ser golpeadora y cuando demostró sus habilidades, Angelina, Katy y Alicia acabaron llenas de moratones, no consiguieron esquivar ni uno de los tiros de Beatriz. La admitieron enseguida.

Esa tarde tenían su primera visita a Hosmeade. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lorena y Beatriz se abrigaron bien y salieron con el resto de los alumnos. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, se fueron directos a las Tres Escobas y mientras Ron y Hermione pedían cinco cervezas de mantequilla, los demás buscaron una mesa libre en aquel lugar abarrotado de gente. Después de un rato, se abrió la puerta y entraron dos figuras con el pelo rojo. Las dos fueron al mostrador simultáneamente, pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla y acto seguido se dirigieron a la mesa donde se sentaban los compañeros. Fred y George se sentaron y apuraron sus cervezas antes de hablar.

-Hemos abierto una tienda de artículos de broma…- dijo George.

-… A las afueras de este mismo pueblo-. Terminó Fred.

-Es lo más-. Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No estabais en una misión para la Orden?-, las preguntas las formuló Ron.

-Ya hemos terminado…-dijo Fred.

-…nos dijeron que teníais una excursión…

-…y cerramos la tienda…

-…y vinimos a veros- terminó George.

-Pero no podemos estar aquí mucho tiempo…

-…se arruinaría el negocio- apuntó Fred.

- Así que adiós- dijeron a la vez.

Y acto seguido se marcharon pagando la cuenta.

-Es increíble que después de todo lo que ha pasado, la gente esté tan normal.

-Es lo que tienen que hacer, Harry-dijo Lorena- no hay que perder la calma porque se haya incendiado un colegio. Además, ya se han tomado medidas al respecto y por mucho que quiera, la gente no puede dejar sus quehaceres diarios. Aunque yo no creo que esas medidas sean suficientes.

- Yo tampoco- dijo Bea.

Salieron del local y Lorena y Ron se dirigieron a la tienda de los gemelos mientras los demás iban hacia Honey Duke´s.

Mientras Ron se decidía entre caramelos longuilinguos y una nueva invención de los hermanos, las gominolas dientes azules que no se iban en cuatro días; para gastarles una broma a los otros, Lorena se dedicó a hablar con Fred y George pues ella ya tenía su compra desde hace un rato.

-Pues la noticia de lo que le hicisteis a la "cara de sapo" como la llaman todos, pasó de boca en boca como un rayo. Me encantó.

-¿Tan famosos somos? –preguntó George.

-¡Pufff! Si te digo que cuando nos tuvimos que venir aquí las que se fueron a Beauxbatons nos dijeron que os pidiéramos autógrafos y se los mandáramos.

-¿Tanto? ¡Vaya! Sí que somos famosos. Podíamos habernos dedicado a inundar pasillos –propuso Fred y los tres se reían cuando llegó Ron, que se había decidido por las gominolas, para pagar. Cuando salieron de la tienda se encontraron con los otros que les habían comprado algunas chuches.

Esa noche hubo una discusión entre Lorena y Draco Malfoy.

-Pero ¿por qué te empeñas en oponerte a Nuestro Señor?

-¿Por qué te empeñas tú en que le siga?

-¡Lorena! ¡Tienes su marca, tu padre también y el padre de tu novio también!

-¿Y qué? Me he dado cuenta de lo que hace y no quiero seguirle más. ¿Por qué no te das cuente tú?

-Nuestro Señor no tendrá piedad con los que le traicionaron. Y yo no pienso hacerlo.

-Entonces me estás traicionando a mí.

-Si me estás proponiendo elegir entre tú y él… ten por seguro que le elijo a él.

-¿Sabes Malfoy? –Dijo ella después de un corto silencio- uno no se da cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo pierde; ya lo comprobarás-. Y dicho esto se fue a la cama con una amarga sonrisa en los labios. Y cuánta razón tenía. Para empezar, el chico tuvo que hacer él todos sus deberes a partir de entonces.


	7. Halloween

**_HOla gente! Aquí pongo más capítulos de vuestro fic preferido!jejeje;)_**

**_Gracias por los reviews, en especial a Isa Luna y hector._**

**_Espero que os guste!_**

**HALLOWEEN**

Dos días después llegó la fiesta de Halloween y en el colegio se había preparado una velada especial. Todos bajaron al comedor con túnicas de gala y se fueron sentando a esperar a que Dumbledore diera su discurso.

Lorena, como ya había cogido el hábito, se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor con sus amigos. Llevaba una túnica morada, con cuello de pico, capucha y unos relojes de arena bordados en las mangas, el cuello, el embozo de la capucha y los bajos de la túnica; ésta estaba ceñida a la cintura con un cinturón también dorado; llevaba unas botas de punta redondeada, de terciopelo violeta y sin tacón. El pelo, lo llevaba suelto, retirado de la cara por una pinza en forma de mariposa, a juego con el traje.

-Vaya Ron, qué guapo vas hoy-. Dijo al llegar a la mesa; a lo que éste se puso colorado hasta las orejas. Resulta que entre todos sus amigos le habían comprado una preciosa túnica azul marino, con el cuello redondeado y bordados de plata en las mangas y en éste; también llevaba un cinturón, un poco más suelto que el de su amiga y hecho con cuerda de plata. Él llevaba unos zapatos negros de vestir.

Su amiga Bea iba con una túnica roja, ajustada, con cuello de pico. La adornaba con una cadena de oro al cuello con un león y un cinturón plateado bordado con perlas y abalorios. Y llevaba unos zapatos abiertos de tacón de aguja de un rojo brillante, con dos tiras atadas a los tobillos. Llevaba el pelo liso y suelto pero apartado de la cara por un intrincado peinado de trenzas.

Harry llevaba lo mismo de hacía dos años.

Y Hermione también la misma túnica que hacía dos años, que aún le servía y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón; esta vez, se había alisado el pelo y se lo había soltado.

Mientras Dumbledore daba su discurso, pocos fueron los que notaron que Bea salía a hurtadillas de la gran sala.

-Queridos alumnos –comenzó el profesor-, hoy es un día especial porque es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiga y profesora, la señorita Tonks. Así que entre el resto de profesores, algunos alumnos y yo hemos organizado una fiesta sorpresa para ella y para vosotros. Espero que la disfrutéis.

- Y ahora, sin más dilación –terminó la profesora McGonagall- ¡os presento a las brujas de Machbeth! Que, por cierto, tienen nueva cantante.

Y el Gran Comedor resonó con los aplausos de la gente. Entraron las Brujas de Machbeth. La cantante iba tapada por la capucha de una capa que llevaba cubriéndole todo, pero por debajo se veía el bajo de una túnica color rojo. Pocos fueron los que se fijaron en eso. Harry lo hizo y también se dio cuenta de que Lorena sonreía de una forma extraña, pícara, casi como si supiera quién estaba debajo de esa capucha; o sin el casi.

-¡Qué emoción¿Quién será? –preguntó Hermione ilusionada.

-Ya lo descubriréis –contestó Lorena feliz. Entonces Harry supo que su amiga sabía quién cantaba con esa voz tan deliciosa. Y sólo entonces se hizo la luz en su cerebro: Lorena la conocía, esa voz le sonaba, los bajos de la túnica le sonaban, y se dio cuenta de quién faltaba en la mesa de Griffindor…

-¡Madre mía! –dijo- pero si es…

-¡Calla Harry! –le interrumpió Lorena- dejemos que ellos se den cuenta por sí solos… o que perezcan en el intento –terminó divertida.

En ese momento y acompasando a un cambio de ritmo en la canción, Beatriz se dio a descubrir retirando la capucha. Todos los que la conocían dieron un brinco de asombro.

Las Brujas de Machbeth cantaron siete canciones y luego se fueron. Beatriz, a quien después de eso todo el mundo pedía autógrafos (excepto los de Slitherin, claro), se fue a la mesa con sus amigos.

A una señal de Dumbledore todos se levantaron, él hizo desaparecer las mesas y, en su lugar, apareció una pista de baile y empezó a sonar una marcha de baile. Dumbledore, con su habitual personalidad jovial, cogió de la mano a Tonks, que no paraba de reírse y ellos dieron comienzo al baile. A Hermione le pidió bailar un chico de otro curso que había conocido en sus éxtasis. Beatriz y Harry se miraron y, sin una palabra, los dos comprendieron lo que el otro quería; se sonrieron, se levantaron y empezaron a bailar.

Lorena se dio cuenta de que Ron les miraba todo el rato y le preguntó:

-¿Quieres bailar, Ron?

-Es que… -dijo éste poniéndose colorado- no se me da muy bien y…

-No te preocupes –interrumpió ella cogiéndole de la mano- yo te enseño.

Y así acabaron todos bailando.

Bea y Harry, cuando se cansaron de bailar, salieron a los alrededores del castillo, que habían sido decorados para la ocasión, dieron una vuelta alrededor del lago y se sentaron en un banco que no estaba ocupado.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Harry- nunca había visto una luna tan bonita.

-¿sabes que en griego la llamaban Selene?

-Ah¿sí?

-Sí. Y decían que era la más bella de todas las diosas, sólo comparable a Afrodita.

-Pues seguro que tú las ganas a las dos –dijo Harry embelesado con los ojos de Bea.

Ésta lo miró extrañado y, entonces él cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos, la miró un momento a los ojos y la besó. Ella cerró los suyos y se dejó llevar por el suave beso, disfrutándolo.

Cuando se separaron, Harry preguntó:

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Supongo que acabo de decir que sí¿no? –preguntó ella.

Y los dos, cogidos de la mano, se pasaron el resto de la noche observando la bella luna; y ninguno se dio cuenta del escarabajo que se había subido a la pata del banco…


	8. Mi peculiar historia

**MI PECULIAR INFANCIA**

Ron, cansado de pisarse los bajos y de que Lore se riera intentando enseñarle a bailar, le preguntó si podían ir a dar una vuelta. Ellos se fueron ladera arriba, hacia un mirador en el que no había nadie. Se sentaron en el banco y miraron el cielo.

-¡Qué bonita está hoy la luna! –dijo Ron absorto en contemplarla.

-¿Sabias que los griegos la llamaban Selene? –dijo Lore.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Me lo dijo Bea. Y decían que su belleza era tal que sólo podía compararse con la de Afrodita.

-Yo sé de alguien que las ganaría a las dos –dijo Ron mirando a la chica-, Lorena, ¿quieres…? Digo… yo… me gustaría… es decir; que si tú… -inspiró hondo varias veces, Lore esperó pacientemente a que acabara- que si tú querrías salir conmigo -soltó de un tirón.

Ella sonrió y asintió levemente y él se sintió más aliviado. Se miraron a los ojos y, de pronto, Ron la cogió por la cintura y la dio un apasionado beso, tras el cual, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedaron mirando la luna.

Pero entonces, él, fue a decirle algo y se paró en seco de pronto. Ella se dio cuenta y le miró extrañada. Él tenía la vista fija en su antebrazo. Lorena miró y descubrió, con horror, que la manga morada de su túnica se le había remangado un poco y que se veía la cicatriz de la marca de Voldemort.

-E…eres… mortífaga –consiguió articular Ron echándose hacia atrás en el banco, pues ella se había puesto de pie para que él no se fuera.

-Déjame salir o…

-No, Ron, escúchame.

Pero él ya estaba de los nervios y se puso a chillar:

-¡Socorro! ¡Harry! ¡Soc…!

Pero no pudo seguir porque ella se le había lanzado encima y le había tapado la boca con la mano. Ron intentó sacar la varita; pero ella ya tenía experiencia y le cogió por la muñeca y se la sujetó contra la columna. Él, con la otra mano estaba intentando destaparse la boca para gritar pero no pudo hacer nada.

-Ron –dijo ella con la voz firme, pero serena para calmarle un poco- no soy mortífaga; al menos ya no. Déjame que te suelte y te lo explique, por favor. No grites, por lo menos espera a que te lo cuente y no llames a nadie hasta que acabe, te lo suplico.

Ya fuera por las palabras que dijo, por el tono en que las dijo, o por la expresión, mezcla de súplica y determinación de la cara de la chica, Ron se calmó y asintió con la cabeza. Su expresión entonces era serena; pero Lore descubrió un rastro de miedo en sus ojos… ¿o era curiosidad? Lorena le soltó despacio, se quitó de encima de su amigo y se sentó a su lado en el banco; pero entonces fue Ron, que había conseguido reaccionar, quien rápidamente le colocó a ella la varita en el cuello.

-Ron –dijo ella casi en un susurro y mirando al horizonte con expresión lúgubre- todo empezó cuando un seguidor de Vol… quien tú sabes –dijo para que su amigo no temblara- llegó a nuestra casa para que nos uniéramos a él.

Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que la varita reposaba en su cuello, así que Ron la bajó y escuchó.

-Estábamos mi padre, Snape, y yo en mi casa, cenando. Mi madre no estaba, se había ido por motivos del ministerio y tardaría cuatro meses en volver. En el momento en que empezábamos a tomar el postre, sonó un estruendo en el recibidor y una ráfaga de viento nos llegó hasta la cocina. Mi padre se asomó y se quedó paralizado en la puerta. Retrocedió y tras él apareció una figura envuelta en sombras. Nos miró a los dos y se desembozó.

Resschiz, el mortífago más malo que puedes encontrar, apareció en la puerta de la cocina, ante nuestras caras de asombro y miedo. Mi padre, pensando que nos iba a matar sacó la varita y se puso delante de mí para protegerme. Pero él se la quitó de un hechizo y le dijo que se apartara. Al ver que mi padre se negaba a moverse sonrió maliciosamente y dijo: "No voy a haceros daño; sólo vengo a haceros una propuesta. Supongo que ya os la imagináis" terminó con una risa diabólica. "¿Y si nos negamos?" preguntó mi padre "¿Nos matarás?" dijo. "Puede" contestó él. Mi padre seguía sin estar muy convencido de unirse a él y Resschiz, lo percibió. Nos contó entonces que la "misión" a la que había ido mi madre era una trampa del ministerio para matarla. Al ver mi cara de incredulidad me recordó que mi madre, a pesar de trabajar de ministra, tenía unas ideas liberales muy distintas a las del resto del ministerio. Y nos dijo que ellos se la habían llevado para matarla y que pronto nos dirían que había tenido un accidente. Nos dijo que cuando decidiéramos sólo tendríamos que ir al cementerio del pueblo y él nos encontraría.

Dos semanas después nos llegó una carta firmada por el mismísimo ministro en la cual decía que los dos últimos informes de mi madre no habían llegado y que no había modo de contactar con ella y que se temían lo peor. Entonces mi padre y yo decidimos vengarnos de todos ellos y fuimos al cementerio, al encuentro de Resschiz.

Él nos encontró a nosotros y nos llevó a su guarida, donde ya nos esperaban los demás mortífagos. Por aquel entonces, yo sólo tenía siete años; pero él insistió en hacerme la marca y él mismo me entrenó. Llegue a ser una de sus mejores seguidoras. Hasta que un día me puso a prueba. Me dijo que asesinara a un bebé. No fui capaz y se enfadó y me castigó torturándome con el_ cruciatus. _Mi padre no pudo hacer nada porque los demás mortífagos se lo impidieron. Cuando me recuperé me llevó a la misma casa y me obligó a ver cómo mataba él mismo a ese bebé. Después yo tuve que matar a los padres de éste bajo la amenaza de que si no lo hacía acabarían con mi padre.

Y esa fue la primera y última vez que maté.

Así transcurrieron los meses y un día, Dumbledore, director de un colegio y único capaz de desafiar a quien tú sabes, nos llamó. Nos dijo que fuésemos a su despacho, que le daba igual quiénes fuéramos o para quién trabajáramos, pero que fuéramos a su despacho. Intrigados fuimos allí y nos encontramos de cara con el rostro resplandeciente, fuerte y sano de mi madre.

Después de abrazarla y besarla nos contó que un mortífago la había pillado en medio del bosque cuando estaba en su misión y la había lanzado un _avada-kedabra _y se había largado sin más. Entonces comprendimos que lo habían hecho a posta para engañarnos. Ella se había dado cuente a tiempo y había conseguido apartarse, pero no lo esquivó del todo. Malherida se arrastró hacia el exterior y entonces, fue una suerte que fuera temporada de setas; porque Dumbledore la encontró mientras buscaba éstas. La curó y luego nos llamaron.

Así volvimos a mi casa y decidimos que nos vengaríamos de Resschiz y los suyos, incluido quién tú sabes, si es que volvía.

Pero un día nos llamaron por medio de la marca y, como no íbamos, vino él mismo a buscarnos. Cuando vio a mi madre allí y nuestras caras de odio, comprendió lo que pasaba y le gritó a mi madre "¡Lo has echado todo a perder!" Y entonces vi que sacaba la varita del bolsillo, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Antes de que yo pudiera lanzar el contrahechizo mi madre yacía muerta en el suelo y él ya se había ido. Al ver que ya no tenía remedio y que no volvería a ver a mi madre, ni su sonrisa, ni me volvería a hacer tarta de chocolate, ni me regañaría más, salí corriendo hacia el pinar que hay al lado de mi casa, llorando. Me adentré hasta lo más profundo de éste y me senté entre las raíces de mi árbol favorito. Miré la marca de mi brazo, que todavía me escocía un poco y sentí una gran afluencia de emociones entre las que destacaban la tristeza por haber perdido a mi madre y el odio y la ira hacia todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Miré otra vez la marca y entonces me di cuenta de que tanto sufrimiento no había servido para nada, de que tanto esfuerzo por aprender había sido en vano. Y en un arrebato de furia cogí el puñal que siempre llevaba en el tobillo y que tampoco había servido para nada y me lo clavé en la marca varias veces. De hecho, todavía se pueden ver las cicatrices en diagonal que la cruzan. –Dijo enseñándole las mismas al chico, que la escuchaba alucinado-. No sé si fue por el dolor o por la pérdida de sangre, pero creo que me desmayé. Porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me levanté en mi cama con el brazo vendado y que Dumbledore y mi padre me miraban interrogantes y los dos dieron un suspiro de alivio cuando abrí los ojos. Y aquí comprendí que mi infancia no había sido ni sería ya como la de los demás. Un mes más tarde Dumbledore fundaría la Orden del Fénix, y, aunque no estuviera oficialmente dentro por ser tan pequeña, yo les ayudaba en todo lo que podía y ahí conocí a Bea.

Después, y cerrando ese pequeño paréntesis, fue el funeral de mi madre y fue Dumbledore el que dio un discurso en su honor. Y en ese momento fue cuando decidí que erradicaría todo lo que tuviera que ver con quien tú sabes; lógicamente a Malfoy no le puedo matar, porque se montaría un escándalo; pero en cuanto supe que era seguidor de Vol…de ese, corté con él. Y aún espero el momento de poder vengar la muerta de mi madre; de poder vengarme de Resschiz…

Y así terminó Lore su historia. Dos pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos por mucho que ella intentó contenerlas, al recordar toda la historia. Ron se las secó con su propia manga y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella se apoyó en su hombro.

-Vaya –dijo éste- no lo sabía. Lo siento.

-Ron, debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera a Harry. Tú has sido más comprensivo de lo que esperaba; pero ellos no lo entenderían. Por favor.

-Te lo prometo, ni siquiera a Harry, lo juro –comprendió él. Y así, abrazados fuertemente, siguieron contemplando la triste luna el resto de esa triste noche.


	9. Sucesos extraños

**SUCESOS EXTRAÑOS**

Era lunes por la mañana y todos estaban desayunando. Los cuatro de Griffindor llegaron al comedor y Lore les estaba esperando en la puerta. Entraron y se sentaron al lado de Neville que estaba leyendo el periódico, asombrado y no se daba cuenta de que estaba metiendo la manga en el chocolate que tenía delante. Cuando les vio llegar, pegó un grito y llamó a Harry corriendo, con lo que volcó la taza; pero no pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con Bea, Harry? –preguntó alucinado.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos a la vez. Pero Lore ya había cogido el periódico y leía la portada.

-¿Skeeter? –inquirió Ron bastante seguro de que acertaría.

Cuando Lore asintió, Hermione dijo:

-Cómo odio a esa tía.

-¿Qué dice? -Preguntó Bea; a lo que Lore respondió leyendo un cachito de la portada.

_Hoy notición. Alegre para una, triste para el resto y alegre para uno y triste para el resto, también. ¿Os acordáis chicas de que nos preguntábamos por cuál de nosotras se decidiría Potter? Pues os digo que habéis perdido la oportunidad. Al final el chico pasó de la aburrida de su marisabidilla compañera Granger y eligió a otra, que no es ni más ni menos que la cantante de Las Brujas de Machbeth, Bea; cuyo nombre completo, para más información, es Beatriz Black, hija del famoso Sirius Black, supongo. Pero no desesperéis; los famosos siempre acaban cortando y éstos también lo harán y entonces él volverá a estar libre. Y para los chicos, ella también._

_Rita Skeeter, corresponsal de El Profeta._

El artículo era impactante para ellos. Corto, pero impactante.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, Bea? –preguntó Lore, siempre muy rápida de mente, pues su cerebro ya se había puesto a pensar como un loco mientras los demás aún asimilaban la información.

Al ver la cara de interrogante de su amiga, añadió:

-Que ya saben dónde estamos.

Y entonces Bea comprendió; pero los demás seguían sin enterarse y Bea se lo explicó:

-Veréis. Lore y yo no queríamos que los mortífagos supieran en este momento donde estábamos y nos estábamos escondiendo; pero con esta noticia ya sabrán todos que yo estoy aquí y, por ende, Lore también porque nunca nos separamos. Y vendrán a por nosotras ahora que quien sabéis ha regresado.

Y ellos comprendieron.

-Hay que avisar a Dumbledore –dijo Hermione comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

-Vayamos a ver a McGonagal –decidió Lore.

Y las tres chicas salieron corriendo del comedor seguidas de Harry, Ron y Neville, que todavía asimilaban la información.

Entraron en el aula sin llamar y la encontraron preparando la clase que empezaría en un cuarto de hora.

-Profesora –empezó Bea- tenemos que ver al profesor Dumbledore inmediatamente.

A McGonagal le recordó mucho a la expresión que había puesto Harry Potter una vez, diciéndole exactamente las mismas palabras.

La profesora se acercó a su mesa y cogió el periódico.

- ¿Lo decís por esto? –preguntó enseñando la portada.

Al ver que Lore y Bea asentían se lo pensó un momento y, al fin, dijo:

- De acuerdo, seguidme.

Y les llevó al pasillo con la gárgola de piedra que guardaba el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Don dara din do, don diló.

Y la gárgola se abrió dejándoles pasar. McGonagal se quedó abajo y les indicó que subieran. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho y Ron llamó. Se oyó una voz diciéndoles que pasaran y cuando estuvieron dentro y hubieron cerrado la puerta, Dumbledore dijo:

-Os estaba esperando. Sé lo que ha pasado. Sentaos. ¿Habéis desayunado? ¿No? No, lo suponía. La única que ha desayunado es la túnica de Longbottom.

Y al ver que todos se reían, él se alegró e hizo aparecer una mesa con desayuno ante ellos.

Se sintieron bien. Junto a Dumbledore nadie sentía la necesidad de tener miedo.

- Lo que dice en los periódicos es, sin la menor duda, un buen aviso para Resschiz y los suyos. Pero no os preocupéis. Mientras estéis en este colegio, nada podrá haceros daño. Por lo tanto debo pediros que no vayáis a Hosmeade, por lo menos vosotras dos-. Pidió mirando a Lore y Bea.

- Pero yo tengo que ir a la tienda de Fred y George –dijo Lore.

- No sé. No deberíais ir –pero al ver la cara de súplica de ellas añadió: -bueno, está bien; pero ni os separéis vosotras, ni os separéis de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville.

- ¿De mí? –preguntó el chico extrañado.

- Neville –dijo Dumbledore mirándole a los ojos- un gran sabio dijo una vez: No importa lo que haga; cada persona en la Tierra está siempre representando el papel principal de la Historia del mundo. Y normalmente no lo sabe. Ya descubrirás tu papel, Neville, ya lo descubrirás,…

Dijo con su enigmática mirada.

- Además, tomad esto –y le tendió a Lore un colgante con forma de fénix con las alas abiertas, de acero mate.

-Cuando necesitéis ayuda agarradlo y llamadme. Y yo acudiré. Sólo tengo uno, por eso no debéis separaros.

- Gracias –dijo Bea, mientras su amiga se lo colgaba al cuello.

- Y ahora debéis iros. Llegáis ya media hora tarde a las clases.

Y todos salieron corriendo para no perder más clase.

Lorena se fue a vuelo y los demás a cuidado de criaturas mágicas, donde le contaron todo a Hagrid.

Después se fueron a la aburrida clase doble de Pociones de ese día. Lorena llegó de guardar las escobas y la clase ya había empezado; pero como Draco y los demás de Slitherin también venían con ella, Snape no les pudo castigar. Desde que supo que su hija se estaba distanciando de los de su casa y estaba acompañando a los de Griffindor, también él se estaba distanciando de ella. Y ya casi la trataba como a un estúpido alumno más de Griffindor. Y, de hecho lo parecía, porque, a excepción de dormir, lo hacía todo con Bea, Ron, Harry y Hermione. Y ahora también Neville, que desde que Dumbledore había dicho eso, se sentía importante y no se separaba de ellos ni un momento. Todos se sentaron atrás y mientras hacían su poción cuchicheaban sobre Rita Skeeter y todo el rollo al respecto.

-Atención fondo Sur –dijo Snape sin levantar la nariz del pergamino en el que la tenía sumergida- cinco puntos menos para la casa de cada uno; lo que hacen cinco menos para Slitherin y… veinticinco para Griffindor –terminó con una sonrisa maligna.

Harry se cabreó tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que los caparazones de chisparffle que tenía que triturar ya eran polvo desde hacía rato, hasta que se lo dijo Ron. Cuando terminaron la poción la metieron en frasquitos con sus nombres y se los dejaron a Snape en la mesa. Limpiaron todos los utensilios y, cuando Snape les dejó salir, aún quedaba un cuarto de hora para la siguiente clase; Así que los amigos decidieron ir a dar una vuelta. Neville tuvo que subir a por la varita, pues la había dejado arriba para la clase de Pociones y, cuando bajaba, como tenía prisa por volver con sus amigos fue por un pasadizo y unas escaleras secretas que había descubierto él mismo al tropezar y caer detrás de un tapiz. Y cuando iba a salir del tapiz, oyó una voz, que le pareció la de Malfoy, que venía del otro lado:

-…sí, exacto. Y cuando él vaya a verla… -y él y sus dos gorilas se empezaron a reír- ya os diré cómo, cuando, y todo ese rollo, que todavía no me lo han dicho.

Y los tres desaparecieron pasillo abajo.

Neville, se cercioró de que no había nadie y salió del tapiz y se puso a andar como si nada. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se habían parado a hablar con unas de Slitherin y, cuando Neville pasó un recodo y se aseguró de que no le veían, salió como una flecha hacia donde le esperaban sus amigos, en la puerta de Defensa y se lo contó.

- No sé si estaría hablando de ti y Bea, Harry porque cuando les vi, él tenía un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ en la mano –dijo Neville, orgullosos de haber descubierto algo importante.

- Seguro que quieren gastaros una broma –opinó Ron.

Y en ese momento llegó la profesora y ellos pasaron y dejaron de hablar, pues ésta era una de las pocas clases en las que todos prestaban atención siempre.

- Hoy, -dijo Tonks, inusualmente seria- os voy a enseñar cómo volveros invisibles en pocos segundos sin necesidad de una capa invisible. Pero –añadió al ver la cara de entusiasmo de los más trastos –esto no os servirá para hacer gamberradas ni se puede usar a la ligera, porque… requiere mucha energía y después…siempre estás muy cansado. Por lo tanto, en situaciones normales, o aquí en el colegio no os sirve de nada; aunque, en el hipotético caso de que… estéis en un grave peligro… y sea una urgencia…siempre viene bien pasar desapercibido.-Terminó mirando fijamente a los de la última fila.

Toda la clase se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, esperando a que Tonks les enseñara a hacerlo.

-Bien –dijo ésta- vayamos al aula de al lado que he preparado especialmente para esto y empezaré la explicación allí.

-Os pondré por parejas –explicó cuando hubieron entrado-, si se hace el hechizo bien, también deberíais conseguir que los conjuros de ataque os atravesaran sin el menor rasguño. Sólo tenéis que decir, _sinvistors, _y la magia hará el resto. Id practicando vosotros y yo pasaré uno por uno.

Bien. Harry, tú te pondrás con Parvati; Ron, con Lavender; Hermione, con Neville; Beatriz,… con Pansy Parkinson; Lorena, con Draco Malfoy…

Y cuando terminó Bea y Lore le preguntaron por qué las había puesto con esos y ella les dijo en un susurro que quería que les vigilaran.

Bea no tuvo ningún problema con la chica, pero Lore sí con Malfoy.

Se fueron a una esquina desocupada y empezaron.

- Empieza tú –dijo Malfoy con una media sonrisa en la cara.

- No, empieza tú.

- No me gusta empezar.

Pero Lore le miró fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de odio, casi inhumana, y apretó la varita que tenía en la mano izquierda con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Malfoy captó el mensaje al instante y se dispuso a comenzar.

Lanzó el hechizo y desapareció; entonces Lore oyó su voz diciéndole que le atacara y ella lo hizo. Pareció que el hechizo chocaba con algún punto entre ella y la ventana y entonces, Malfoy se volvió otra vez visible y salió disparado hacia atrás, chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo con un gemido.

-¡Uy! Perdón. Me he pasado con la fuerza. ¿Estás bien? –ahora era ella quien tenía la media sonrisa en la cara. Pero se sorprendió a sí misma compadeciéndose del pobre chico, se acercó a él y le tendió una mano. Él, sentado en el suelo, se lo pensó un poco; pero al final aceptó la ayuda para, en cuanto se hubo puesto de pie, acercar a la chica hacia sí sin soltarle la mano y decirle al oído:

- Ha vuelto…-y cuando ella intentó zafarse, la cogió de los dos brazos-…y está esperando… sediento de venganza… ¡Traidora!

Y se separó de ella.

- Me toca –dijo ella haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del chico.

Se concentró, como había hecho tantas veces antes, como cuando era pequeña… se concentró para hacer el hechizo bien a la primera; tenía que salirle, como tantos otros que había conseguido en el primer intento, para darle una lección a Malfoy y para que él no se vengara del hechizo de ataque que ella le había lanzado minutos antes, con la intención de derribarlo y que él viera de lo que era capaz. Dijo la palabra y, en el momento en que desapareció, Malfoy la lanzó un conjuro sin darle tiempo a prepararse. Ella se asustó, cerró los ojos y puso las manos delante para protegerse; pero enseguida notó un suave cosquilleo en el estómago y oyó que el hechizo se estrellaba contra la pared, detrás de ella.

-¡Muy bien, Lorena! –la señorita Tonks había aparecido detrás de Malfoy-, ahora usted Malfoy.

Y el chico lo intentó. Seguía sin conseguir atravesar los hechizos y la profesora se demoró ayudándole. Lore, distraída, se miró las manos; no las vio. Se miró los pies; tampoco los vio. Se miró en un espejo que había al fondo de la sala; y allí tampoco estaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muy cansada y le preguntó a la profesora, que por fin había conseguido enseñar a Malfoy, el contrahechizo. Era, como la mayoría de las veces, la palabra al revés. Cuando la dijo, se sintió mucho más cansada que antes y se dio cuenta de que ahora sí se veía en el espejo.

Al terminar la clase, les preguntó a sus amigos qué tal.

- Yo muy bien, me ha salido casi a la primera, pero Parkinson no dejaba de lanzarme hechizos fuertes todo el rato, claro que yo se los devolví luego-. Dijo Bea- y lo bueno es que a ella sí le daban todo el rato y no lo ha conseguido.

- A mi me ha costado un poco; pero al final lo hice –aseguró Ron.

- A mi también –se apresuró a añadir Harry.

- Pues a mi lo de invisibilidad me salió desde el principio –asombró Neville a todos- pero no he conseguido que no me dieran los hechizos –añadió casi en un susurro y poniéndose colorado. Iban hacia el comedor.

- ¿Y tú Lore? –preguntó Ron cogiéndola por la cintura.

- Oh, yo lo conseguí a la primera –dijo rápido y haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Después de comer salieron al patio del reloj, donde la profesora McGonagal y el director les esperaban para ir a Hosmeade.

Al llegar allí, entraron en Las Tres Escobas, los seis juntos y allí pidieron seis cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron en una mesa detrás de una columna para pasar un poco inadvertidos a la gente. Por esa razón Malfoy no les vio al entrar. Dejó a Crabbe y Goyle en una mesa y les dijo que le esperaran ahí. Miró a todos los lados y salió a hurtadillas por una puerta lateral del establecimiento.

- ¿Qué irá a hacer? –preguntó Bea extrañada.

- No lo sé –dijo Harry levantándose- pero voy a averiguarlo-. Y salió corriendo de allí.

- Procuraré que no se meta en líos –dijo Lore y lo siguió corriendo también.

Los demás se quedaron sentados, pues pensaron que si iban todos sería un canteo enorme. Pero Bea tenía sus dudas:

- ¿No dijo Dumbledore que no debíamos separarnos?

- Sí –contestó Hermione- pero ya no podemos hacer nada. No sabemos a dónde han ido.

- Además –añadió Ron- las que estáis en peligro sois Lore y tú. Tú estás aquí con nosotros y estás a salvo y ella está con Harry y, aunque esté fuera y, por tanto, en un peligro mayor, tiene el colgante ¿no?

- Mmm –dijo Bea por toda respuesta.

- Yo si fuera ellos –intervino Neville que había estado callado hasta entonces- y consiguiera alguna información, vendría luego aquí para contároslo a vosotros, así que creo que tenemos que esperarlos aquí, ¿no?

- Supongo –dijo Ron bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza y dejando que la espuma le pusiera bigote. Se puso a imitar al señor Crouch y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Lore alcanzó a Harry a mitad de la calle y éste le dijo que Malfoy se había metido donde años atrás él escuchó los primeros rumores sobre Sirius. No dejaban entrar allí a menores; pero a Malfoy le habían abierto la puerta y había entrado como si nada.

- Que pena que no tengamos la capa invisible –dijo Lore.

- Pero tenemos el hechizo de Tonks –recordó Harry.

- No sé; me cansé mucho y sólo estuve un cuarto de hora.

- Oh, vamos. Malfoy ha entrado como si nada en un establecimiento para mayores de edad, mirando a los lados para que no le viera nadie y encima ha dejado a sus dos gorilas en otro sitio, ¿no te parece esto una situación de emergencia?

Entonces Lore se cercioró de que no les vieran y sacó la varita. Harry hizo otro tanto y los dos se cogieron de la mano para no perderse el uno al otro y pronunciaron el hechizo.

Las cabezas reducidas que había dentro de la posada vieron que la puerta se abría y se cerraba sola y lo achacaron al viento. Los dos chicos no vieron a Malfoy en la sala común así que subieron a las habitaciones y fueron escuchando puerta por puerta hasta que, detrás de una, escucharon la voz del niño.

- Exacto, ya lo saben.

- Bien-. Dijo una voz que Lore recordaba perfectamente-. Pero no os apresuréis. Será a finales de vuestro curso, así que por ahora nada.

- Y ¿cómo lo hago?

-Toma, cuando esté…un momento. Noto algo familiar cerca. Espera, voy a…

Y en ese momento, si Lore se hubiese preparado, habría aguantado pero le pilló de improviso. El hombre apretó su marca para llamar a los mortífagos y la de Lore le brilló y dolió. Y ella pegó un grito.

- Nos están espiando –dijo el hombre.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y cogió a Lore y salieron corriendo por el pasillo. El hombre, que estaba encapuchado, salió al pasillo y lanzó un hechizo que pasó a través de los dos muchachos y dio de lleno en la pared de las escaleras. Cuando él llegó a ellas miró hacia abajo y vio que la puerta se abría y se cerraba de golpe; pero cuando salió ya no pudo ver a nadie entre tanta multitud.

- No te preocupes –dijo Malfoy a sus espaldas- creo que sé quién era.

Y los dos volvieron a la habitación y siguieron hablando.

Harry y Lore no pararon hasta llegar a las Tres Escobas y sentarse con sus amigos. Ron y Neville dieron un grito cuando dos sillas de su mesa se separaron corriendo y se acercaron un poco, solas; pero Bea y Hermione sabían lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó esta última.

Y entonces Lore y Harry se quitaron el hechizo. Estaban los dos fatigados y sólo querían ir a la cama; pero Harry les contó lo que habían oído.

- Estaba encapuchado, no pudimos ver quién era…

- Pero yo reconocí la voz –dijo Lore, los ojos perdidos en su jarra vacía- era Resschiz.

Y sus dedos apretaron tanto la jarra que Ron se la tuvo que quitar para que no la rompiera.

- Oye –dijo Harry pensativo- ¿por qué pegaste ese grito?

- Emmm… pues…porque había visto una araña muy grande –contestó pillada por sorpresa- yo también les tengo fobia a las arañas… pero no quería admitirlo. Soy muy orgullosa y si no hay motivo para decirlo, me lo callo.

Y Harry pareció conformarse.

Se formó un tenso silencio en el que cada uno pensaba en lo suyo.

- Tenemos que ir a por eso a la tienda de los gemelos, Lore –dijo Ron para romper el hielo.

- Sí –dijo Lore con tono cansado. Pero como no le apetecía andar, cogió la mano de Ron, sonó un chasquido y al segundo se aparecieron los dos en la tienda de Fred y George.

- No deberíais hacer eso aquí –dijo Fred- aún no sois mayores de edad y si os viera alguien os podría caer una gorda.

No parecían nada sorprendidos.

- Debo suponer que tú no sabes, ¿no Ron? –dijo George- ¿has sido tú Lore?

- Ajá –contestó ella.

- ¿Lo tenéis? –preguntó Ron excitado.

- Sí –dijo Fred con una pícara sonrisa en la cara- pero nos gustaría que lo retrasarais un poco…

…sed pacientes –corroboró George- es que como nos ha costado tanto conseguirlo, queríamos que esperarais hasta Semana Santa que es cuando nosotros podemos ir a veros y está Malfoy, seguro; así nosotros podríamos ver cómo seguís nuestros pasos y, dicho sea de paso, reírnos un poco.

- Por mí vale –aceptó Lore.

- De acuerdo –dijo Ron- ¿quién lo guardará?

- Podemos hacerlo nosotros –se ofreció Fred- aquí está más seguro que en Hogwarts, con tantos profesores y tanta gente.

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, Harry y Lore se fueron a las habitaciones con la intención de dormir. Lore llegó a su sala común y allí se encontró con una sola persona: Malfoy.

Ella no le hizo caso y fue a subir las escaleras, pero él se puso delante.

- Déjame pasar –dijo ella.

Pero él la agarró por las muñecas y la puso de espaldas a la pared. Ella intentó librarse; pero no tenía fuerzas para quitárselo de encima.

- Vaya, vaya-, dijo él- ¿estás cansada, pequeña? –se burló; pero entonces su expresión se endureció- entonces es que eras tú la que escuchaba detrás de la puerta con un hechizo de invisibilidad, ¿verdad, por eso gritaste cuando Resschiz nos llamó. ¿Eras tú? –exigió. Pero, para su sorpresa, Lore le miró sonriendo con una expresión oscura.

- ¿Qué oíste? –demandó Malfoy.

- Para mi desgracia, nada relevante. La última frase. Algo así como… "toma, cuando esté… espera, noto algo cerca, un momento… nos espían".

Y sólo cuando se aseguró de que únicamente había oído eso, Malfoy la soltó.


	10. Navidades y planes oscuros

**_Hola gente! Aquí llegan los ultimos tres capitulos que he escrito, en buen orden, jejeje, ke estaban mal puestos, ya está corregido._**

**__**

**_Gracias hector por avisar, jejeje._**

**_Y gracias a todos mis lectores, hector, Isa Luna y los ke no deja review también, Vir, Noe, etc._**

**__**

**NAVIDADES Y PLANES OSCUROS**

Pasaron los días y Malfoy hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Los chicos también, porque, como habían oído que no sucedería nada hasta finales de curso, habían decidido esperar antes de decírselo a nadie y recabar más información sobre lo que harían Malfoy y los mortífagos. Porque estaba claro que él estaba haciendo tratos con ellos.

Un domingo por la mañana, se celebró el primer partido de Quidditch del curso: Griffindor contra Hufflepuff.

Lore y Hermione estaban ya sentadas en los bancos, cuando llegó Neville con unas bolsas de palomitas y unos refrescos, que repartió.

Harry, Ron y Bea estaban en los vestuarios. Bea estaba muy nerviosa, pues iba a ser su primer partido. Harry la cogió de la mano.

- No te preocupes. Hazlo igual que en las pruebas y todo estará chupado.

Bea sonrió.

Les avisaron de que iban a salir de un momento a otro.

Lore, Hermione y Neville vieron abrirse las puertas y salir al equipo en perfecto orden. Alicia Spinnet, Caty Bell y Angelina Johnson, las primeras. Ron detrás. Luego Bea y Seamus Finnigan, que cuando se fueron los gemelos ocupó el puesto de uno de ellos. Y por último, el buscador, Harry.

Los de Hufflepuff se partieron de risa cuando Ron se colocó delante de los aros. Pero éste no les hizo caso y sonrió tranquilamente; incluso les saludó con la mano. Eso les asustó un poco a los otros. Y es que, ellos no lo sabían, pero sólo pocos días antes, Ron le había pedido a Lore que le enseñara a guardar los tres aros y él había aprendido rápido.

La señora Hootch dio comienzo al partido con su viejo silbato. Ron se colocó delante de los aros, dispuesto a no dejar pasar a nadie ni a nada a través de ellos. Las cazadoras cogieron la quaffle y se lanzaron a los aros contrarios. Bea y Seamus subieron a vigilar las bludgers; tenían plan de ataque: Seamus defendía a las cazadoras y Bea a Harry y Ron. Y Harry subió alto, para buscar la snitch dorada. Las cazadoras llevaban ya varios puntos, cuando los de Hufflepuff les quitaron la pelota. Salieron disparados hacia Ron y sus aros. Hicieron un combo, se pasaron la pelota muy rápido; pero Ron no la perdía de vista. Apuntaron al aro de la derecha y Ron se lanzó hacia el de la izquierda, milésimas de segundo antes de que éstos dispararan en esa dirección.

Ron ya conocía ese truco.

El hico atrapó la quaffle y los de Hufflepuff se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras los de Griffindor y Ravenclaw prorrumpían en aplausos y vítores. Ron pasó la quaffle a Angelina, que la atrapó en el aire y salió disparada hacia el otro lado.

Por su parte, Harry, había visto la snitch y la había seguido; pero ésta se había metido entre el público y la había perdido.

Bea, pronto se encontró en un dilema. Una quaffle se acercaba a Ron, que no la había visto porque también se le acercaban los cazadores del otro equipo y él estaba pendiente de eso. Y además, un golpeador de Hufflepuff perseguía la otra bludger, y ella suponía que se la lanzaría a Harry, pues ya lo habían intentado antes. Bea tuvo una idea. Se lanzó hacia la bludger que se acercaba peligrosamente a Ron y se puso delante a esperarla.

Se preparó y la golpeó.

La golpeó con tanta fuerza, que la bludger salió disparada hacia el otro lado del campo y dio de lleno en el bate del golpeador que perseguía a la otra pelota, con tanta fuerza que el bate salió disparado de su mano, segundos antes de que golpeara la bludger y el chico no tuvo otra opción más que ir a recogerlo.

Y Bea sonrió.

De pronto vio un destello dorado, encima de los profesores.

- ¡HARRY! –gritó. Y cuando éste miró, le señaló la snitch y Harry se lanzó a por ella.

Por desgracia, el otro buscador también se había fijado y los dos se empujaban y se intentaban tirar de la escoba mutuamente.

En picado hacia el suelo. Directos al cielo. Entre el público. Bajo el campo entre las columnas de madera que lo sostenían, e incluso, a través de los aros. Les había tocado una snitch inalcanzable que cada vez se alejaba más. Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de pensar que la habían perdido, se fijó en algo. La snitch iba directa a una de las tarimas de profesores, en un ángulo descendente; la tarima tenía otra pared de público a la derecha y como la dirección era hacia abajo, sólo podría girar hacia la izquierda, a no ser que atravesara la tarima, lo cual no era muy probable. Así que Harry sorprendió al otro buscador desviándose del itinerario de la snitch. Cuando ésta giró y se alejó del buscador de Hufflepuff, Harry ya estaba en medio de su trayectoria y, antes de que la pelotita pudiera escapar, la atrapó.

Hootch lo vio.

-¡Gana Griffindor! –gritó a los cuatro vientos. Y una oda de aplausos inundó los palcos de Griffindor y Ravenclaw.

La semana siguiente la tenían llena de deberes y estudios porque se acercaban las Navidades y, ya se sabe, que antes de las vacaciones es cuando más trabajo le mandan a uno.

Una noche Hermione y Lore, como de costumbre, se quedaron en la biblioteca hasta tarde haciendo deberes de todas las asignaturas que tenían. La bibliotecaria Pince, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso y había cogido el hábito de darles la llave de la biblioteca para que cerraran ellas porque siempre se iban las últimas muy tarde. Desde que dormía más, la señora Pince tenía mejor humor; todos lo habían notado y los que devolvían los libros tarde lo agradecían. Esa noche en concreto se habían quedado mucho más de lo que solían, porque al día siguiente les mandarían exponer dos metros de pergamino de memoria. Cuando terminaron se fueron entre unas estanterías a dejar los libros que habían cogido.

Ocurrieron varias cosas:

El libro estaba casi al final de la biblioteca, con lo cual era un ángulo oscuro que no se veía casi desde ninguna parte y ellas se encontraban en él.

Eran las únicas autorizadas a andar por los pasillos a esas horas de la noche y eso fue lo que les hizo quedarse calladas y espiar.

La puerta estaba cerrada, no les gustaba dejarla abierta a esas horas a los profesores.

Se oyó la voz –claramente de Malfoy- al otro lado de la puerta diciendo alohomora.

La puerta se abrió y él, Crabbe y Goyle entraron en la biblioteca.

-Corred, ahora que Filch está en el tercer piso –dijo.

Entraron en la sección prohibida y se pusieron a buscar.

-¡Mierda! –se oyó a Malfoy al cabo de un rato- no está.

-A lo mejor se lo ha llevado alguien –sugirió Crabbe.

-¡Imbécil! Si no está, es porque se lo ha llevado alguien; eso ya lo sé estúpido.

-¿Y si Dumbledore también ha descubierto cómo sacar a la gente de ahí?

-No –dijo Malfoy-la que lo estaba investigando era la mujer Snape, en todo caso es ella la que lo descubrió antes de morir. Y si lo ha hecho, lo más seguro es que se halla llevado el libro a su casa…y el secreto a la tumba hace mucho tiempo; así que…estas Navidades sé que los dos, padre e hija, no irán a su casa; uno se quedará aquí y la otra se va con su _querido Ron_, así que iré y lo cogeré. Vámonos antes de que nos oiga alguien.

Y desaparecieron.

Hermione se quedó callada mirando a Lorena.

-Mis planes de Navidad acaban de cambiar –dijo ésta-. Lo siento por Ron, pero se va a tener que ir solito con su familia.

-Vámonos –dijo Hermione viendo que su amiga ya tenía controlada la situación.

Y las dos cerraron la biblioteca y se fueron a dormir.

Ese sábado no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hablar porque era el partido Ravenclaw contra Slitherin. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bea y Neville estaban ya en las gradas cuando todo el profesorado entró. El comentarista presentó a los equipos y éstos salieron uno tras otro.

Lorena se colocó en los aros, dispuesta, como cada partido, a fijarse en la quaffle y nada más que en la quaffle. La señora Hootch tocó su silbato y dio comienzo al partido. Los cazadores de Slitherin se lo tomaron con calma porque pensaban que, con Lore y Malfoy, ganarían. Y, por esa razón, los de Ravenclaw cogieron la quaffle y se dirigieron a la portería de Lore. Ésta se puso a gritar a sus compañeros para regañarles y Malfoy, ahora capitán del equipo, les reprendió también. Lore paró sin mucha dificultad el lanzamiento de los de Ravenclaw y le pasó la pelota a uno de sus compañeros. Los cuales ya se pusieron las pilas y se alejaron de allí y ya casi no se acercaban así que no tuvo mucho trabajo.

Y como sus cazadores estaban cerca de los aros contrarios, ella se aburría. Miró a los lados y, de repente, la vio. Abajo, en la base de los aros que ella guardaba, había algo brillante. Se lanzó en picado y la cosita dorada salió huyendo. Ella viró y la siguió, la escoba paralela al suelo. Entonces aceleró, alargó la mano y lo atrapó. Cuando estaba volviendo, miró arriba, y vio que un cazador de Ravenclaw se acercaba a sus aros con la quaffle en la mano, aprovechada la ventaja de que ella dejara los aros libres para lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Ya la había adelantado por encima, así que ella dio la vuelta, aceleró al máximo, pero el cazador lanzó. Ella ya casi estaba; pero vio que no iba a llegar. Sólo eran diez puntos, frente a los sesenta que llevaban ellos; pero ella no quería manchar su historial de guardiana. Nunca le habían metido un punto. Ni lo harían ahora; se impulsó con los pies en la escoba y saltó. Atrapó la quaffle, segundos antes de que ésta pasara a través del aro central; pero ahora iba a caer y tenía las dos manos ocupadas.

-¡DRACO! –gritó. Y cuando éste la miró le lanzó el objeto dorado que tenía en la mano, mientras comenzaba a caer. Éste lo atrapó al aire; pero, a su pesar, estaba más preocupado porque ella se caía al suelo, aún con la quaffle en la mano. Pero no parecía asustada. Lo tenía todo bajo control. Silbó, como ella sola sabía hacer y su escoba calló en picado, ella la agarró con la mano que le había quedado libre, a menos de un metro del suelo y, sin que ella hiciera nada, la Saeta Platino dio un giro brusco y se elevó; después, a una altura razonable, paró; Lorena se subió y, cuando ya pasó el susto, todos los de Slitherin, y para sorpresa de algunos, varios de Griffindor, se unieron en una ovación. Cuando acabó, Malfoy alzó la mano con lo que le había lanzado ella y dejó ver la pequeña snitch dorada.

- ¡El partido ha terminado! –dijo la señora Hootch- ¡Gana Slitherin! Lo que significa, que la final será… ¡entre Slitherin y Griffindor!

El resto de la mañana la tuvieron libre. Por la tarde se iban a Hogsmeade. Los seis amigos se fueron directos a Bertie&Botts a comprar chucherías. Luego se fueron a la tienda más concurrida de todo Hogsmeade: la tienda Sortilegios Weasley artículos de broma. Allí compartieron las chucherías con ellos y les contaron todo lo que habían oído y lo que había pasado los últimos días.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Fred.

-Más razón aún para seguir adelante con el plan –corroboró George.

-¿Qué plan? –preguntó Hermione desconfiando.

-Nada importante –dijo Lore.

-Una pequeña bromilla a Malfoy –añadió Ron tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? –gritó Hermione- ¿ya estáis otra vez con esas?

-Oye pues a mí me parece una buena idea –dijo Harry.

-Hay que sdarle de vez en cuando una lección –ayudó Neville con la boca llena de ranas de chocolate.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Bea.

-Sois todos unos niños –terció Hermione- y vosotros los que más –añadió volviéndose hacia los gemelos- estaré en las Tres Escobas –finalizó; y se fue pitando por la puerta.

-Bueno –dijo Harry- ¿nos vais a contar de qué va la broma?

-¿Por qué os lo teníais tan calladito? –preguntó a su vez Neville.

-¿Os podemos ayudar? –dijo Bea con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

-No, ya lo tenemos todo preparado –contestó Ron.

-Pero os lo podemos contar si queréis –añadió Lore.

-No os lo habíamos dicho –empezó Fred- porque creímos que os pondríais todos como Hermione...

-...Obviamente nos equivocamos –terminó George- venid, os lo enseñaremos.

Y entraron en la trastienda para explicarles la broma a los que no la conocían y hacerles prometer que no dirían nada al respecto a nadie.

Cuando llegaron a las Tres Escobas, Hermione estaba en una mesa, con Luna Lovegood, hablando.

Los amigos pidieron las bebidas de siempre y se sentaron con ellas. Su amiga les miró con mala cara; pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

-Hola –saludó Luna sonriente.

Hola, buenas tardes –dijeron ellos.

-Vi a Malfoy entrar en la Casa de los Gritos acompañado de tres personas –dijo Luna en seguida- no sé qué hará allí, la casa lleva mucho deshabitada.

Los amigos cruzaron una mirada de preocupación.

-Hay que ir a ver –dictaminó Harry en seguida.

-Sí –corroboró Lorena-; pero no podemos ir todos, ahora mismo somos siete, llamaríamos demasiado la atención. Dime Luna¿sabes si siguen ahí?

-No. Salieron a buscar no sé qué cosa para terminar no sé qué otra cosa. Me vieron y ahora él y la chica está buscando esa cosa y los otros dos me están buscando a mí. Son un poco tontos, no me he movido del bar y no me he escondido y todavía no me han encontrado.

-¿Entonces son Crabbe y Goyle? –inquirió Ron con una media sonrisa.

-Son Crabbe y Goyle -corroboraron los demás.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Lore- Harry, Ron, Hermione, id a la casa y buscad qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Neville. Luna, Bea, id a buscar a Malfoy y a Parkinson (porque supongo que es ella la que va con él) y ved qué es lo que necesita, procurad evitar encontraros con los otros dos gorilas. Y yo que sé aparecerme, me iré alrededor de la casa y vigilaré por si llegan y tengo que sacaros de ahí. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Jo, cómo piensa –dijo Ron- a veces se nota demasiado que eres de Slitherin.

-No me lo recuerdes –dijo Lore.

-Bien. Por mí vale –afirmó Harry, y cuando todos asintieron dijo:- en marcha.

Y todos se levantaron, pagaron las bebidas que casi no habían tocado y cada uno se dirigió a su lugar.

Neville, Luna y Bea, en el primer lugar en el que miraron fue en Borgins en el callejón Nocturn.

Y acertaron.

Malfoy y Pansy parkinson estaban comprándole a Borgin un ingrediente para una poción; pero no pudieron discernir cuál era. De pronto Parkinson dio un bote y ella y Malfoy dieron la espalda a la puerta por la que miraban los compañeros para agacharse a observar algo. Se levantaron encrespados, pagaron corriendo y ni esperaron el cambio, algo muy raro en ellos, y salieron corriendo, provocando que los compañeros tuvieran que meterse entre un montón de cajas vacías apiladas a un lado de la tienda para esconderse. No cupieron del todo; pero los dos Slitherins no parecieron darse cuenta, algo les había alertado y los espías creían saber el qué; pero ahora lo único que podían hacer era volver a las Tres Escobas y esperar no toparse con Crabbe y Goyle. Lorena les vería llegar y, en menos que canta un gallo traería a sus amigos de vuelta.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se separaron de Lore al llegar a la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos y ésta se dirigió furtivamente hacia un árbol cercano, se subió y se acurrucó entre sus ramas y se puso a pensar. Pero no pudo pensar mucho. Dos minutos después aparecieron corriendo Malfoy y Parkinson; pero lo peor era que habían subido por el otro lado de la montaña y Lore no se lo esperaba; y estaban entrando ya en la casa. Para intentar ganar tiempo, la chica cogió una piña y la lanzó al otro lado del jardín. Todo habría ido bien... de no ser porque Malfoy ya conocía ese truco.

-Se han ido por ahí –dijo la muchacha –los he oído.

-No –contestó Malfoy- es un truco; están aún dentro.

Y desaparecieron por la puerta; pero en ese momento, Lore ya había pasado por todas las habitaciones de abajo y registraba ya la segunda planta en busca de sus compañeros.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no encontraron nada anormal en primera y segunda planta y estaban terminando de registrar la tercera cuando Lore se les apareció delante de la puerta de la habitación.

-Están aquí –dijo simplemente.

Los otros entendieron, le dieron la mano y desaparecieron. Momentos después Malfoy abría la puerta de la última habitación vacía y su cara se crispaba en una mueca de rabia.

Les habían avisado, comunicándose con unas monedas, algo que habían copiado a los del ED, de que tres personas se dirigían a la Casa y él estaba seguro de quiénes eran y de que Lovegood les habría avisado y de que sus gorilas no habrían podido cogerla.

Los amigos salieron del baño de las Tres Escobas como si nada y se sentaron con sus compañeros. Éstos le contaron lo que habían visto y ellos hicieron otro tanto.

-En mi opinión –dijo Hermione- eso que Malfoy iba a hacerle a "ella", sea quién sea, está relacionado con alguna poción, lo cual no es nada bueno conociéndole, y esa poción la esta haciendo en la Casa de los Gritos. Pero allí no había nada extraño... ¿qué se nos escapa?

-¡El sótano! –dijo Lore de repente.

-¡Sí¿habéis mirado en el sótano? –preguntó Bea.

-Nop –contestó Ron-. Allí debe de estar.

En cualquier caso –dijo Luna- hay que volver al colegio, se está haciendo tarde.

Y así lo hicieron.

Esa noche ni Lore ni Harry durmieron, tenían un plan; Bea había querido ayudarles, pero Harry le había pedido que se quedara a vigilar que Malfoy no les siguiera.

Lore se levantó a las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando todos dormían, salió de la cama completamente vestida y se dirigió al hall. No se dio cuenta de que desde la invisibilidad de su hechizo, dos pares de brillantes ojos la observaban, entornados por la sospecha.

Harry y Bea salieron de su torre cuando todos dormían y se encontraron con Lore en el vestíbulo. Harry y Lore se metieron bajo la capa invisible y ella se escondió entre las sombras, detrás de una estatua a la espera de Malfoy que de seguro, vendría. Pero en cuanto la puerta principal se cerró tras sus amigos, notó que no se podía mover y se asustó; oyó una risa diabólica delante de ella y vio que la puerta se abría y cerraba de nuevo, aparentemente ella sola y supo... que habían caído los tres en una sucia trampa.

Lore y Harry acababan de pisar el césped cuando volvieron a oír la puerta. Se volvieron alarmados; pero no vieron a nadie. De pronto, algo tiró de su capa y los dejó al descubierto. Harry salió disparado ladera arriba y aterrizó en un camino adyacente; volvió a salir volando hacia atrás y se oyó una risa diabólica, femenina, que parecía proceder del mismísimo aire. Y la voz gritó al viento.

-Crucio –y Harry pegó un grito de dolor y llamó a Lore...

...pero ésta tenía sus propios problemas.

Ella había sido lanzada ladera abajo y rodó sobre la hierba sin control hasta que acabó casi en el lago. Unas pisadas sobre la hierba la seguían de cerca y ella lo notó. Cuando consiguió parar dijo:

-Draco, cobarde¿por qué no te dejas ver y peleas como un hombre?

-¿estás insinuando que soy una mujer? –preguntó el aire dejando que la chica se levantara poco a poco.

-No –contestó ella- estoy insinuando que eres una gallina, las mujeres son mucho más listas que tú.

Y como castigo por su ofensa salió disparada hacia atrás y cayó al lago. Se apresuró a salir de él.

-Te advierto –dijo Malfoy caminando a su alrededor- que estás en una clara posición de desventaja.

Pero Lore era experta en encontrar gente y, siguiendo el sonido de su voz y el débil crujir de la hierba bajo sus pies, descubrió su posición y lanzó un hechizo; por desgracia, Malfoy lo vio y lo esquivó.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el muchacho la volvió a lanzar al suelo y se tiró encima de ella. Le quitó la varita y la lanzó ladera arriba. Luego la sujetó por las muñecas.

-¿Quieres que hagamos un duelo justo? –dijo- bien, me dejaré ver –y acto seguido Lore pudo verle.

-Sí, claro –contestó ella-; pero así tú estás inmovilizándome y con la varita en la mano y yo estoy debajo sin varita. Estoy en desventaja.

-Eso se arregla, Accio varita de Lorena.

Y la varita voló del suelo en donde yacía y aterrizó en la mano de Malfoy. Éste, sin soltar a Lore se la puso a ella en la mano y luego, dio un ágil salto hacia atrás. Lorena se pus en pie, rápida como un felino..., y comenzó el duelo...

Harry lo tenía bastante crudo. Sus alaridos se oían por todos los terrenos del colegio. Esa Parkinson era bastante cruel. Además no le había dejado sacar la varita en ningún momento. No le daba tregua, y él no la encontraba.

De pronto el dolor cesó y Parkinson pegó un grito. Harry vio un bulto negro rodar por el césped. Oyó la voz de Bea:

-¡Cómo te atreves niñata a ponerle una mano encima a mi chico¡Lo vas a pagar caro!

Se revolvía en el suelo, como si estuviera intentando coger a alguien, o inmovilizarlo; pero claro, ninguno veía lo que la otra chica hacía, así que pronto Bea también salió disparada hacia atrás. Pero ella también sabía controlar a gente por medio del sonido y supo dónde estaba Parkinson. Sacó la varita y gritó:

-¿Qué te pasa¿Tan cobarde eres que no puedes luchar un duelo limpio, dejándote ver?... ¿O es que no tienes suficiente poder como para enfrentarte a mí?- susurró insinuante mientras ayudaba a Harry a levantarse. En ese momento, la Slitherin se levantó el hechizo con una seria expresión en la cara.

-Bien –dijo-, uno contra uno. Tú contra mí.

-Vamos allá –dijo Bea con una pícara sonrisa en la boca.

Por su parte, Draco y Lore, los dos, las estaban pasando canutas. Lore estaba entrenada por Resschiz, pero Malfoy también sabía artes oscuras; y lo estaba demostrando bastante bien. Aún así Lore controlaba bastante el duelo... hasta que... En un momento dado, la chica oyó un alarido proveniente de la parte de arriba, que no era de Harry. "Bea" pensó. Y en un milisegundo de distracción, Draco la derribó y le arrebató la varita. Lore se iba a levantar, pero cuando ya estaba a medio camino, notó la varita de Draco en su nuca y se paró.

-No te muevas, o te fulmino.

De tal suerte que la pilló justo de rodillas; la tenía a su merced. Y sin previo aviso, lanzó un crucio. Lore no gritó, porque estaba acostumbrada a sufrir dolor y la habían entrenado contra eso; pero apretó los dientes... y Malfoy lo notó.

-¿No vas a gritar? –preguntó dándole más potencia al hechizo- Bien, da igual. ¿Qué hacíais antes en la Casa de los Gritos?

-¿La casa de los Gritos? –preguntó Lore intentando aparentar incredulidad.

-Sí, no te hagas la tonta. Sé que tú y Potter estuvisteis allí. Y que hoy volvíais. ¿No? –y le lanzó de nuevo la maldición cruciatus.

-No. No estuvimos allí.

-No me mientas. ¿A dónde ibais ahora sino?

´-A ver a Hagrid. Ya sabes que no nos dejan salir de noche.

-No te creo. ¿Qué buscabais en la casa? Uno de mis contactos estuvo ahí y os vio entrar.

-¿Y en el hipotético caso de que hubiéramos ido, por qué tienes tanto interés en lo que hicimos?... ¿qué escondes? –cambió de voz a un susurro de sospecha- ¿Qué escondes en ella que no quieres que veamos?

-Nada. Era simplemente porque creo que vosotros escondéis algo en ella. Sé que estáis tramando un atentado contra mi persona. Ha llegado a mis oídos una conspiración contra mí.

En los ojos de Lore, agachada, lució un brillo de rabia, sin embargo nada se veía en ellos salvo una máxima convicción cuando alzó la cabeza y dijo mirándole a los ojos:

-No estuvimos en esa casa. No desde que murió Sirius.

Y en ese momento, Draco notó un brillo de pena en sus grandes ojos verdes. Ya fuera por eso, o porque oyó algo, se levantó y salió corriendo.

Bea y Parkinson luchaban ferozmente. Mientras, Harry se recuperaba. Parkinson, de vez en cuando, le lanzaba hechizos a él; pero Bea siempre los paraba. En una de las veces que paró uno, Parkinson fue más rápida y le lanzó el cruciatus. Bea pegó un grito. Pero enseguida se recuperó y siguió luchando. De pronto se oyeron unos ladridos a lo lejos. Hagrid y Fang, alertados por los gritos, venían corriendo jardín arriba. Parkinson salió corriendo y a un grito suyo, Malfoy subió corriendo y se la unió. Los dos desaparecieron por la entrada del castillo.

Para cuando Hagrid llegó junto a Bea y Harry, Lore ya subía por la ladera y en varias ventanas se habían encendido luces.

-La que nos va a caer –dijo Bea cuando Lore llegó.

-¿Qué hacíais despiertos a estas horas y fuera del colegio? –preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

-Hagrid –comenzó Lore-, hemos descubierto que Malfoy y los suyos planean un atentado contra alguien. Y nos dirigíamos a...

Pero en ese momento la puerta del vestíbulo se abrió de par en par. Y apareció McGonagal, seguida, ni más ni menos que por Dumbledore.

Y se dirigieron directamente hacia ellos.

-La que nos va a caer –corroboró Lore.

Los dos profesores llegaron junto a ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó enérgicamente McGonagall.

Los chicos decidieron al momento que era mejor contar toda la verdad y así lo hicieron.

-Venid a mi despacho –dijo Dumbledore.

Y así lo hicieron. Cuando estuvieron lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos, Dumbledore dijo:

-Sabéis que acusar a alguien de intentar atentar contra otra persona es muy grave. Seguro que el señor Malfoy tiene una buena excusa para acudir a esa casa sin que sea un atentado contra alguien.

-¡Pero profesor! –dijo Harry- ¿No lo entiende, le oímos decir hace tiempo que...

-Ya sé lo que le oísteis decir, Harry. Pero de momento es mejor esperar. Por ahora me importa más lo que acaba de pasar en los jardines. Sentaos y esperad. He mandado a Snape a buscar al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Parkinson. Cuando lleguen os hablaré a todos.

En ese momento sonó una llamada en la puerta.

-Ah, mirad; ya están aquí. Adelante –dijo.

Y Snape entró precedido de los dos Slitherins. Cuando vio allí a su hija la miró con una cara de enfado de las que no se quitan fácilmente.

-Gracias profesor Snape. Déjeme a solas con ellos.

-Sí señor.

Y la puerta se cerró tras él.

-Bien. Supongo que saben por qué están aquí.

Nadie contestó.

-Vuestro silencio sólo me dice que sí. Es muy grave hacer un duelo en los jardines de este colegio. Tanto más si es de noche y lo habéis hecho a hurtadillas. Y encima no ha sido uno, sino dos duelos.

Por esa misma razón tengo que castigaros a todos los aquí presentes. Pero... además... ha llegado a mis oídos que vosotros dos –dijo mirando a Malfoy y a Parkinson por encima de sus gafas de media luna- habéis usado una de las maldiciones imperdonables. ¿Sabéis lo grave que es eso? Podría acarrearos la expulsión. Si no para siempre, sí al menos durante el resto del trimestre –Draco y su amiga pusieron caras de horror por un segundo. Ser expulsados era muy grave-. Así que...

-¡No! –dijo Lore de repente sobresaltando a todos menos a Dumbledore-. No les expulse señor... no... no es necesario... ehm... no hace...

-Yo decidiré lo que es necesario y lo que no, señorita Lorena –y ésta bajó la cabeza- no obstante, soy benévolo y si usted que ha sido una de las afectadas me lo pide, no les expulsaré; pero aparte del castigo que tienen en común, a ellos dos les pondré otro más. Y os voy a bajar a todos diez puntos. Y vosotros dos –añadió mirando a Draco y a Pansy- deberíais agradecer a vuestra compañera el no ser expulsados del colegio. Ahora id y dormid lo que queda de noche. Ya os comunicaré los castigos. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –contestó Draco y salió decidido del despacho. Pansy Parkinson le siguió corriendo sin decir una palabra. Los otros tres dijeron adiós al director y se fueron en pos de los otros. Antes de salir Lore dijo:

-Gracias.

Y se fue.

Al pie de las escaleras retuvo a sus amigos hasta que creyó que los otro dos ya no les podrían oír y les dijo, retomando la marcha lentamente:

-Estamos solos en esto.

-¿Por qué le has dicho a Dumbledore que no les expulse? –preguntó Harry indignado.

-Porque si les expulsa tendrán más oportunidades de entrar en mi casa y robarle eso a mi padre y yo no podría impedirlo.

-Oh. Cierto.

En ese momento apareció Ron por el pasillo.

-Me he conseguido escapar. ¿Qué ha pasado¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien –dijo Bea- dentro de lo que cabe.

-Cada vez tengo más ganas de gastarle esa broma a Malfoy –dijo Harry con cara de rabia.

-Yo también –corroboró Ron.

-Lo peor ahora es que en cuanto entre en la sala común –dijo Lorena- me estará esperando.

-No vayas –propuso Bea.

-Sí¿y duermo en la biblioteca, no? Ey, pues no sería mala idea. Tengo las llaves.

-No –dijo Ron de repente- ven a nuestra sala común.

Y todos se callaron y miraron a Ron, incrédulos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él- creo que podemos confiar lo suficiente en ella como para decirle nuestra contraseña –lo dijo con toda convicción; pero no pudo evitar mirar por un segundo el brazo de Lore. Y ella se dio cuenta.

-No, Ron, da igual. Me voy a...

-No –sentenció Bea- te vienes con nosotros. Hay una cama de sobra en nuestro dormitorio.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Lore- pero me van a mirar mal.

-¿A ti? –dijo Ron- qué bah, si eres de los nuestros, lo que pasa es que el sombrero se equivocó.

Y Lore sonrió y les siguió escaleras arriba, chafando el plan de Malfoy de pillarla cuando llegara a la sala común de Slitherin.

-Sirenas rubias –dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la dama gorda. Ésta se quedó un poco desconcertada por ver a una Slitherin con ellos, pero la contraseña era correcta y tuvo que dejarles pasar.

Por desgracia lo ocurrido durante la noche había despertado a la mayoría y la sala común estaba llena de gente que comentaba lo que ocurría. Cuando ellos entraron, todos se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral; pero, para sorpresa de Lore, ninguno la miró con mala cara.

De pronto, todos prorrumpieron en aplausos a ella y a sus compañeros. Cuando se callaron, Harry dijo:

-Hola chicos. Lo que ha pasado con Malfoy hoy ya es el colmo, así que para que Lore se encuentre con él lo menos posible se va a quedar aquí¿de acuerdo?

-Por nosotros vale –gritó uno- pero contadnos lo que ha pasado.

Y así pasaron la siguiente media hora relatando los dos duelos. Después, todo el mundo se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana. Lore bajó a desayunar con Bea, Ron y todos los de Griffindor. Cuando Malfoy y los suyos entraron en el gran comedor, todos los de la mesa roja y dorada se unieron en un abucheo general y hasta, los más atrevidos, que seguían los pasos de Fred y George Weasley, les lanzaron comida. Hasta que Dumbledore tuvo que acallar a todo el comedor. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lore, Bea y Neville, no participaron; pero se mondaban de risa.

Después no ocurrió nada digno de mención hasta que, un día, en clase de adivinación, Harry, Ron, Lore, Bea y Neville, estaban mirando en la bola, el futuro. No veían nada más que unas neblinas verdes; pero se lo inventaban todo.

De pronto, la profesora Trelawny, que estaba mirando en la bola de los chicos, se irguió, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y con voz ronca comenzó a decir:

-¡Ha vuelto... y está esperando... sediento de venganza¡Traidores, seréis los primeros!

Y se desmayó. Parvati y Lavender corrieron a ver cómo estaba.

-¡Hay que avisar a Dumbledore! –dijo Harry corriendo.

-Vamos –dijo Bea y se levantaron todos y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la puerta. Pero Lore se quedó sentada, con los ojos fijos en la chimenea.

-Vamos Lore –repitió Bea cogiéndola del brazo. Ella se dejó llevar.

Acabo de medio minuto –tiempo récord- llegaron a las escaleras del despacho de Dumbledore y Harry dijo la contraseña que le había oído cuando les llamó para castigarlos. Por suerte, era la misma.

Subieron corriendo las escaleras y llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –se oyó la voz de Dumbledore.

Todos pasaron en tropel, menos Lore, que entró la última, lentamente, cerró la puerta y siguió mirando al infinito. Estaba lívida y el director lo notó en seguida.

-¿Qué te pasa Lore?

-Profesor –Harry tomó la palabra- estábamos en la clase de Adivinación, cuando...

Y le relató todo lo ocurrido.

-Vaya –dijo Dumbledore- ¿es por eso por lo que estás así, Lorena? –preguntó.

-Es exactamente lo que me dijo Malfoy hace poco. "Ha vuelto, y está esperando, sediento de venganza, traidores seréis los primeros", solo que él en vez de eso dijo simplemente "traidora", con eso me lo dio todo a entender. Yo soy una traidora a Voldemort, voy a ser la primera...

-¿Sigues llevando mi collar?

-Sí.

-Pues no te olvides de él. Permaneced siempre juntos. Y ahora sí que debo pediros que vayáis a Hogsmeade lo menos posible.

Y entendiendo la gravedad de la situación, nadie protestó.

El resto de los días pasaron sin contratiempos. La Navidad llegó y todo pareció volverse más alegre. Lore les contó a sus amigos lo que ella y Hermione habían oído en la biblioteca y lo que pretendía hacer.

-Voy contigo –dijo Bea.

Lorena no dijo nada.

-Yo iría –dijo Ron, visiblemente irritado-, pero le he prometido a mi madre que me iría con ellos a Rumania a ver a Charlie, así que...

-No pasa nada Ron, Bea y yo nos bastamos.

Y así fue.

La noche antes de las vacaciones, Lore volvió a la sala común de Griffindor y organizó un plan para esas vacaciones. Nadie descansaría esos días.

-A ver. Lo tengo todo previsto. Estas Navidades no nos dejan ir a Hogsmeade¿no?

-Cierto –dijo Bea.

-Bien, Bea y yo, iremos a mi casa y lo prepararemos todo para que Malfoy no consiga ese libro, cuando estemos seguras de que no va a volver, vendremos aquí. En cuanto se vaya, Hermione y Harry, volved por el camino del sauce boxeador a la Casa de los Gritos y revisad el sótano; pero no toquéis nada, que quede todo igual a como estaba antes. Neville, quiero que te quedes aquí, por si acaso llega Malfoy. Ten mucho cuidado porque no se te puede escapar, en cuanto le veas, usa la moneda para llamar a Harry y Hermione, por si acaso están en la casa. Porque si Malfoy vuelve a la casa, tiene que pasar por el colegio para poder meterse por el túnel, pues no hay otro camino. Cualquiera de los túneles que coja está dentro de los jardines del colegio, así que es muy importante que no se te escape.

-De acuerdo –contestó éste sintiéndose importante- puedes confiar en mí.

-Bien¿alguna pregunta?

-Sí –dijo Bea- Malfoy va a tu casa porque sabe que estás aquí, pero si te ve irte no se arriesgará a ir a por el libro.

-Lo sé; por eso tenemos que ser rápidas. Tenemos que comportarnos como si nada, cuando él salga del colegio, entonces nosotras nos vamos y nos aparecemos allí.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Alguna otra?

-Sí –dijo Ron- ¿en serio seguís pensando que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó?

-¡Ron! –gritó Lore.

-Vale, lo siento. Era una broma. No te enfades, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-Más te vale –dijo ella con una amenazadora mirada.

Ron tragó saliva, pero en seguida todos acabaron riéndose.


	11. Historia de Juicios y Sentencias

"**HISTORIA DE JUICIOS Y SENTENCIAS"**

Lore y Bea esperaron a que Malfoy saliera del castillo y luego salieron ellas. En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la verja de entrada, Bea le dio la mano a Lore y las dos se aparecieron en casa de ésta. Lore tenía su propia copia de llaves, así que eso no supuso ningún problema. Entraron.

-Espero que a Malfoy no se le haya ocurrido aparecerse como a nosotras –dijo Bea de repente- o ya se habrá llevado el libro y no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de impedírselo o reclamarlo.

-Lo sé. Pero Malfoy aún no sabe aparecerse, así que tenemos unas tres horas, mínimo, antes de que llegue aquí.

-Bien.

Y las dos entraron en la casa.

-Bien, tenemos libros en la biblioteca y en nuestras habitaciones. Tú revisa la biblioteca y busca cualquier libro que tenga que ver con historias de juicios y sentencias. Yo buscaré en las tres habitaciones de arriba y en el desván y más o menos tardaré lo mismo que tú sólo en la biblioteca.

-De acuerdo.

Y así lo hicieron. Las dos se pusieron a buscar cada una en su sitio y al final, después de una hora y media de búsqueda se reunieron en el salón con un total de doce libros con títulos parecidos a ese.

Poco a poco fueron descartando uno por uno hasta que al final sólo les quedaron dos. Eran muy parecidos, así que Bea se los metió los dos en la mochila a su amiga.

Lore sacó una llave (que según ella abría la puerta del desván) y le dio la mochila a su amiga.

-Vete a la casita del árbol del final del jardín, enseguida voy. ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

-Si viene en escoba, unas dos horas y media. No creo que se aparezca, ¿no, es decir, no sabe.

-No, no sabe. Además, si va con alguien dudo mucho que se arriesgue a aparecerse aquí o en los alrededores, sabe que mis vecinas son unas chismosas y que lo oyen y ven todo.

Así que su amiga se fue a la casita del árbol y ella se dirigió al desván.

A la hora se reunió con Bea y empezó a sacar aparatos no mágicos de la mochila.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lore desplegó un ordenador portátil y lo conectó a una especie de antena.

-Sé que Malfoy vendrá protegido contra hechizos, así que tenemos que echarle con artilugios muggles. Espera y verás.

Malfoy llegó en escoba a casa de su ex. Como suponía no había nadie en la casa. Entró en el jardín sin preocuparse por nada. Llegó a la entrada y, como había supuesto Lore, sacó una ganzúa normal y abrió la puerta. Nada más entrar, un cubo de pintura azul le cayó en la cabeza. Malfoy, airado, se limpió con la varita y repuso el cubo, como si nadie hubiera entrado.

-¿Cómo pensaste que eso le iba a detener? –le preguntó Bea a su amiga, las dos veían la escena a través de una cámara oculta.

-No lo pensé; pero no pude resistirme.

Malfoy siguió caminando, buscando libros, no vio ninguno por ninguna parte, hasta que llegó a la habitación de Lore. Allí, en una pared estaban lo que parecían todos los libros de la casa, apiñados. Malfoy entró en la habitación; pero, de repente, algo pisó, porque salió disparado hacia atrás gracias a una palanca y unos muelles, chocó contra la pared del pasillo que, por pura casualidad, tenía una repisa en ese mismo lugar y se clavó ésta en la espalda, con lo que se hizo daño.

Enfadado, se levantó y se acercó a los libros, vigilando el suelo. No hubo ninguna otra trampa, así que sonrió y se acercó a los libros. Estaban apiñados, pero cuidadosamente clasificados. Aún así decidió mirarlos todos, pero no encontró ninguno con el título exacto así que decidió ojear alguno que se parecía.

-Ahora viene la bomba –dijo Lore desde la casita del árbol.

Cuando Malfoy alargó la mano y justo cuando estaba a punto de coger el primer ejemplar, la chica le ofreció a su amiga un mando con un gran botón rojo en el que ponía "alarma silenciosa". Bea lo pulsó encantada y de lo que ocurrió después ninguno de los tres se olvidaría fácilmente.

Una pared de metal se corrió delante de los libros impidiéndole al chico coger nada y además un cartel luminoso gigante salió del techo en el que ponía en luces de colores "robo aquí" y para colmo del muchacho una alarma altísima comenzó a sonar y una voz, más alta aún (Malfoy reconoció la voz de Lore) se activó con una grabación, diciendo:

_-Alarma silenciosa activada, alarma silenciosa activada, socorro, socorro, ladrón en mi casa, ladrón en mi casa, socorro._

Se repetía todo el rato lo mismo y Malfoy vio que las vecinas salían y corrían hacia el jardín. Una de ellas con un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

El chico se enfadó, pero no quería arriesgarse a que le viese nadie, así que se cercioró de que no le veían a través de la ventana y desapareció.

Bea, que había estado ojeando los dos libros mientras su amiga lo preparaba todo le dijo a su amiga que el que debía de estar buscando el muchacho era el más gordo puesto que el otro era una novela de ciencia ficción; así que decidieron dejarlo con los demás libros y llevarse el verdadero a Hogwarts.

Bea y Lore volvieron dentro de la casa y se pasaron las siguientes tres horas colocándolo todo para que Snape no se diera cuenta de nada.

Luego, dejándolo todo como lo habían encontrado al principio y con el libro de "Historia de Juicios y Sentencias" en la mochila, volvieron a aparecerse en la entrada del colegio, pasaron y se pusieron a pasearse por los jardines como si nada.

Harry y Hermione estaban debajo de la capa invisible haciéndole cosquillas al sauce con una rama en el nudo correspondiente. Cuando éste paró, los dos entraron corriendo en el túnel y se quitaron la capa. Fueron rápidamente hacia la casa y se dirigieron al sótano sin decir ni una palabra. Allí se encontraron una escena de lo más tétrica. En el centro de la sala había un caldero encima de un hierro, debajo de él ardía un fuego inapagable. Dentro de él algo verde crepitaba y burbujeaba todo el rato.

- No toques nada –le recordó Harry a Hermione.

En una pared había una estantería con un montón de botes de cristal con distintas cosas dentro de las que mejor no hablar, que les dieron mucho asco a los chicos.

En otra una gran pizarra con un montón de ingredientes y pasos para hacer la poción escritos en ella. A Harry le dio la tentación de borrarlos todos; pero recordó lo que le había dicho su amiga y se contuvo.

Entonces Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo que se encontró en otra pared le heló la sangre. Un cuerpo descuartizado se hallaba colgado de las muñecas en ella. Hermione pegó un grito y dio un salto hacia atrás, con lo que chocó contra el caldero, lo derramó y el fuego se apagó casi al instante.

-¿Pero qué…? –Harry se dio la vuelta.

-¡Dios mío! –se quedó mirando fijamente el cadáver, olvidado el caldero por un momento.

-Rápido –dijo después- hay que recoger este desastre, no pueden saber que hemos estado aquí.

Y justo cuando se disponían a limpiarlo, la moneda vibró en el bolsillo de Hermione y Neville les avisó de que Malfoy y Parkinson se acercaban corriendo al sauce.

Los dos se pusieron la capa por encima y salieron de la casa. Bajaron hasta Hogsmeade y se metieron en Bertie & Botts; corrieron al sótano y se internaron por el pasadizo que les llevaría directos al pasillo de Glanmoore Peakles.

Lore y Bea subían hacia la sala común de Griffindor y pasaron por delante de la estatua jorobada de Peakles cuando ésta se giró bruscamente y algo chocó contra las dos niñas lanzándolas al suelo.

-¡Bea, Lore! –gritó la voz de Harry. Ésta última alargó la mano y les quitó la capa de encima a sus dos amigos-. No sabéis lo que hemos visto. Cuando llegamos al sótano…

Y les contó todo el relato.

-Sólo conozco una poción que tenga ese ingrediente –dijo Bea, todos sabían a cuál se refería- pero no me acuerdo de para qué era. Lo leí en un libro de la biblioteca; voy a verlo.

Y salió corriendo.

-Voy contigo que tengo las llaves –dijo Lore- esperadnos en la sala común.

Y salió corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y Bea sacó corriendo el libro.

-Lo sabía –dijo al cabo de un rato- aquí está. Mira: "La Poción de la Lenta Muerte" Ésta poción se descubrió en… la, la, la… toda la historia de la poción… aquí; sus efectos son letales. A quien se le suministra le deja de funcionar el sistema locomotor; queda postrado, sin ninguna capacidad de movimiento, a las dos horas; va muriendo, poco a poco, sin remedio, hasta que, a las dos semanas, se sume en una lenta agonía que consume el cuerpo en 24 horas. Existe un antídoto; pero necesita un ingrediente tan imposible de conseguir que sólo se sabe de dos casos históricos que se haya podido confeccionar.

Necesita: caparazón de tortuga marina, escamas de sirena, pelo de centauro, pluma de unicornio volador, lágrimas de fénix y… y, polvo de luna, que sólo se encuentra en los claros que estén en el corazón de un bosque, donde un unicornio haya llorado a la luz de la luna llena y donde, antes de que se fuera ésta, la reina de las hadas haya bailado por voluntad propia la danza de la primavera.

-Dios Mío –acertó a decir Lorena.

Bea volvió a guardar lentamente el ejemplar en la estantería.

-¿A quién pretenderá administrársela?

-Por suerte para ti, una vez muerta no tendrás necesidad de saberlo –dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas…

Draco, después de quedar tan malparado al salir de la casa de Lorena, se imaginó lo que había pasado y, enseguida, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Salió corriendo, montó en la escoba en la que había venido y se dirigió al colegio rápidamente. Por el camino avisó a Pansy y quedó con ella en la puerta del edificio. Cuando llegó allí, los dos amigos salieron corriendo hacia el sauce y derribaron, por el camino, a Neville que venía de los invernaderos. Entraron por el camino del sauce y llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos. Bajaron al sótano… y se encontraron el estropicio montado por Hermione y Harry.

-Potter y sus amigos –dijo él enseguida.

-Ya estoy harta –dijo ella- tenemos que hacer algo de una vez por todas.

-Vuelve a la sala común o a dondequiera que estuvieses cuando te llamé. De esto ya me encargo yo. Y desapareció por el corredor del sauce boxeador.

Una vez en el colegio fue directo a la torre de Griffindor a ver si, por casualidad les encontraba en los pasillos. Pasó por delante de la biblioteca y oyó la voz de Bea hablando:

-¿A quién pretenderá administrársela?

Esa era una oportunidad de oro.

-Por suerte para ti, una vez muerta no tendrás necesidad de saberlo –dijo entrando detrás de ellas con la varita en alto-. No os mováis u os fulmino.

Lorena intentó sacar la varita; pero él se la arrebató de las manos.

-Manos arriba –dijo- las dos.

Por desgracia para ellas se encontraban enfrente de una gran cristalera y eso fue lo que le dio la idea a Malfoy.

-Adiós–dijo y sonriendo, las lanzó hacia atrás con un _Expeliarmus_, de tal suerte que rompieron la ventana y salieron disparadas al vacío.

Bea, que aún conservaba la varita se convirtió en gorrión con el entornus; pero Lorena no la tenía. No perdió la calma. Volvió a silbar y la puerta del armario de las escobas se abrió de golpe y la Saeta Platino de Lore salió disparada y la pilló momentos antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Subió y, como de costumbre, se paró cuando hubo alcanzado una altura razonable. Bea se posó en la parte de atrás y se volvió a convertir en humana.

-¿Vamos a por él? –preguntó.

-Sí –contestó Lorena ascendiendo hacia el piso de la biblioteca.

Entraron por la ventana, Malfoy no se lo esperaba y a ésta le dio tiempo a quitarle su varita.

Iba a empezar el duelo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y McGonagall y Dumbledore entraron por ella. La profesora había visto a las dos chicas salir disparadas por la ventana, desde su despacho y había avisado al director.

-Oh, oh –dijo Bea.

-¿Te das cuenta, Draco? –preguntó su amiga- siempre nos metes en líos.

-Silencio –dijo el director-. Me vais a contar uno por uno qué ha pasado aquí.

Y así lo hicieron. Las versiones de las chicas coincidían. La de Malfoy difería un poco en cuanto a quién había empezado, pero más o menos eran lo mismo.

-Vaya –dijo Dumbledore profundamente disgustado- vosotras ya acumuláis dos castigos y tú, Draco, tres. El primero, lo cumpliréis dentro de dos días por la noche en el bosque, con Hagrid. Podéis avisar a los demás castigados. Y ahora escuchadme bien. No quiero que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se produzca ningún otro altercado de este tipo o me veré obligado a tomar medidas más drásticas. ¿Entendido?

-Sí señor –respondieron los tres casi al unísono.

-Bien –terminó él- buenas noches.

Y se fue.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo McGonagal después-, puede irse. Vosotras dos –añadió cuando la puerta se cerró tras él- tenéis terminantemente prohibido volver a Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué? –gritó Lore- ¿por qué?

-Porque aquí os podemos tener a salvo, pero allí Malfoy puede encontraros sin que nosotros podamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No puede castigarnos así, profesora –contestó la niña.

-¿Prefieres que llame a tu padre y te castigue él?

-No –respondió ella bajando la cabeza.

-Pero profesora –Bea tomó el relevo a su amiga- sabemos defendernos de él.

-Sí, no nos pasará nada.

-¡Que no!

-Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó de nuevo Lore.

-¡Porque soy tu tía y no pienso dejar que te ocurra nada como le pasó a Deyanera! ¿Tú sabes el susto que me he dado cundo os he visto caer por la ventana? Casi me muero.

Entonces Lore se calló y bajó la cabeza.

-Me habéis entendido, ¿no?

-Sí –respondieron a la vez.

-Bien, no hay más que hablar.

Y McGonagal se alejó por el pasillo dejándolas a las dos solas, con la escoba en la mano.

Después de guardar ésta se fueron a la sala común de Griffindor.

Allí se encontraron con lo otros y les contaron todo. Luna también estaba allí. Esa noche, Bea y Harry se quedaron solos hasta tarde, mirando el fuego, abrazados en el salón.

-¿Crees que está a punto de hacer algo? –preguntó ella.

-Creo que lleva todo el año intentando hacer algo por medio de Malfoy –respondió él- y llevo mucho tiempo preparándome; pero cuando pienso en el momento en que tendré que enfrentarme a él, cara a cara… me entra miedo.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella- estaré contigo. Te lo prometo –se acercó a él y los dos se fundieron en uno solo cuando sus labios se tocaron y se dieron aquel beso.

Dos días más tarde llegó Ron, y sólo después de darle un gran beso a Lore, dejó que le contaran todo.

-Ahora sí que estoy dispuesto a gastarle la broma a Malfoy, con toda su potencia.

-Sí –dijo ella-, solo que ahora vais a tener que traerla vosotros solos. Me han castigado sin ir a Hogsmeade.

-¿Desde cuándo cumples tú las normas?

-Bueno, me van a estar vigilando.

-Oh, ya.

-Esta noche tenemos el castigo con esos dos –dijo Bea.

-No me lo recuerdes –dijo Harry.

-Bueno –cortó Lore- dentro de un mes podrán venir los gemelos a vernos, así que si queremos gastarle la broma a Malfoy, habrá que prepararlo todo concienzudamente.

Y se pasaron el resto del día ideando el plan perfecto para que nada se lo estropeara.

A la caída de la noche, Harry, Bea y Lore, estas dos cuchicheando entre ellas, se encontraron con los dos de Slitherin frente a la cabaña de Hagrid y él salió a recibirles.

-Bien –dijo- vamos a dividirnos cuando entremos en el bosque. Lo malo es que hoy hay luna llena y ahí dentro aparecen muchas cosas, así que Firence acompañará a uno de los grupos mientras yo voy con el otro.

-Hola Firence –saludó Harry alegremente- ¿por qué dejaste de dar clase? Tú nos enseñabas mucho más que la profesora Trelawny.

-Bueno, he preferido venir a ayudar a Hagrid con un asunto que le trae de cabeza desde principio de curso.

-Así es –siguió éste- y eso es en lo que me vais a ayudar vosotros. Han ido, poco a poco, desapareciendo unos ejemplares de grindilow terrestre muy escasos en la zona y que están en peligro de extinción. Antes, cuando paseaba por el bosque, los veía de vez en cuando. Llevo un año sin ver ni uno y eso es muy raro. Así que, es nuestra misión descubrir la causa de su desaparición y, si vemos alguno, cogerlo, vivo, para poder criarlo en cautividad y que no se extingan. Muy bien, Bea, Harry y Parkinson, conmigo; Lore, Malfoy, vosotros con Firence.

-¡No! –dijo de repente Bea –Hagrid por favor, yo quiero ir con Lore.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque…

-Porque Dumbledore nos hizo prometer que no nos separaríamos nunca –aseguró su amiga rápidamente.

-Oh. Entonces, tú, Malfoy, vendrás con nosotros. Y más vale que a vosotros dos –dijo mirando a los Slitherin- no se os ocurra hacer nada porque Dumbledore os está vigilando. En marcha los tres.

Y se adentró en el bosque seguido de su grupo.

-Uff –dijo Bea- gracias.

-De nada –respondió Lore- pobre Harry.

-Venga chicas, vamos. Aunque no sé por qué me da que no venís sólo para buscar a los grindilows.

Y ellos se adentraron también en el bosque.

De pronto, Lore dio un respingo; Firence, que iba delante, no pareció darse cuenta, así que ella le dijo a su amiga en voz baja:

-Ya sé de qué me suena el grindilow terrestre. ¿Su sangre no era uno de los ingredientes de la poción?

-Es verdad –susurró a su vez la otra.

-Entonces ya sabemos por qué han desaparecido.

-¿Y por qué han desaparecido? –preguntó Firence dándose la vuelta de pronto.

-Bueno, es que… nosotras… -Bea no sabía si decírselo o no.

-Te lo contamos Firence si prometes no decírselo a nadie. No queremos meternos en más líos –dijo la otra.

Y así se lo contaron todo.

-¿Un alumno, cazándolos? Imposible. Incluso a mí me resulta difícil ver uno de vez en cuando. Debe de haber otra razón.

-No Firenze, es él, lo sé. Tengo un presentimiento.

-Cuando Lore dice que tiene un presentimiento suele ser verdad.

-Pues esta vez no. Sigamos buscando.

Y así siguieron su camino por el bosque.

No encontraron ningún grindilow.

Harry, Malfoy y Parkinson seguían a Hagrid por el otro lado del bosque.

-Mantened los ojos abiertos –dijo éste.

-¡Ahí hay uno! –gritó de repente Malfoy, señalando hacia un lado.

-Sí –contestó Hagrid- es cierto, pero ¿cómo lo has visto? Incluso a mí se me había pasado.

El pequeño animal, estaba escondido en unos arbustos, ajeno a que le habían descubierto, observándoles con unos enormes ojos saltones.

-Oh, bueno. Tengo buena vista.

Ya, claro, será eso –contestó Hagrid receloso- bueno, sobre todo, no hagáis movimientos bruscos. Harry, sé que eres sigiloso, mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí y le hacemos creer que no le hemos visto, acércate por detrás y le desmayas.

-De acuerdo –contestó- daré un rodeo.

-Que no se te escape.

Y Harry desapareció por una trocha que había a un lado. A los pocos segundos se oyó una exclamación y el grindilow cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Pocos minutos después, ya estaban todos fuera del bosque y a los chicos les mandaron a sus habitaciones.

Dos pares de pies llegaron al pie de la gárgola.

-caballo de Troya- dijo una autoritaria voz de varón.

La gárgola se desplazó hacia un lado y les dejó vía libre para pasar.

-¿Por qué se lo has enseñado? –preguntó una voz femenina.

-Porque si los cría él se reproducen más rápido y ahora que tenemos la mitad de la poción por los suelos necesitamos más y me es mucho más fácil sustraerlos de su granja que del interior de la espesura. Buenas noches.

Y se fue a la cama.

Por su parte, Harry, Lorena y Beatriz subieron a la torre de Griffindor y se encontraron con Hermione, Ron y Neville que les estaban esperando.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó la chica.

-Bastante bien –respondió Bea; y les contó todo lo suyo.

Después Harry relató su historia.

-¿Cómo contestó cuando Hagrid le preguntó cómo lo había visto? –preguntó Lore, siempre rápida de mente.

-Hablando, ¿cómo va a contestar? –preguntó Harry a su vez sin enterarse.

-No, me refiero a que si le viste nervioso, sorprendido o algo.

-Ahora que lo dices, no parecía tan calmado como habitualmente.

-Bien, eso es que estábamos en lo cierto y es él el que está llevándose a los grindilows. Quiere hacer esa poción; pero el asunto es… ¿para quién?

-Recordando lo que nos dijo Neville –agregó su amiga Bea- se la dará a alguna chica, así que…

-Así que nosotras tenemos que tener cuidado –terminó la otra.


	12. Semana Santa movida

_**HOla gente! Por fin, aquí llega uno de los capítulos más esperados de todos. UNo de ellos, hay más jejeje**_

**__**

_**De este capítulo sólo adelantaré que alguien volverá, vaya... ya he dicho demasiado.**_

**__**

_**Y por cierto, gracias a mis queridos lectores, los que me han dejado review (Isa Luna) y los que no (Vir, Noe...) y en especial al creador de mi club de fans, jejeje Hector, gracias a todos.**_

**__**

**SEMANA SANTA MOVIDA.**

Durante el resto del trimestre se intentaron centrar más en sus estudios y menos en lo que fuera que Malfoy iba a hacer. Pero no lo conseguían, estaban obsesionados.

Un tarde, estaban los siete sentados alrededor de una mesa en la sala común de Griffindor. Ron y Harry jugaban al ajedrez mágico, mientras Bea les miraba y esperaba pacientemente a que le llegara el turno de jugar contra Luna. Ésta leía un ejemplar de la revista de su padre. Hermione se afanaba en explicarle a Neville cómo hacer un hechizo para volar, llamado _Goldriuns_. Lore se estaba terminando el libro de _Historia de Juicios y Sentencias_ que se había empezado para ver qué tramaba Malfoy.

Y lo descubrió.

Cuando terminó la lectura reunió a sus amigos, que inmediatamente dejaron todo lo que tenían entre manos y les contó lo que había descubierto:

-Veréis: Mi madre trajo este libro a casa mucho antes de que yo naciera y mi padre, estudioso por aquel entonces, lo leyó y enseguida descubrieron juntos algo que había pasado inadvertido para el resto.

-Y tú eso¿cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Ron.

-Sólo es una imaginación de lo que podía haber pasado, que me he montado gracias a la lectura de este libro. Aquí se relata exacta y fielmente, según el autor, todo lo que hay en el interior de la tela de Juicios, que no mata al que entra… y creo que he descubierto cómo podemos entrar y salir de ahí, lo que conlleva sacar a alguien.

Harry y Bea no se lo podían creer. Nadie habló, hasta que Lore, de nuevo, tomó la palabra y dijo:

-Claro que, no va a ser una tarea fácil y… si queremos hacer algo, vamos a necesitar ayuda.

-Pase lo que pase –dijo Bea- es mi padre y si hay una forma de sacarle de ahí, lo haré.

-Y yo voy con ella –dijo Harry cogiéndola de la mano.

-Y yo por supuesto –agregó Lore ante la perspectiva de aventura.

-Entonces os acompaño –dijo Ron- y Hermione también ¿verdad, Hermione?

-No hace falta que preguntes.

-Pues nosotros también vamos –dijeron Neville y Luna.

-Bien –aceptó Lore-. Creo que Bea y Harry son los que deben decidir.

-Tú eres la que hace planes –dijo Bea- y nosotros los ejecutamos.

-Cierto –corroboró Harry- cuéntanos¿qué tienes pensado?

-Bueno –contestó ella con una sonrisa de picardía- la verdad es que sí había pensado en algo…

Y así les contó todo su plan.

Una semana más tarde, el sábado, después de la clase optativa de Defensa, los chicos se quedaron a hablar con Tonks.

-Comienza la fase "A" del plan –dijo Lore.

-Tonks –Harry fue al grano- escucha, creo que hemos… no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

-De acuerdo –dijo Tonks al ver la cara seria de todos- pero ¿qué pasa?

-Creo que hemos descubierto la forma de traer a Sirius.

Tonks abrió los ojos como platos.

-Esa cierto –corroboró Bea, que cogió carrerilla y le relató todo lo referente a cómo habían encontrado el libro y que Lorena sabía cómo sacar a su padre de ahí- pero, para eso necesitamos que alguien nos dispense mañana de los entrenamientos y nos cubra si alguien pregunta por nosotros.

-¿Y estabais pensando en mí? Estáis locos¿cómo voy a decir yo eso?

-Vamos Tonks –dijo Bea- ¡estamos seguros de poder sacar a Sirius!

-Pero…

-Por favor.

-Pero y ¿qué voy a decir si preguntan por vosotros?

-Diles que nos has mandado a un recado a Hogsmeade –sugirió Lore.

-¿A todos?

-Teníamos que hacer varias cosas y si nos dividíamos tardábamos menos.

-¿Y si van a buscaros?

-Di, entonces, que era algo que teníamos que dejar en casa de tus padres.

-¿Y si me dicen que por qué no he ido yo?

-Porque tenías muchos exámenes que corregir y no te daba tiempo.

-¿Y si…?

-Tonks –interrumpió Bea- déjalo. Con las ideas de Lore no se puede competir. Digas lo que digas te lo va a contrarrestar.

-Cierto –corroboró Ron-. Te puedes tirar toda la tarde poniéndole pegas que te las va a solucionar todas. Así es de Slitherin –añadió por lo bajo. Pero se llevó una patada, aunque esta vez de Bea que defendía a su amiga, porque ésta ya pasaba directamente.

-Por favor Tonks –pidió Harry.

-Y ¿qué decís a lo que digo si os pasa algo?

Todos miraron a Lore para que le diera una respuesta lógica y ésta se comió el coco para buscar una razonable; pero no la encontró.

-No nos va a pasar nada.

Fue lo único que dijo; pero lo dijo con tal expresión de determinación que casi convenció a la profesora.

Además –añadió Bea- vamos a ir de todas formas, así que si no nos ayudas lo único que haces es ponérnoslo un poco más difícil, pro no nos imposibilitas.

Y eso la convenció.

-Está bien –dijo al fin- os cubriré.

-Gracias –dijo Bea con una sonrisa en el rostro- no te decepcionaremos.

Nos vamos ahora mismo –dijo Lore.

Y todos se dirigieron hacia el bosque prohibido.

Sacaron grandes trozos de carne cruda que llevaban y, al poco, ocho thestrals aparecieron en el claro en el que estaban. Les dieron la carne y, cuando éstos la hubieron terminado, se subieron cada una en uno, Hermione, Bea y Ron con ayuda, Lore también los veía, y les dijeron la dirección:

-Ministerio de Magia, entrada para visitantes, Londres.

Y al cabo de pocos minutos estaban en la puerta; habían llevado a un thestral más para Sirius, por si acaso y les dijeron que les esperaran allí.

-Fase "B" cumplida –dijo Lore.

Entraron en la cabina telefónica uno a uno y, cuando ya estaban todos dentro con sus tarjetas de visitante, se dirigieron sin vacilar hacia el ascensor que les llevó al piso del "Departamento de Misterios" y allí se encontraron con la puerta negra que la mayoría de ellos ya habían visto antes. La cruzaron sin dudar. Al otro lado se encontraron en aquella sala redonda, negra, toda rodeada de puertas idénticas, que tan malos recuerdos les traía.

-Bueno –dijo Harry- habrá que ir probando y marcándolas.

Y miró significativamente a Hermione. Ésta asintió y marcó la puerta por la que habían entrado con una equis roja.

Y en ese momento comenzó el consabido giro de las paredes. Hasta que se paró.

-Vale, una pregunta –dijo Lore- ¿las marcas que habíais hecho anteriormente se borraban cuando volvíais a la sala?

-Sí -contestó Hermione.

-Entonces vamos a seguir un orden; siempre a la derecha de la que marquemos¿vale? Si no, al final no sabremos cuáles hemos abierto y cuáles no y nos podemos eternizar.

Abrieron la que tenían a la derecha.

Nada más hacerlo, Ron, dijo que por ahí no pasaba; recordaba los sucesos del año pasado con los cerebros de tentáculos de imágenes. Hermione marcó la puerta y la volvieron a cerrar. La sala comenzó a girar de nuevo y paró otra vez. Abrieron la siguiente y llegaron a una sala con espejos por todas partes.

-No es –dijo Harry- vámonos.

-Espera –dijo Luna y salió corriendo hacia el espejo del fondo que era el más grande.

-¡Luna, no! –pero ya era tarde. Había llegado a él y quería tocarlo.

Lore salió corriendo para pararla; pero no llegó. Luna tocó el espejo y desapareció en su interior. Olvidando a lo que habían ido por un momento, todos corrieron y se colocaron enfrente del espejo.

-¡Socorro! –Luna, dentro de éste, corría desesperada escapando de algo que sólo ella veía. De pronto chocó contra una especie de pared invisible y cayó al suelo. Miró hacia atrás, pegó otro grito y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado para volver a chocarse contra algo.

-Rápido –dijo Lore- la cuerda que habíamos traído, que se enganche uno y entre y cuando tenga a Luna, los demás que tiren y las saquen a las dos.

Neville sacó la cuerda de su mochila.

-Yo lo haré –dijo Bea. Lore le ató la cuerda a la cintura y ella se lanzó al interior del espejo. Nada más entrar vio lo que tanto asustaba a Luna: grandes escregutos de cola explosiva la perseguían a lo largo del recinto. También se fijó en que había unas finas paredes de cristal en los tres lados restantes.

-¡Luna, corre! –dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Cuando ésta se agarró, Bea miró hacia atrás para avisar a sus compañeros; pero se encontró con una pared de ladrillos. Cuando vio que la cuerda se tensaba y supuso que sus compañeros tiraban de ellas, su primer impulso fue taparse la cara…

Lore se fijó en la expresión de su amiga cuando ésta se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Tened cuidado, parece que no ven el espejo; quizá no las podamos sacar así. Vamos, tirad.

Eso hicieron todos. Al principio les costó mucho y creyeron que no las iban a mover, cuando, de repente, de un tirón, las dos salieron disparadas fuera del espejo.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí –contestaron las dos.

-Luna –increpó Lore- ¿se puede saber qué hacías tocando eso cuando sabías perfectamente que no era lo que queríamos?

-Es que, encontré… ¡Dios mío! –exclamó de pronto mirando al otro lado de la sala.

La puerta negra por la que habían entrado, había desaparecido.

Ron corrió hasta la pared y lo único que pudo palpar fue un frío y sólido espejo.

-¡Genial! –dijo- ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

-Pensar en cómo salir, Ronald –dijo Hermione- es obvio¿no?

-Pensar en cómo salir, Ronald –imitó éste con voz de pito- eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a que cómo salimos.

-Bueno, no os peleéis ahora –dijo Lore- y pensad en cómo salir -reiteró.

Al cabo de media hora, Harry y Neville daban vueltas a la habitación inquietos. Hermione, Luna y Bea se habían empeñado en que era una ilusión, o que la puerta estaba detrás del espejo o algo así y seguían intentando abrirlo de alguna forma. Ron estaba en una esquina sentado, abrazando a Lore y ésta miraba fijamente al espejo grande, el de los escregutos.

-Entonces hay escregutos al otro lado… yo sigo pensando que la clave está en ese espejo. A lo mejor matando a los escregutos se abre la puerta.

-Entonces tú lo tienes fácil –contestó Ron- con el Av…

Lore le tapó la boca corriendo.

-Recuerda que prefiero que no lo sepan. De todas maneras voy a ver si con un desmaius funciona. Sujeta la cuerda.

Ron lo hizo y ella se la ató a la cintura y entró en el espejo.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó Bea que se había fijado el sus movimientos.

-Cree que la solución está en los escregutos.

A base de entornus para aparecer detrás de ellos y desmaius, los venció a todos. Pero no ocurrió nada.

-Vas a tener que matarlos –dijo Ron desde el otro lado. Lore no lo vio; pero lo oyó.

Suspiró resignada. Con unos cuantos Avada Kedabras estaban muertos todos.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? –preguntó Harry estupefacto.

-Es una larga historia –dijo Bea.

-Muy larga –puntualizó Ron.

De pronto sonó un ruido y se abrió una puerta dentro del espejo, donde se encontraba Lore. Ella veía, a través de ella, la sala de paredes negras y puertas a los lados a la que intentaban acceder.

-Vamos –dijo mirando a la pared de piedra.

Pero nadie acudió.

Sus amigos veían una sala iluminada, que no era la que necesitaban.

-No es esa, Lore, vuelve –dijo Ron al fin.

Escuchad –dijo mirando a la pared- tenéis que confiar en mí. No sé lo que veréis desde ahí, pero desde luego, yo desde aquí veo la negra de puertas a la que queremos llegar. Por favor.

Bea, amiga incondicional, cruzó el espejo sin dudarlo un segundo. Pero Harry, después de lo que había visto, no sabía si confiar en ella. Ron, después de pensárselo un poco, también cruzó; pero el resto no.

-Es verdad –les dijo Bea- Es la sala, vamos.

Y al final cruzaron todos.

Llegaron a la sala y, ya olvidado el incidente ahí dentro, Hermione marcó la puerta, la cerraron y la habitación volvió a girar.

-Esperad –dijo Harry de pronto- estamos haciendo el tonto. Recuerdo que la habitación de la tela estaba tres a la izquierda que la de los cerebros.

-Entonces es ésta –dijo Hermione señalando una –porque la de los cerebros es aquella.

-Vamos.

Y se metieron todos en ella.

Allí estaba.

La tela de juicios.

Bajaron las gradas y subieron a la plataforma.

-Comienza la fase "D" –dijo Lore- la más difícil.

-¿Quién se queda? –preguntó Ron.

-Tiene que ser alguien fuerte, que pueda subirnos, aunque sea de uno en uno, por si acaso.

-Entonces yo sola no puedo –dijo Luna-; pero quizá con ayuda…

-Yo me quedo con ella –dijo Hermione, por si acaso. Ente las dos podremos subir a alguno de vosotros, supongo.

-No sé… -Luna todavía dudaba.

-Me quedaré yo con Luna –dijo Ron.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, además, así no me encuentro con la araña.

-No me lo recuerdes –dijo Lore- entonces decidido, vamos los demás, a dentro. Y recordad que no tenéis que decirle a nadie lo de la cuerda o intentarán salir todos en tropel y no queremos eso, porque la mayoría son mortífagos.

Harry cogió la mano de Bea y ella se sintió más segura así. Entraron los dos a la vez en la tela y desaparecieron.

Hermione y Neville les siguieron y Lore iba a entrar. Entonces Ron la paró, le dio un beso y le dijo al oído:

-Tened cuidado ahí abajo.

-No te preocupes, sabemos cómo superar las pruebas.

-No me refiero a eso, lo digo por la gente que pueda haber.

-Tranquilo.

Y se lanzó hacia la tela y desapareció.

-Bueno –dijo Luna- y ahora a esperar.

Lore cayó atravesando un sinfín de telarañas que se iban rehaciendo sobre su cabeza. El tubo por el que caía parecía no tener fin. De pronto las telarañas cesaron y atravesó una especie de ente verde, parecido a la gelatina. Siguió cayendo y, cuando llegó abajo, debajo de la gelatina, aparecieron de las paredes gruesas estacas engrasadas, que apuntaban en diagonal y hacia abajo y sólo dejaban un espacio entre ellas por el que un hombre corpulento no habría cabido.

Lore cayó sobre una mullida planta, el Lazo del Diablo, que, al momento la atrapó y la empezó a estrangular.

-¡Relájate! –le dijo Hermione desde abajo.

Ella lo hizo y cayó donde estaban sus amigos.

Era una especie de antesala, con una pequeña puerta de metal en una pared y el resto lisas.

Abrieron la puerta sin saber muy bien lo que encontrarían y Harry cruzó decidido, envalentonado por poder encontrar a su padrino.

Al otro lado, se encontraron otro habitáculo, si se le podía llamar así, en el que las paredes laterales eran totalmente lisas, estaban separadas unos diez metros y se perdían un poco más allá en una densa niebla color esmeralda. La pared del fondo no se veía.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo de pronto una voz deslizante –mira quién tenemos aquí.

Y de la niebla aparecieron diez hombres que los rodearon.

-Cuánto tiempo Lorena –dijo uno apuntándoles con la varita.

Ellos se replegaron más.

-Gary –contestó ella despectiva.

-¿Este es el que le quitó la pierna a Moody? –le preguntó Bea a su amiga.

-El mismo –respondió ella.

-Veo que me recordáis bien; ¿cómo es que estáis aquí?

-Voldemort –dijo Lore- quiso vengarse de mí y me ha enviado aquí.

-No, Él no haría eso; te torturaría hasta la muerte.

-Bueno, el caso es que hubo una lucha y caímos sin querer-. Y anticipándose al comentario del mortífago, añadió: -Hermione y yo caímos. Bea y los chicos quisieron ayudarnos y se encontraron también aquí.

-Ya –Gary no parecía muy convencido; pero cambió de tema- pues de aquí no pasáis.

-¿Y quién nos lo impide?

-Yo, porque conociéndote como te conozco, seguro que puedes pensar en algo para salir de aquí ahora que has visto lo que es y yo ya estoy un poquito harto de esta monotonía.

-Pues no va a poder ser.

-Lore –interrumpió Harry- ¿de qué conoces a éste mortífago?

-Vaya –dijo el susodicho- ¿no se lo has contado a tus amigos?

Lore y Bea le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

-Vuestra amiga es mortífaga.

-¿QUÉ? –Harry no se lo podía creer- ¿Que eres qué?

-_Era_, mortífaga –dijo Lore recalcando la primera palabra-; pero ya no.

-Y ¿tienes…? –se atrevió a decir Neville.

-¿La marca? Sí.

Y se levantó la manga de la túnica para dejar al descubierto la calavera llena de cicatrices.

-Harry, por favor –dijo Bea- ya no lo es ¿vale?

-Pero…

-¡Se acabó el asunto!

Y Harry se calló.

-Déjanos pasar –dijo Lore.

-No –contestó el mortífago apuntándola con la varita.

-¿En serio vas a desafiarme? –y en los entornados ojos de la chica apareció un brillo asesino.

De golpe todos los que les rodeaban sacaron sus varitas y se dispusieron a atacar, ella sonrió y levantó una ceja.

-Apartaos –dijo Bea a sus amigos sabiendo que la otra lo tenía todo controlado. Y les sacó del círculo y les llevó a un ángulo al que no llegaban los disparos, por si acaso.

Los del círculo, sin previo aviso, lanzaron _desmaius_ a la chica, ninguno lanzó Avada Kedabra porque la necesitaban viva. Pero ella, sin perder la calma, pronunció el _sinvistors_ y los hechizos surcaron el aire y los mortífagos se tuvieron que agachar para que no les dieran a ellos. Y de pronto, uno a uno, iban cayendo, en un sueño profundo, al suelo. Lore, letal y rápida como una sombra, se desplazaba por detrás de ellos y les dormía sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando acabó se hizo visible de nuevo y sus amigos, con caras de espanto, se acercaron.

-Vamos –dijo Bea.

Pero no se movieron. Lore suspiró escéptica.

-Sólo están dormidos, Harry –dijo viendo a dónde se dirigía su mirada.

-¡Oh, vamos¿Cuantás veces os ha hecho daño Lore? –preguntó Bea perdiendo los nervios- ¿Y cuántas os ha ayudado? Yo creo que hay una gran diferencia entre una y otra.

-Déjalo, ya no confían en mí –dijo la otra- tú y yo vámonos a buscar a Sirius.

Y Bea, comprendiendo lo que su amiga pretendía, la siguió y se internaron en la niebla.

-Está bien –dijo Harry- lo siento, vamos.

Y los demás las siguieron. Las dos chicas sonrieron entre ellas; justo lo que habían pensado que harían.

Siguieron avanzando. A lo largo de toda la habitación se encontraron todo tipo de personas; sentadas, levantadas, apoyadas en las paredes; de todo tipo, raza y color; pero todos con la misma cara de aburrimiento y monotonía.

Lo malo era que el largo de la habitación no acababa nunca. Bea se cansó y preguntó a uno de los que allí se encontraban:

-Oye¿conoces a Sirius Black?

-Sí –respondió el otro.

-¿Podrías decirnos dónde está?

-No lo sé. Se fue a explorar hacia allá –dijo señalando el lado contrario a por el que venían ellos- yo iba con él pero a las tres horas me cansé y volví.

Bea abrió los ojos como platos.

-Y ¿cuánto hace que se ha ido?

-No mucho. Hará unas cuatro horas. Si corréis, a lo mejor le alcanzáis.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Bea.

Y todos salieron trotando hacia delante.

Hermione y Neville se cansaron pronto y se quedaron esperándoles en un tramo en que no había mucha gente, mientras los otros aceleraban para encontrar a Sirius cuanto antes. Lore porque estaba acostumbrada a correr y Bea y Harry por el afán de encontrarle.

A las tres horas de correr ya no veían a casi nadie por ahí.

A las cuatro horas y media vieron una figura solitaria caminando hacia adelante despacio, muy despacio.

Bea lo reconoció enseguida.

-¡Papá! –gritó y salió corriendo más rápido aún.

La figura se giró como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte y, en cuanto vio a Bea correr hacia él puso cara de haber recibido la mayor sorpresa de su vida y cuando ella saltó hacia él y le abrazó, él sonrió y se dio cuenta de que eran reales.

Padre e hija se tiraron un buen rato abrazándose. Cuando se separaron, Sirius se acercó a los otros dos y también les abrazó. Harry no cabía en sí de gozo.

Cuando se separaron, Lore se fijó en que el padre de su amiga y padrino de su amigo estaba demacrado; muy demacrado, mucho más que cuando estaba en Azkaban. Pero su expresión era mucho más alegre que cuando volvió de allí.

Todo el camino de vuelta a donde se encontraban los otros lo pasaron Harry y Bea hablando con Sirius y relatándole todo lo acaecido ese año que él había estado… ausente.

Cuando llegaron, Sirius saludó a los otros y volvieron al principio de la sala.

-¿Todavía siguen dormidos? –preguntó Neville mirando a los hombres de antes.

-No despertarán hasta que yo no les lance el contrahechizo. Y deja de mirarme así Harry, porque a ti no te voy a hacer nada –agregó contrariada.

-Harry, por favor –dijo Bea- confía en mí, no te va a hacer daño. Pondría la mano en el fuego por ella.

-Bueno, da igual, vámonos –dijo Hermione- Lore¿tienes tú la moneda?

-No, la tiene Bea –dijo mirándola a ésta.

Bea sacó la moneda y llamó con ella a Ron y a Luna. Ellos le respondieron.

-Ya tenemos a mi padre –dijo ella- lanzad la cuerda.

-De acuerdo –dijo Ron.

Entonces, Hermione lanzó el conjuro Lumus Solem al Lazo del Diablo y Lore y Bea la ayudaron. Estuvieron tanto tiempo que la planta desapareció casi completamente, dejando un gran agujero en el centro.

Y, al cabo de unos segundos apareció una cuera cayendo justo por el hueco que dejaban las estacas en el centro del conducto; llevaba una piedra atada al final porque Lore había pensado que sola, quizá no hubiera podido atravesar la gelatina verde hacia abajo.

-Bien hecho, chicos –dijo Bea.

Ron y Luna se habían pasado ese rato colocando una polea en el techo de la sala justo encima del agujero, a través de la tela, en el centro, para que no rozaran las estacas los de abajo.

-Ve tú, papá –dijo Bea- y así les ayudas a subirnos al resto.

-Sí -dijo Lore-; pero toma, llévate mi varita porque vas a tener que librarte de unas cuantas arañas gigantes ahí arriba.

-¿Y tú?

-Les daré patadas –dijo simplemente ella, sonriendo- vamos llévatela, estás más cansado que yo y la vas a necesitar más.

-Está bien –y agarrando reticente la varita de Lore, Sirius se agarró a la cuerda y comenzó a trepar.

-Ya –dijo Bea a través de la moneda.

Y los de arriba, a su vez, empezaron a izarlo; Ron, tirando a mano de la cuerda y Luna mediante un hechizo.

-Y ahora a esperar –dijo Lore sentándose el en suelo.

Hermione, Neville, Bea y Harry se sentaron a su lado y, en un cuarto de hora, empezaron a oír hechizos y gritos provenientes de arriba.

-Ya está con las arañas –dijo Bea. Lore se estremeció, a lo que Bea se rió por lo bajo y ella se dio cuenta.

-Oye –dijo- me enseñaron a no tener miedo a nada, pero no consiguieron quitarme el asco que siento por las arañas.

Y Harry sonrió.

Al cabo de un rato les avisaron de que podía subir el siguiente y les lanzaron la cuerda. Subió Harry y esta vez fue más rápido porque les ayudaba Sirius.

Harry tuvo que estar muy quieto en el primer tramo para no pincharse con las estacas; luego empezó a trepar como pudo y llegó a la gelatina verde. Notó que era como una especie de pared que no le dejaba pasar. Era muy fácil bajar a través de ella; pero subir parecía imposible.

-¡Estira los brazos y quédate colgando! –le gritó Bea desde abajo; Sirius se lo había dicho a través de la moneda. Harry lo hizo y pasó con cierta dificultad gracias a que los de arriba tiraban de él. Luego llegó al trecho de las telarañas. De pronto le costaba más atravesarlas, no le extrañaba que nadie lo hubiera conseguido. Los delgados hilos se le enrollaban en torno a las extremidades y la cintura y tiraban de él. Y, para colmo, de pronto llegaron varias arañas, casi del tamaño de Aragog y él tuvo que hacer como Sirius y librarse de ellas mediante hechizos y sortilegios.

Al final llegó arriba y luego subió Bea; después Hermione; más tarde Neville y, por fin, Lore, que antes de subir quitó el hechizo de los mortífagos que se despertarían en unos minutos y descubrirían, no sin frustración, que se habían ido sin ayudarles. Luego lanzó otro hechizo para hacer crecer de nuevo el lazo del diablo. Ella, como había prometido, se libró de las arañas a patadas y, como le daban tanto asco, no dejó que se le acercaran ni un milímetro.

Al final estaban todos arriba y, sin perder tiempo, salieron corriendo de allí. Llegaron a la sala de las puertas, calcularon la de los cerebros y la de al lado era la de salida. No se habían equivocado. Cuando llegaron a la plaza de entrada, pasaron por delante de la fuente de las criaturas que tantos recuerdos le traía a Harry y encontraron a los thestrals, obedientes, esperándoles donde les habían mandado.

Cada uno montó en uno y les preguntaron a Sirius dónde quería ir primero.

-Al número doce de Grimauld Place –dijo rotundamente.

Y en unos momentos estaban allí.

Sirius se despidió de ellos.

-No se lo digáis a Dumbledore todavía –dijo- ya le avisaré yo.

-De acuerdo –respondió Harry- no te metas en líos –añadió con una sonrisa.

Sirius le dio una colleja y los niños volvieron al bosque Prohibido llevando el thestral restante.

Cuando llegaron se les había hecho de día en el domingo. Subieron a la sala común de Griffindor a descansar, porque estaban agotados y, por el camino, pasaron al lado de McGonagal y Tonks que hablaban en un pasillo. Ésta última, al verlos pasar exhaustos y sonrientes, se imaginó que lo habían conseguido y, en seguida le dijo a la subdirectora:

-Dispénsame unas horas, Minerva, tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

Y salió corriendo, fuera del colegio.

Los chicos llegaron a la sala común y, lo primero que hicieron fue dejarse caer en los sillones y quedarse dormidos ahí. Sobre todo, Harry, Bea y Lore, que habían estado corriendo más de cuatro horas…

Al despertar al atardecer, esos tres, Neville y Hermione tenían agujetas por todas las piernas, casi no se podían ni levantar.

Entonces Colin Creevey llegó corriendo a Bea y le entregó un sobrecito lacrado con rojo en el que se reconocía la escritura del director.

-Es de mi abuelo –le dijo a Lore al abrirlo- tenemos que cumplir el segundo castigo. Por desgracia Malfoy también va a estar ahí.

Tenemos que ir al despacho de tu padre el lunes después de clase.

-¿El castigo es con mi padre? Genial… No podía ser con cualquier otro, no, tenía que ser con mi padre.

-No pone qué es lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Pufff… yo ya me temo lo peor.

-¡Anda mira! También nos agradece a todos que sacáramos a Sirius de ahí –dijo en voz más alta para que lo oyeran todos los que llevaron a cabo ese cometido.

-¡Genial¿No nos regaña? –preguntó Ron alucinado.

-No –contestó Harry leyendo por encima del hombro de Bea- según esto nos lo agradece y punto.

-Tengo hambre –dijo de pronto Ron- ¿creéis que aún habrá comida?

-No creo –dijo Hermione- son ya las cuatro. Me voy a hacer deberes.

-Y yo –dijo Luna.

Neville simplemente había desaparecido antes de que se despertaran.

-Eso no quita que yo siga teniendo hambre –dijo Ron.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo –contestó Lore levantándose y arrastrándole consigo- ¿venís? –preguntó a Harry y Bea.

-¿Con los elfos? –inquirió a su vez ésta a lo que Lore sonrió por toda respuesta.

-Vale –dijo Harry- vamos.

Y los cuatro atravesaron el castillo en dirección al cuadro de las frutas. Harry hizo cosquillas a la pera y, enseguida, fueron recibidos por una ingente cantidad de elfos domésticos de todo tipo.

-¡Harry Potter! –se oyó por encima de todo el barullo- ¡Harry Potter ha venido a ver a Dobby¡Cuánto tiempo lleva Dobby sin ver a Harry Potter¿Cómo está el amigo Harry Potter, señor¿Cómo se encuentra¿Y cómo se encuentran sus amigos, también, por supuesto?

-Muy bien, muy bien, Dobby, gracias –respondió éste- todos estamos en perfecto estado solo que un poquito hambrientos.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! –gritó Dobby corriendo junto a otro grupo de elfos por toda la cocina, revolviendo esto, volcando aquello, trayendo, llevando, hasta que, al final, en muy poco tiempo, tenían en una esquina una mesa montada para los cuatro amigos con un montón de delicias en ella.


	13. El castigo de Snape

**Hola gente: ya estoy aquí de nuevo con más aventuras para Harry y sus amigos. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final, eh?**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a todosmis lectoresy muchísimas gracias a los que me dejan reviews: _Isa Luna, Hector_...gracias a todos**

**EL CASTIGO DE SNAPE**

Lore, Bea, Parkinson y Malfoy vieron cómo la puerta del despacho del profesor se abría y entraron, todos cabizbajos.

- Black me da igual –comenzó Snape- pero vosotros tres sois de Slitherin y no me hace ninguna gracia que os hayan castigado. Para colmo el profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que os quite cincuenta puntos a cada uno lo que hacen cincuenta menos para Griffindor y cien para Slitherin. Os vais a enterar de lo que es un castigo –susurró.

Malfoy y Lore, olvidando sus diferencias por una vez se miraron, temiendo lo peor, ellos eran los que más le conocían.

-El castigo es el mismo para todos –continuó el profesor imperturbable- seguidme al exterior.

Los llevó hasta la parte trasera del jardín de Hagrid y allí comenzó a explicarles el castigo. Tenían que arrancar las malas hierbas de un gran pedazo de suelo, separar las que le servían a la profesora Sprout y las que no servían para nada y tirar éstas, dejando en unos enormes cubos las otras; luego tenían que labrar el suelo y replantarlo con especies autóctonas del Bosque Prohibido, después, claro está, de haber construido un cobertizo de plástico transparente a modo de invernadero para que el grindilow terrestre no se escapara…

-Y todo eso _a mano _–dijo recalcando lo último al ver que Lore y Bea ya se disponían a sacar las varitas- para asegurarme de que no hacéis trampas, requisaré vuestras varitas por el momento, porque no voy a estar vigilándoos todo el rato y Hagrid tiene demasiada compasión. No paréis hasta que yo no vuelva, si no habéis acabado, seguiréis mañana a la misma hora.

Y dicho esto se fue con las varitas ordenándole al guardabosque que no interviniera y que les diera las herramientas necesarias.

-Pues yo no pienso estar aquí más días de los necesarios –dijo enseguida Lore, poniéndose manos a la obra.

-Yo tampoco –aseguró Bea acompañándola.

Parkinson se dispuso a coger otra pala, pero Malfoy no hizo el menor movimiento.

-¡Eh! –le gritó Lore al ver que se quedaba de brazos cruzados- el castigo es también tuyo¿recuerdas?

-¡Bah! Ese tipo de trabajos no es para gente como yo –contestó despectivo Malfoy- además, ya lo estáis haciendo vosotras.

Entonces Lore se enfadó y, sin que a Malfoy le diera tiempo a reaccionar se levantó y le cogió por el cuello de la túnica dejándolo de puntillas a penas.

-Mira, sabihondo, tú tienes el castigo igual que nosotras y no pienso dejar que estés ahí viendo cómo trabajamos sin mover un músculo. Ahora que no tienes a Crabbe y Goyle ya no te sientes tan invencible¿verdad? Sin la varita no eres nadie, Draco; en cambio yo sí, así que ponte a trabajar como nosotras –y le lanzó al suelo que tenían que despejar.

-¿Es que usted no va a hacer nada? –le gritó a Hagrid- me está pegando¡párela!

-Lo siento, el profesor me ordenó directamente que no interviniera y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no intervenir.

Malfoy, desesperado, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Bea tendiéndole los guantes que ellas tres ya llevaban. Los cogió de mala gana y, aún en el suelo, se los puso.

-Vamos a terminar esto cuanto antes, Draco –dijo entonces Lore suavemente.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarle aunque tenía un presentimiento de lo que ocurriría si lo hacía. Malfoy aceptó la ayuda y la volvió a atraer hacia sí para susurrarle al oído:

-¡Venganza¡Traidora!

Lore se desasió fácilmente y le dedicó una de sus más amplias sonrisas.

-Vamos –interrumpió Bea- empieza por ahí –y le lanzó una pala de mano que el chico cogió al aire.

-Vale –aceptó al fin él- hagamos una tregua para terminar esto cuando antes.

-Así me gusta –dijo Lore.

Y todos empezaron entonces a arrancar malas hierbas como locos.

Al cabo de un rato, Malfoy preguntó:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo esto?

-Unas dos horas –respondió Bea.

-Y conociendo a mi padre nos tendrá aquí hasta que sea la hora de acostarnos –apuntó Lore.

-Pues yo no he comido mucho –dijo Malfoy- salí corriendo a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes para transformaciones.

-Nosotras también tenemos hambre –dijo Lore.

-Sí, la verdad es que tampoco hemos comido mucho.

Era lunes por la tarde y Snape les había llevado ahí después de las clases.

En ese momento terminaban de arrancar las malas hierbas y el sol aún no se había puesto.

-Vale –dijo Bea- ¿qué os parece si tú, Lore, separas las plantas, que se te da mejor diferenciarlas y nosotros empezamos a construir el invernadero? Que te ayude Pansy.

-Por mí vale –dijo Malfoy harto de que le picasen las ortigas.

-De acuerdo –dijo Lore.

-Bueno –aceptó la otra de mala gana mirando de reojo el montón de plantas que tenían que clasificar.

Cuando terminaron de separarlas, se dispusieron a ayudar a Bea y Malfoy, pero entonces llegó Snape para decirles que ya se podían ir a acostar. Les devolvió sus varitas y les dijo que recogieran las bolsas de hierbas buenas y se las llevaran a la profesora Sprout al invernadero tres. Lore se ofreció a llevarlas ella sola y los otros tres se fueron con Snape y con mucha hambre a dormir.

Lore le dio las plantas a Sprout, lo que la alegró mucho y se dispuso a subir.

Cuando entró en el vestíbulo, un bulto negro salió disparado del pasillo de las mazmorras y chocó contra ella derribándola.

-¡Ginny¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-¡Lore!

-¿Qué…?

-¡UnosmatonesdeSlitherinmecogieron¡Unabroma¡Lamazmorraúltima¡Pasadizosecretoalcementerio¡Un…!

Empezó a hablar frenéticamente. Tenía la cara demacrada por el pánico y estaba sudorosa y llena de barro.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Para torbellino. Escucha, vamos a la sala común, te limpias un poco y luego, más calmada nos lo cuentas¿de acuerdo? Ven, vamos.

Llegaron rápidamente a la sala común y Bea, que todavía no se había acostado las vio llegar. Fue a avisar a los chicos corriendo y Lore se fue con Ginny a que ésta se cambiara y se lavara un poco y a despertar a Hermione.

Ya en el salón, Lore dijo:

-A ver chicos, cuando subía del invernadero, Ginny ha salido disparada del pasillo de las mazmorras y se me ha tirado encima farfullando cosas como "pasadizo", "matones", "broma", "mazmorra"… Ginny¿nos lo explicas ahora, más calmada?

Ésta asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues, es que estaba en el vestíbulo, iba hacia la primera clase cuando de repente, unos Slitherin de sexto curso me cogieron y me bajaron a las mazmorras sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Me llevaron a la mazmorra del final del pasillo, la que tiene barrotes, me encerraron allí y me quitaron la varita y la rompieron. Luego se fueron.

Yo no podía salir de ahí, no cabía por los barrotes, así que me puse a inspeccionar la pared y de repente encontré una piedra que estaba un poco más salida que el resto. La agarré y tiré de ella y salió fácilmente así que miré por el hueco que había dejado y vi un pasadizo perfectamente cuadrado. Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, decidí seguirlo. Estuve caminando durante horas y ya pasaban de las dos y media cuando empecé a pensar en darme la vuelta y justo entonces llegué al final del recorrido y salí. Salí por una piedra que resultó ser una lápida medio abierta y, Harry… ¡Oh, Harry, era el cementerio que tú nos describiste en cuarto curso. ¿Te acuerdas? El de la lápida de Tom Riddle padre y Tom Riddle abielo y todo eso. Vi la pared de la iglesia al lado, y la colina con la mansión y la casa el ruinas de al lado de la iglesia y en la lápida de Tom Riddle un agujero y…. y… y todo eso.

Esperó unos segundos para coger y aire y empezó de nuevo.

Me disponía a volver para contároslo y estaba a punto de meter la cabeza de nuevo en el túnel cuando no me resistí a echar un último vistazo atrás y me pareció ver una sombra en una de las ventanas de la mansión. Entonces sentí un escalofrío, pero parpadeé y desapareció. Así que volví por el corredor y se me ocurrió que con una horquilla podría abrir la puerta y venir a contároslo, pero como estaba cansada tardé bastante más en volver que en ir; pero conseguí abrir la puerta y salí corriendo y entonces fue cuando me tropecé con Lore.

-Vaya –dijo Bea- asombroso.

-Sí –corroboró Ron- es asombroso que haya podido decir tantas palabras tomando aire sólo dos veces.

Viendo que Ginny se reía, todos se tranquilizaron un poco.

-Bueno –dijo Hermione- ahora lo importante es decírselo a McGonagal para que te lleve al callejón Diagon a comprarte otra. Pero es muy tarde y ¿estás bien, no, mañana por la mañana te acompañaré a decírselo. Vámonos todos a dormir.

-De acuerdo –accedió Ginny.

Se fue con Hermione y Bea al dormitorio de chicas y Harry, Ron y Neville se fueron al suyo.

Lore se quedó en el salón, mirando la chimenea, que aún estaba encendida.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Ron desde las escaleras- Tienes cara preocupada –agregó bajando y colocándose a su lado. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No estoy preocupada, sólo estoy pensando. Creo que ya sé dónde esconderlo y quién va a ser nuestra persona inocente.

-¿Lo vamos a poner en el pasillo que ha encontrado Ginny?

-Claro ¿no te das cuenta, da al cementerio donde Voldemort volvió hace dos años, es el lugar perfecto, si Malfoy se pone a investigar, no sospechará nada. Y Ginny es la chica perfecta a la que se puede caer un papel por descuido si lleva prisa.

-Es verdad. Oye, hay algo a lo que Harry y yo llevamos varios días dando vueltas, si ese Resschiz ha sido siempre la mano derecha de Voldemort¿cómo es que todo el mundo cree que ese es Colagusano y nadie ha oído hablar nunca de este otro?

-¿Dudas de mi palabra? –inquirió Lore.

-Yo no –Ron esbozó media sonrisa.

-Harry –adivinó la otra.

-No te enfades con él, ha vivido ocasiones muy malas con… Vol…Voldemort –se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente- y los mortífagos.

-Yo también.

-Ya, pero él no sabe tu historia ¿por qué no se la cuentas? Seguro que entonces ya no duda de ti.

-No tendría que dudar de mí, simplemente porque soy su amiga. Pero de todas formas, cuéntasela tú, te doy permiso, a mí no me apetece revivirlo otra vez.

Entonces lo miró a los ojos, tan intensamente que a Ron le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío.

-Te estremeces igual cuando te miro que cuando pronuncias el nombre de Voldemort –comentó Lore sonriendo con malicia.

-Es que tú das casi más miedo que él -contestó Ron cogiéndola por la cintura y acercándosela hacia sí, ella sonrió y él hizo desaparecer el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus labios, disfrutando los dos de aquel beso y de uno de esos contados momentos de tranquilidad que conseguían en ese curso.

-Que bonito ¿verdad? –Bea estaba en lo alto de la barandilla, justo donde se separaban los pasillos de los dormitorios de chicos y de chicas, de la mano de Harry- pero nosotros estamos más enamorados ¿a que sí?... ¡Harry!

-¿Qué, ah… sí, claro. Oye…

A Bea no le gustaba que pasaran de ella, pero en esos momentos estaba tan cansada que no quería enfadarse.

-Oye –insistía Harry, pensativo- no he podido evitar oír a Ron y… ¿qué le pasó a Lore con Voldemort y los mortífagos?

-Oh –Bea sonrió- es una historia muy larga, ya te la contaré otro día.

-Pero…

No pudo terminar porque Bea le había dado un beso de despedida y se había marchado a su cuarto a dormir.

-Buenas noches Harry –dijo Lore pasando por su lado y siguiendo a su amiga.

-Harry –Ron lo esperaba al lado de la puerta del dormitorio de chicos- ¿vienes?

-Voy.

Y la sala de Griffindor se quedó de lo más silenciosa esa noche.


	14. Día de Visitas

**_Hola gente: éste es un capítulo algo especial, me gustaría de veras que me dejarais reviews sobre lo que pensáis de él, en serio, con lo bueno y con lo malo. Muchas gracias, Isa Luna, Hector, etc_**

**__**

**_DÍA DE VISITAS_**

Después de Semana Santa, todos los alumnos tuvieron infinitamente más deberes que el resto del curso y mucho, mucho que estudiar. Sobretodo los del curso de Harry que tenían que presentarse a los ÉXTASIS, en junio.

Era un día como otro cualquiera y el pasillo por el que iban los seis estaba tan abarrotado como otro cualquiera; llegaban tarde a clase con Snape y, para colmo, delante de ellos había un tapón de alumnos porque dos Hufflepufs de primero se estaban peleando a puñetazo limpio.

-Así no llegaremos nunca –se quejó Hermione.

-A nosotras lo que nos faltaba era que Snape nos castigara otra vez –dijo Bea.

-Sí –corroboró Lore- aún no hemos terminado el castigo anterior.

-Seguidme –dijo Neville de pronto conduciéndoles pasillo atrás y metiéndose detrás de un tapiz.

-Vaya –dijo Ron al bajar por las escaleras que les había descubierto Neville- éstas no las conocíamos ¿no, Harry?

-No, éstas no.

-Las descubrí un día que me tropecé, aquí fue donde oía hablar a Malfoy sobre "eso que le iban a dar a ella par que él fuera a verla". Dan al vestíbulo y desde ahí es mucho más fácil acceder a las mazmorras.

-Cierto –corroboró Hermione- vaya, Neville, gracias.

Y así llegaron al aula de pociones sin muchos inconvenientes.

Después de las seis aburridas clases de todos los miércoles, Lore y Bea dejaron sus mochilas en la sala común de Griffindor (vigiladas por Filch para que no comieran nada) y bajaron a encontrarse en el vestíbulo con Malfoy, Parkinson y Snape (que había ido a vigilarles a ellos). Los cuatro alumnos fueron conducidos a la parte de atrás del jardín de Hagrid, donde ya había levantadas dos de las cuatro paredes del invernadero.

-¡Ala! A trabajar –sonrió Snape, dejándoles a los cuatro ahí a solas con las láminas de plástico, las de metal y las tuercas.

-Démonos prisa, a lo mejor conseguimos terminarlo hoy y así ya no tenemos que volver –dijo Lore cuando su padre se hubo ido.

-Vamos –corroboró Malfoy.

Él y Bea cogieron una de las láminas de plástico y la levantaron para encajarla en una de las de metal, mientras Lore y Parkinson la sujetaban con tornillos y tuercas. Y así, lámina de metal, lámina de plástico, consiguieron terminar las paredes a las ocho y cinco. Pero aún les quedaba encajar la puerta y poner el techo (más láminas de plástico superpuestas, esta vez, curvas).

-Ya no puedo más –dijo Bea sentándose en el suelo y bebiendo un poco de agua que les había ofrecido Hagrid.

Éste había conseguido convencer a Snape de que le dejara darles un poco de agua por lo menos.

-Vamos, Bea –dijo Lore- un esfuerzo, que podemos terminarlo hoy.

-Déjala que descanse –Malfoy sorprendió a todos con un alarde de compasión- pondremos el tejado Pansy, tú y yo. Coge una escalera y vete por el otro lado, yo subiré por éste, que Pansy nos pase las planchas y las colocaremos entre los dos.

-Vale –aceptó Lore.

-Por mí bien –corroboró Parkinson.

-No –se opuso la otra- no voy a dejaros que hagáis el trabajo vosotros solos.

-Está bien –dijo Malfoy- entonces tú ve poniendo la puerta, así acabaremos antes.

-De acuerdo.

Y así, entre los cuatro consiguieron acabarlo cinco minutos antes de las diez de la noche, que era cuando Snape les iba a buscar.

-No puedo más –Malfoy se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en el nuevo invernadero- como me deje un día más sin comer, me muero.

-Y yo –Parkinson estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Los de Slytherin no os llevan comida a la sala común? –preguntó Lore.

Malfoy soltó una risa escéptica.

-Ya deberías saber que en esa casa la gente no suele ser tan solidaria.

-Bueno, pues no os acostéis aún, esperadme en la sala común y os la llevo.

Malfoy alzó las cejas en señal de asombro.

-Yo no tengo hambre –dijo Parkinson desdeñosa- me iré a dormir.

-Vale –accedió Malfoy después- gracias.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –se oyó la susurrante voz de Snape a sus espaldas- parece que habéis congeniado bien… ¿gracias por qué, señor Malfoy?

-Por… porque ellas son las que más han trabajado para terminar esto y gracias a ellas mañana podré cenar tranquilamente.

Snape, incrédulo, entornó los ojos, pero al cabo de unos segundos, como nadie añadió más, se dio por satisfecho.

-Bien, vamos, todo el mundo a la cama. Y pobre del que pille rondando por las cocinas –lanzó una severa mirada a Bea y Lore- Buenas noches Hagrid.

-Buenas noches Severus, buenas noches chicos.

-Hasta mañana Hagrid –contestaron ellos; se dieron la vuelta y subieron a paso lento hacia las escaleras, para cuando llegaron a ellas, hacía rato que Snape había cruzado las grandes puertas de roble.

Malfoy estaba solo en la sala común; había decidido darle un voto de confianza a Lore, pero ¿y si era una treta para que al día siguiente él estuviera cansado¿Y si ella no iba a bajar en toda la noche? Justo cuando empezaba a pensar en olvidarse de la cena e irse a dormir, oyó que la gárgola se movía y vio cómo entraba Lore por el agujero.

-Siento haber tardado. Tuve que evitar a Filch, luego a Peeves y después casi me pilla la señora Norris.

Se acercó a la mesa y dejó un par de bollos, una jarra de zumo de calabaza y dos sándwiches de jamón.

-No es mucho pero es lo único que he conseguido traer.

-Es más que suficiente, muchas gracias.

-De nada.

-Supongo que esto significa que nuestra tregua ha terminado –dijo Malfoy endureciendo la mirada de pronto.

Lore le miró un segundo sorprendida, pero enseguida se repuso, sonrió y contestó:

-Pues es una pena, porque yo prefería que no nos peleáramos, pero… ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces esta sala ya no es segura para mí –añadió Lore marchándose hacia la gárgola; antes de cerrar completamente, agregó-: que aproveche.

Y se fue.

Con la mente en otra parte no se dio cuenta de dónde pisaba y en la escalera hacia la torre metió el pie en el escalón falso, con lo que se le quedó encajado.

-Mierda –dijo en voz baja.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó un hechizo para librarse del aprisionamiento del escalón. Cuando consiguió salir, se dio la vuelta para seguir subiendo y se topó de bruces, nada menos que con Peeves.

-¡Vaya!

-Oh, no. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Peeves.

-La señorita Snape rondando por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche.

-Peeves, no chilles tanto por favor.

-¡Oh, la señorita no quiere que chille –dijo con su voz de pito más alto aún- quizá debería ir a avisar al profesor Snape, su dormitorio no está lejos –agregó saliendo disparado escaleras abajo.

-¡NO¡Peeves, espera! Tengo un mensaje para ti.

Con ello consiguió que el poltergeist parase y diera media vuelta para mirarla con interés.

-¿Un mensaje¿Para mí? –preguntó ilusionado.

-Sí, para ti –contestó ella pensando en qué decirle para que se olvidara de llamar a ningún profesor.

-¿De quién?

-Mmm… de los gemelos Weasley; es un mensaje de los gemelos Weasley, me lo dieron el otro día. Les vi en su tienda y les pregunté si echaban algo especialmente de menos y dijeron que nunca se olvidarán de que te quitaste el sombrero frente a ellos en el vestíbulo, que eso les dio muchísimo prestigio y que echan de menos reírse de las bromas que gastabas tú y que tú te rieras de las que gastaban ellos. Me dieron muchos recuerdos para ti y me dijeron que te diera esto.

Lore sacó de la túnica la bolsa de gominolas dientes azules que siempre llevaba encima, por si se brindaba la oportunidad.

-Gominolas dientes azules –dijo tendiéndosela- "úsalas como más te guste", fue su mensaje.

-¡Muchas gracias! Diles que gracias y que yo también les echo de menos –dijo Peeves con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

Se marchó de allí escaleras abajo, cantando alegremente, aparentemente olvidado el ir a llamar a Snape.

Lore dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se apresuró a llegar a la sala de Griffindor, sólo para encontrarse con una enfadada Bea que estaba preocupada porque había tardado mucho.

Dos días después no había clase. Todos los alumnos estaban exaltados porque era día de visitas.

Hermione se fue a primera hora con sus padres que habían llegado a verla. Harry y Ron se fueron a ver a la señora y el señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie y los gemelos. Percy no apareció. Y Bea y Lore se fueron a ver a la madre de la primera que estaba muy contenta porque ya había visto a Sirius. Todo habría transcurrido como un día de visita normal, de no ser porque alguien había preparado algo muy especial para ese día…

Cinco pares de pies caminaban silenciosa y furtivamente por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Llegaron a la última, la de rejas de metal y la abrieron. Sacaron una piedra del fondo, dejando al descubierto un corredor perfectamente cuadrangular y entraron en él acarreando algo muy pesado.

Media hora más tarde salieron de nuevo, cerraron esa entrada y volvieron al vestíbulo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para mezclarse con la multitud de familias que se saludaban.

Malfoy no estaba con nadie, sus padres habían ido a verle por la mañana, pero ya se habían marchado porque tenían trabajo. El chico paseaba por el jardín, cerca del lago cuando oyó que alguien gritaba:

-¿Adónde vas?

-A enseñárselo a Ron y los otros, esto es increíble –contestó a la primera una voz que le resultaba familiar.

Se pegó al tronco de un árbol y vio a la pequeña de los Weasley corriendo hacia las escaleras con un libro en la mano. De repente se le cayó una hoja del libro. A Malfoy le picó la curiosidad y, tras cerciorarse de que nadie lo había visto, cogió el viejo y ajado pergamino y lo leyó.

Era una carta del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, pero parecía muy antigua.

El chico no se lo podía creer, por eso estaba la pelirroja tan nerviosa. Malfoy leyó la carta y descubrió que iba dirigida a quien consiguiera encontrarla y que conducía a algo que el señor oscuro había escondido muy celosamente durante todos esos años y que sólo sería digno de verlo el que encontrara esa carta: su pensadero. En la excitación del momento, el muchacho no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar el pensadero del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Subió las escaleras del vestíbulo y pasó al lado de los gemelos Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Lore y Bea.

-Eso es imposible, Ginny –decía Lore en ese momento.

-¡Que no¡Que es verdad! –contestaba la pequeña visiblemente angustiada- lo que pasa es que no sé qué ha pasado con ella, la tenía dentro del libro, se me debe de haber caído o algo –parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Malfoy sonrió y, evitando que le viera nadie, se internó triunfante en el pasillo de las mazmorras, sin siquiera darse la vuelta; una pena por su parte porque si hubiera mirado un instante hacia atrás, habría advertido el brillo malicioso de los ojos de los gemelos y les habría oído decir:

-Bien hecho chicas, se lo ha creído.

-Muy buena actuación, Ginny, ha sido genial.

-Fred tiene razón, me has convencido hasta a mí.

Pero Malfoy no lo oyó; así que siguió caminando y pronto se internó en el corredor cuadrangular siguiendo fielmente las instrucciones de la falsa carta.

Unos metros más adelante había una toscamente cavada bifurcación hacia la izquierda y, al fondo de ésta, una vasija; más o menos le llegaba a la cadera.

En los ojos de Malfoy lucía una especie de mezcla entre la alegría y la avaricia cuando metió la punta de la varita en el recipiente y tocó la fina bruma plateada que se removía en su interior.

Desapareció de allí y apareció de repente en medio de la nada. Todo a su alrededor era negro. No se veía ni a sí mismo. Intentó hablar, pero no logró escuchar ni su propia voz, por más que gritó. Ese sitio le ponía la carne de gallina. De pronto notó una fría presencia a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un ente informe, blanco transparente. Detrás de él, de la nada, surgió otro, y luego otro, y otro más. De pronto se vio rodeado de esos entes. Sacó la varita, pero no consiguió pronunciar ningún hechizo. Viendo entonces que era inútil la volvió a guardar para que no se perdiera.

Entonces uno de esos entes alzó algo que se parecía a todo menos a una mano y lo tocó.

Apenas lo rozó.

El dolor que sintió Malfoy fue peor que cualquiera que hubiera sentido hasta ese momento; mil veces peor que los castigos de Resschiz, incluso. El chico lanzó un mudo grito y quiso salir de ahí pero le habían rodeado y cada vez que le tocaban aquellos extraños seres sentía esa punzada de dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Aun así tenía que salir de ese apretado círculo como fuera. Tomó aire y comenzó a correr hacia un extremo del aro blanco. Desde el momento en que atravesó el primer cuerpo pensó que no lo iba a conseguir. A la mitad del círculo paró y cayó al suelo, agotado. El dolor era tan insoportable que incluso pensó en suicidarse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para coger su varita. Entonces los blancos entes se cernieron sobre él y el dolor se intensificó.

-¡Aahhhh! –un mudo grito- ¡No¡Dejadme en paz¡¡Socorro¡Por favor, ayudadme¡Por favor¡Dejadme en paz¡Mamá, ayúdame¡Socorro!

Entonces el dolor pareció remitir un poco. "Ya está, me voy a morir" pensó el chico "esto es el fin"…

En el vestíbulo no había mucha gente. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el jardín paseando con sus familias, o en las salas comunes. Pero aún así había alrededor de una docena de chicos y chicas en ese momento. Por suerte o por desgracia, ninguno era de Slytherin. Harry y los demás sí que estaban allí, esperando impacientes.

Entonces, de pronto, Malfoy apareció en medio del vestíbulo, con la cara demacrada y los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Tenía la mirada perdida en ninguna parte y se movía como intentando esquivar algo que sólo él veía.

Era una imagen para no perderse y todo el vestíbulo estalló en carcajadas, iniciadas por Fred y George.

Hermione, Lore y Bea también se reían; pero entonces Malfoy se cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar pidiendo socorro y llamando a su madre, lo que hizo que las carcajadas aumentaran; pero ellas tres ya no se reían porque se habían fijado en las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas del chico.

-Esta vez os habéis pasado –amonestó Hermione seriamente a Lore.

-Hay que parar esto –dijo Bea.

-Tú ve al corredor y deshazte de todas las pruebas –le dijo Lore a su amiga.

Acto seguido se abrió paso hasta el centro de la sala a empujones y se acercó hasta donde estaba tendido el muchacho gritando. Se arrodilló y le sujetó la cara entre las manos. El chico tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y no paraba de chillar.

-Tranquilo, Draco –comenzó Lore con la voz más serena que pudo- no pasa nada, estás a salvo, nadie te va a coger, no hay nadie, abre los ojos, Draco, abre los ojos y lo verás.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y la miró directamente a los suyos, pero no parecía verlos, seguía con la mirada perdida, aunque dejó de gritar. Por un momento toda la sala quedó en silencio, la gente estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba, pues supuestamente, ellos dos no se podían ver ni en pintura y ahora ella le estaba ayudando a él.

-Eso es, Draco –seguía Lore- no pasa nada, cálmate.

Entonces él dejó de mirar a la nada para mirarla directamente a los ojos y se aferró al brazo de la chica lo más fuerte que pudo.

-No dejes que me cojan –susurró con voz ronca.

Acto seguido se desmayó.

Lore pasó el brazo del chico por sus hombros y le cogió; dispuesta a llevarle a la enfermería se acercó al corro de curiosos que se había formado, en dirección a la escalera; pero ninguno se movió.

-Apartaos –murmuró ella fulminándolos a todos con la mirada. Bastó eso para que el corro se deshiciera y le dejaran vía libre para que le llevara escaleras arriba.

Bea bajó rápidamente por el pasillo de las mazmorras, por suerte nadie la vio pues todos los ojos estaban fijos en Malfoy y Lore. Llegó al supuesto pensadero sin problemas y, una vez ahí, comenzó a pensar en cómo deshacerse de las pruebas. No podía hacerlas aparecer fuera de Hogwarts, pero pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Hizo invisible la gran vasija y utilizó el _wingardium-leviosa _para levantarla y hacer que la siguiera. Una vez fuera taponó ese corredor y el pasillo cuadrangular quedó exactamente igual que la primera vez que lo vio Ginny. Luego cerró la piedra y la mazmorra y se hizo invisible ella también. Sabía que se iba a cansar mucho, pero no se le ocurría otra opción.

Fred, estaba en el pasillo hablando con su gemelo de lo sucedido, cuando algo tiró de su manga y casi lo tira hacia atrás. Cuando el muchacho se dio la vuelta, la cosa siguió tironeando de su manga, así que Fred comenzó a andar en esa dirección seguido de George que tampoco sabía muy bien lo que ocurría.

-Fred, soy Bea –dijo de repente una voz- sígueme –añadió cogiéndole de la mano para que él fuera más cómodo.

Atravesaron el jardín, atestado de familias, hasta llegar a la gran verja de hierro. Allí Bea pronunció el contrahechizo y se volvió visible de nuevo. Tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol que había allí para no caerse.

-Chicos –comenzó- me ha dicho Lore que me deshaga de las pruebas, así que aquí traigo el pensadero, invisible. Me daba pena destruirlo así que he pensado que quizá lo podíais guardar vosotros; ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor nos sirve en algún otro momento.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo George.

-Sí, yo también –corroboró Fred- dámelo.

Entonces Bea, asegurándose de que no les miraba nadie hizo visible de nuevo el pensadero y Fred lo cogió, abrió la verja y nada más poner los dos pies fuera, se desapareció. Dos minutos después volvió a aparecerse y entró de nuevo en el área del colegio, sonriendo.

-Ya está.

-Bien –dijo George- vamos a reunirnos con los otros.

En la sala común de Griffindor había un sofá libre, cosa rara, así que Bea, Hermione, Ginny y Harry se sentaron en él; Fred y George se acomodaron en dos sillas que consiguieron traer de una mesa y Lore y Ron se sentaron en el suelo, a los pies del sillón. Lore apoyó la espalda en las piernas de Bea.

-…Así que Fred se lo llevó –terminó Bea de contarles a los demás- ¿Y tú, Lore?

-Le subí a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey dice que se va a poner bien, pero todavía no ha recuperado el conocimiento –contestó ella escuetamente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó George- nos lo estábamos pasando bien.

-Sí, pero él no. Ya había sufrido bastante. No habría logrado salir del círculo de los entes, era demasiado para él, nos hemos pasado. Hubiera muerto.

-Él quería mataros a alguna de vosotras –recordó Ron- además muy lenta y dolorosamente.

-Precisamente por eso no quiero rebajarme a su nivel y por nada del mundo, Ron, voy a volver a matar innecesariamente.

Los gemelos ya estaban al corriente de la historia de Lore porque se la habían contado en la Orden y a Harry se la había relatado Ron una noche y Ginny no se dio cuenta del detalle de "volver a matar".

-Pero…

-¡Vale ya, Ron! –se cansó Hermione- pareces un crío a veces. Lore ha hecho muy bien en ayudarle y punto. Además podríais haberle matado y…

-¡Chsssssss! –dijeron Harry y los gemelos a la vez –no tan alto –agregó Fred.

-Perdón –susurró Hermione- como decía, podríais haberle matado y si os hubieran descubierto, el asesinato es una carga muy grave, Ron.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Bueno –dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa- hay algo bueno en todo esto: El equipo de Slytherin se ha quedado sin su mejor buscador para la final de mañana.

Lore abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡La final! No lo había pensado.

-¡Aleluya! –gritó Ron poniéndose de pie de un salto; cuando todos le miraron interrogantes, agrego-: por fin Lore no ha pensado algo.

-No tiene gracia, Ron –se molestó ella.

-Para mí sí que la tiene.

-Pues por mucho que seáis mis amigos, no voy a daros la copa sin pelear –contestó ella seriamente, levantándose del suelo.

-Así me gusta –saltó Fred de pronto- espíritu luchador.

-No lo sabes tú bien –dijo Bea con aire de estar recordando algo.

-Mañana estaremos ahí para no perdernos la final –agregó George.

-Perfecto –dijo Lore con la cabeza en otro sitio- tengo que arreglar esto.

Y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo salió corriendo de la sala común.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería oyó la conocida voz de Malfoy:

-No pienso tomarme este potingue.

-Ese potingue, señorito –contestó la señora Pomfrey- es lo que le ha curado y ha hecho que usted deje de soñar con esos… ¿cómo los ha llamado?... entes blancos.

Lore eligió ese momento para entrar y pudo ver que el chico se ponía lívido ante la mención de aquellos cuerpos y se tomaba la medicina de un vaso de un solo trago. La señora Pomfrey tomó el vaso vacío y desapareció por una puerta con una sonrisa.

Entonces Malfoy se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la enfermería. Miró a la chica con una rara expresión en el rostro en la que se mezclaban muchas emociones a la vez. Era tan desconcertante que, por primera vez, Lore no supo cómo interpretarlo. Entonces el chico apartó la mirada y comenzó a observar las pelusas de la sábana blanca.

-Fuiste tú, vi tus ojos, oí tu voz, tú me sacaste de aquel maldito círculo ¿verdad?

Lore asintió tranquilamente, cogió una silla y la colocó al lado de la cama del muchacho.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Mejor. ¿Sólo has venido a ver qué tal estoy?

-Sí, bueno, a eso y a una cosa más…

Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió y Dumbledore entró seguido de Snape y McGonagal.

-Un joven Ravenclaw anónimo me ha contado todo lo sucedido –dijo Dumbledore mirándoles por encima de sus gafas de media luna- ante todo ¿cómo se encuentra, señor Malfoy?

-Bien, profesor. Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

-¿En serio? Bien. Entonces mi siguiente pregunta va dirigida a la señorita Snape¿cómo supiste lo que tenías que hacer, querida¿cómo supiste que no te pasaría nada al tocarle?

Ahí venía la parte difícil; por nada del mundo debía dejar que el profesor leyera la verdad en sus ojos, así que puso en práctica todo su talento para ocultar la verdad, igual que lo hacía cuando era pequeña y Resschiz la sometía al _veritaserum_ para entrenarla.

-Pues… la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de que fuera el hechizo que yo estaba pensando, pero sólo se me ocurría ese y como le vi sufrir tanto, no pensé en que pudiera hacerme daño. En ese momento sólo quería que se calmara y ése era el único hechizo que conocía que tuviera esos síntomas; también se me ocurrió la maldición _cruciatus_, pero no era muy probable puesto que las víctimas no suelen caminar hacia ninguna parte antes de que les llegue el dolor, así que como sólo se me ocurría ése y Draco estaba llorando, me arriesgué a ayudarle.

-¿Y cómo sabías tú acerca de ese maleficio? Es muy raro y difícil de encontrar y muy pocas personas han visto ejecutar uno y muchas menos saben ejecutarlo.

-Es que hace tiempo me leí un libro de maldiciones y hechizos extraños y misteriosos y ahí lo mencionaban. Éste en particular se llamaba _maleficio de los espíritus errantes_¿no?

-Sí.

Dumbledore miró fijamente a la chica por encima de sus gafas de medialuna y ella le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear; pero sintió que esos profundos ojos azules sondeaban su alma como si miraran su reflejo en un espejo y supo, desde el primer momento, que su oclumancia no era rival para la de Dumbledore.

Pero el director no dijo nada y pareció darse por satisfecho, porque dijo:

-Bueno, entonces si usted esta bien, señor Malfoy, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Voy a calmar un poco los ánimos en el vestíbulo.

Y se marchó seguido de McGonagal.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Draco? –preguntó Snape acercándose a la cama- como jefe de tu casa es mi deber preocuparme por tu salud. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, profesor, estoy mejor, ya estoy mejor, en serio.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? –preguntó entonces Snape mirándoles a ambos- como pille al que lo ha hecho le voy a llevar a tal sitio que no va a volver a ver jamás la luz del sol –dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos a Draco y luego a su hija, como si intentara sacar algo.

Los dos le devolvieron la mirada sin pestañear; él porque no tenía ni idea de quién podría haber sido y ella porque puede que no superara la oclumancia de Dumbledore, pero a su padre le ganaba con creces.

Entonces el profesor Snape, al no descubrir nada, se levantó y, tras despedirse de los chicos, se fue.

-Draco, en el fondo tengo que darte las gracias –empezó Lore- encontraste un pergamino ¿verdad? Ese pergamino se le cayó a Ginny y luego fuimos a buscarlo, pero no lo encontramos porque lo habías encontrado tú primero; así que en el fondo tengo que darte las gracias porque si no lo hubieras cogido, eso que te ha pasado a ti nos habría pasado a nosotros.

-De nada –Draco se encogió de hombros- ya no hay nada que hacer. Pero, me gustaría saber si ese papel era de verdad de Voldemort o de un bromista.

-Hombre… es demasiado pesado para ser de un bromista¿no?

-Pues no sé por qué pero no me extrañaría nada que hubieran sido los gemelos Weasley. Es una casualidad que justo el día que aparecen por Hogwarts me pase esto.

-No han sido ellos –afirmó convencida la muchacha- no han sido ellos porque no han podido bajar a colocarlo, simplemente porque llevo todo el día con ellos y no nos hemos separado ni un momento, salvo cuando te traje a la enfermería.

-Mm… Ya. Bueno. ¿Qué era eso que me tenías que decir?

-¡Ah! Sí. Tenemos que hacer otra tregua de momento.

-¿Y eso? –Draco levantó una ceja, no le hacía mucha gracia la idea.

-Pues es que da la casualidad de que la final de Quidditch es mañana y tú eres el único buscador bueno de Slytherin.

-¡La final! Es verdad. Bueno, no pasa nada, mañana ya estaré en plena forma y…

-De eso nada jovencito –la señora Pomfrey se asomó por la puerta de su despacho- tú no vas a ir mañana a ninguna parte. Te vas a quedar tres días enteritos en la cama.

-¿Qué! Pero…

-¡No me pongas peros! Tienes que reposar tres días y acabarte la medicina. ¿O es que quieres recaer?

-No –aceptó Draco cabizbajo.

-Pues eso –y volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta.

Lore se quedó mirando a Draco.

-Supongo que la tienes que obedecer ¿no?

-Supongo. Maldita sea, era mi oportunidad de ganar a Potter. No sabes cuánto he estado practicando para conseguirlo.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Supongo que una tregua, de momento. ¿Puedes ir a buscar al resto del equipo? Tenemos que pensar algo entre todos.

-En seguida les traigo.

Y Lore se fue por donde había entrado.

Draco se quedó en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Desde su posición alcanzaba a vislumbrar los aros derechos del campo de Quidditch. ¡Maldita la gracia que había hecho que le ocurriera eso justo en ese momento!

Cinco minutos después apareció Lore seguida del resto del equipo.

-Ya estamos todos –dijo al llegar al lado de la cama de Draco.

-Bien. Chicos, mañana no podré jugar así que ¿qué hacemos?

-No sé, Draco –dijo una chica- tú eres el capitán¿no tienes alguna idea?

-Había pensado poner a alguien que supliera a Lore y que ella jugara de buscadora.

-Es un honor, Draco, pero no, gracias –dijo ella- prefiero seguir siendo guardiana y que Griffindor no meta un solo punto.

-Bien entonces tengo una idea. No creo que nuestro suplente sea mejor buscador que Potter, así que tenemos que meter más de ciento cincuenta puntos con la quaffle, con que metáis ciento sesenta es suficiente, puesto que confío plenamente en que Lore siga igual que siempre y pare todo. ¿Os creéis capaces?

-Sí –respondieron los tres cazadores- está chupado.

-Bien-ya podéis volver con vuestras familias.

Y al ver que Lore también estaba dispuesta a marcharse, la agarró de la mano y la retuvo.

-Lore, si ves que Harry va a coger la snitch y que todavía no llevamos ciento cincuenta y nuestros cazadores no consiguen meter, sal tú, coge la quaffle y que no te la quite nadie. Atraviesa tú también con ella los aros, si es necesario; pero marca.

-De acuerdo, tú descansa.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Lucius Malfoy apareció seguido de su mujer con aire autoritario y la capa ondeando tras él. Se paró en seco cuando vio quién estaba con su hijo y su expresión se tornó enfadada.

-¡Tú! Seguro que has sido tú –dijo señalándola- un criminal siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen, por eso estás aquí.

-La escena del crimen es el vestíbulo señor Malfoy –se limitó a contestar Lore serena.

Lucius Malfoy se enfadó y se acercó a la niña para agarrarla del cuello de la túnica.

-Mira, traidorcilla de pacotilla, a mí no me engañas – y empezó a sondear su mente por medio de la oclumancia.

Lore levantó una ceja, se aburría, pero le dejó hacer. Le venía bien que la gente supiera que no había sido ella. Cuando Malfoy terminó la soltó más enfadado aún de lo que había llegado.

-¿Satisfecho, capullo? –preguntó la niña con la expresión más feroz que podía poner- pues no me vuelvas a poner las manos encima. Hasta mañana, Draco. Buenas tardes señora Malfoy.

Y salió de la habitación con la cabeza alta.

Cuando llegó al pasillo de la tercera planta se encontró con Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Bea que acababan de despedirse de los Weasley, una de las últimas familias en irse.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Bea.

-Harry cogerá la snitch –anunció Lore.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos un buscador nefasto.

-Bien, entonces el partido es nuestro –dijo Ron sonriendo también.

-He dicho que Harry cogerá la snitch, nada más.

-Uy… -dijo Bea- a saber qué han tramado éstos.

Y así, hablando sobre el partido del día siguiente se fueron a cenar y se acostaron pronto para estar en completa forma el sábado.


	15. La Final en directo

**_Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí la final de quidditch en directo; pero antes tengo cosas que decir:_**

**Primero: Sé que he escrito mal Slytherin en la mayoría del relato, así que lo siento, pero no me he dado cuenta. Además, si hay algún nombre mal escrito, lo siento también, es que hace mucho que me leí los libros y con tantas cosas en la cabeza, algunas grafías se me olvidan, pero vamos, aunque estén mal, son fácilmente reconocibles (espero, jeje)**

**Segundo: Ya queda poco, poquitos capítulos, uno, dos, tres no creo,así que ya vamos llegando!**

**Tercero: Gracias de nuevo a todos mis lectores, los que dejan y los que no dejan review. Mención especial para IsaLuna y Héctor que están al pie del rdenador y leen los capitulos en cuanto los subo. Gracias a todos!**

**Besos. **

**Lorena Majere...**

**LA FINAL EN DIRECTO**

Esa mañana amaneció nublado y las nubes amenazaban con lluvia.

-Perfecto –dijo Lore mirando por la ventana de su habitación, le gustaba jugar con lluvia.

-Sí, claro –corroboró Bea irónicamente- es genial para la final de Quidditch –a ella, en cambio, no le gustaba nada jugar mientras llovía.

-Vayamos a desayunar.

-Sí, mejor vamos.

Y las dos salieron rápidamente hacia el comedor donde se encontraron con el resto que ya las estaban esperando.

Se fueron directas a la mesa de Griffindor y se sentaron junto a sus amigos.

-Os vamos a dar una paliza –fue lo primero que dijo Harry.

-Yo también me alegro de verte –sonrió Lore.

-Tiene razón, Lore, os vamos a dar una paliza –aseguró Bea seriamente- hablo en serio, odio decirlo pero Malfoy es el único buscador bueno de Slytherin.

Ron, que tenía la boca llena, asintió.

-Sí, lo sé –aceptó Lore sin dejar de sonreír- eso os lo dije yo ayer. Pero no quiere decir que vayáis a ganar el partido.

-¿Qué pasa –preguntó Hermione- que vas a ponerte tú de buscadora?

-¿Lore? –preguntó a su vez Bea- ¡qué bah! Conociéndola como la conozco no dejará que la marquen un solo tanto, jamás se quitaría de su puesto de guardiana, y menos en una final. Si han pensado algo seguro que no es eso ¿o sí?

-Qué bien me conoces –aseguró Lore, reacia a que se le escapara un solo detalle de su táctica, metiéndose un trozo de mantecado en la boca y dando así por zanjada la conversación.

Harry estaba en el vestuario de su equipo, con todos los demás, esperando a Ron, del que nadie sabía dónde se había metido, para dar las últimas instrucciones.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Tranquilo Harry –dijo Katy- ya verás como tiene una buena razón para llegar tarde.

-¿Una buena razón¡Katy, es la final! Estamos a punto de empezar y Ron no aparece.

Justo en ese momento, como por telepatía, la puerta se abrió de golpe, Ron entró como un torbellino y cerró la puerta, de nuevo, de golpe.

-¡Ron¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido! –preguntó Harry recordándole bastante a su madre.

Entonces Ron se calmó y se lo contó todo.

Lore estaba en el otro vestuario con todo su equipo escuchando las instrucciones que Malfoy les mandaba por medio de Parkinson.

-Entonces, los dos golpeadores, cada vez que consigáis una bludger, se la lanzáis a Black porque es la más peligrosa de todo su equipo.

En ese momento se oyó algo detrás de la puerta, como alguien dando un respingo. Parkinson lo oyó y Lore también.

-Sigue hablando –le indicó Lore a la otra que hizo lo que la mandaban.

-Vale, si conseguís lanzarle las dos a la vez, quizá…

Lore se había ido acercando a la puerta y eligió ese momento para abrirla de golpe y encontrarse cara a cara con un Ron totalmente pálido y con los ojos como platos. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que le habían pillado espiando, le subió el color y se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-Nosotros no hacemos trampas espiándoos, Ron.

-Es que… llegaba tarde y pasé por aquí y oí el nombre de Bea y me entró curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, voy a decirles que cambien de táctica, no quiero que hagan daño a Bea, pero no nos espíes más –dijo seriamente la chica.

Ron, comprendiendo que debía largarse, no dijo una palabra más y salió corriendo en dirección a su propio vestuario.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esa táctica –dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué? Es lo que Draco me ha dicho a mí –dijo Parkinson dándose aires.

-Sí, tienes razón; a ti te ha dado las instrucciones, pero a mí me dijo que, mientras él estuviera enfermo, me tendríais que hacer caso a mí.

Obviamente era mentira, pero par algo estaba en Slytherin, ya era hora de que empezara a comportarse como una de ellos.

-¿En serio? –saltó un muchacho robusto que jugaba de cazador- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Primero: porque soy la que más sabe de Quidditch de todos nosotros, y lo sabes así que no me repliques. Y segundo: porque soy la que más conoce a los miembros del equipo contrario. ¿Alguien lo cuestiona?

-Ninguno dijo nada así que Lore se puso manos a la obra.

-Vale, pues entonces esa recomendación nos la saltamos. Pero sí que vamos a hacerle caso en lo que dijo ayer, lo de que metáis ciento sesenta puntos para poder ganarles si cogen la snitch.

-Eso es un poco imposible, tú entrenaste al Weasley y desde entonces ha mejorado mucho –apuntó Parkinson.

-Eso es cierto, pero precisamente porque le entrené, sé cómo marcarle; lo más fácil sería así: que uno se ponga detrás de los aros y los otros dos vayan por delante pasándose el balón; se lo pasáis al que está detrás y cuando Ron se de la vuelta, uno de vosotros se acerca a uno de los aros laterales, recibe rápidamente y la cuela alargando el brazo¿entendido?

-Sí –dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó de repente el buscador suplente.

Los otros se miraron unos a otros interrogantes.

-Tú –dijo Parkinson –intenta coger la snitch- Cuando todos la miraron inquisitivos se encogió de hombros y dijo: –Quién sabe…

Acto seguido se fue en dirección a las gradas, donde Hermione y Hagrid, ya en sus puestos, esperaban ansiosos ver la final entre sus amigos.

El silbato de la señora Hootch sonó y todos los jugadores salieron pitando a sus puestos. Para desgracia de la mayoría en ese momento sonó el primer relámpago y comenzó a llover.

Harry subió muy arriba y comenzó a buscar la snitch. Él y su equipo ya imaginaban lo que se proponían los otros y no pensaba dejarles ni un minuto de ventaja. Entonces oyó que Lee Jordan gritaba por el altavoz "diez puntos para Slytherin". Miro hacia Lore y la vio sonreír desde sus aros, eso significaba que su táctica estaba funcionando. Vio que sus tres cazadoras se hacían con la quaffle y la llevaban rápidamente hacia ella, disparaban y ella lo paraba limpiamente. Acto seguido cogía el balón y se lo pasaba a sus cazadores quienes, en dos minutos, marcaban otro tanto para Slytherin. Harry se dio cuenta de la nueva táctica que despistaba a Ron y de lo que eso significaba.

-Mierda –murmuró el chico maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber perdido tanto tiempo mirando. Subió un poco más, se ajustó las gafas y comenzó a buscar la nuez dorada.

Desde su cama en la enfermería, Malfoy veía los aros que defendía su equipo y se tranquilizó viendo el buen juego que llevaban de momento; pero si Potter cogía la snitch rápidamente, no les daría tiempo a meter ciento sesenta.

Bea estaba cerca de sus aros, mirando hacia todos los lados y vigilando las bludgers. Confiaba plenamente en que su amiga les hubiera dicho a sus golpeadores que no la intentaran derribar, pero para nada confiaba en que estos dos la fueran a hacer caso.

Vio que uno de ellos golpeaba fuertemente la bludger desde una posición más elevada a la suya y la lanzaba hacia ella con toda potencia; se preparó y le devolvió el golpe, pero antes de que pudiera ver si daba en el blanco o no, la voz que mejor conocía sonó en su cabeza advirtiéndola de que se diera la vuelta y ella lo hizo justo a tiempo de ver cómo la segunda bludger, lanzada por el segundo golpeador de Slytherin se dirigía con toda su fuerza hacia donde segundos antes estaba su espalda. Enfadada por ese ataque a traición, la chica recibió la pelota con sus propias manos y salió corriendo en persecución del golpeador contrario que se había dado a la fuga. Cuando estuvo cerca, agarró el bate con la mano derecha, soltó la bludger y le pegó un derechazo lanzándola en dirección al mango de la escoba del chico, el cual se rompió, cayendo éste al suelo.

El chico, saliendo del campo con una muñeca rota, gritó insultos y blasfemias, todo dirigidos contra Bea.

-¡Te lo advertí, tú! –gritó Lore desde su posición- ¡deja de quejarte¡ha sido culpa tuya!

Y el partido prosiguió.

Una hora y media después, el tiempo había empeorado lo suficiente como para que las gradas fueran un arco-iris de paraguas de colores, Slytherin llevaba ciento cuarenta puntos, Griffindor cero y Harry, después de haberse desquiciado, se estaba tranquilizando, pues Ron ya había cogido el truco del equipo contrario y ya no dejaba que metieran tan fácilmente.

Lore, en cambio se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa porque Harry no dejaba de buscar la snitch y acabaría encontrándola y Ron había aprendido a parar la quaffle con ese truco y ellos sólo llevaban ciento cuarenta.

Bea, con un buscador menos al que agredir, se estaba tomando el partido con bastante más calma que todos los demás. En ese momento se hallaba persiguiendo a una bludger por el borde del campo, cuando de repente, vio un brillo por el rabillo del ojo. En el segundo que tardó en comprobar qué era lo que brillaba perdió la pelota, pero encontró la snitch. Sin perder un minuto y sin quitarle el ojo de encima, salió disparada hacia donde estaba Harry y casi se lo traga.

-Harry, mira, al lado de la tribuna de los profesores.

El chico la vio tenuemente a través de una cortina gris.

-Gracias – sin una palabra más se precipitó en dirección a la pequeña pelota brillante.

Lore se había percatado de los movimientos de sus dos amigos y ahora presenciaba la cacería de Harry persiguiendo a la snitch.

-¡Vamos chicos, una más, rápido!

Pero sus cazadores no podían hacer nada. Ron había aprendido a pararles.

Las cazadoras de Griffindor se dirigían hacia ella y lanzaban, pero ella volvió a pararlo sin mucho esfuerzo y se la pasó a sus compañeros que iniciaron otro desesperado ataque. Les vio acercarse hacia los aros contrarios y vio a Ron prepararse para parar de nuevo y vio que a Harry le quedaba menos de medio metro para poner fin al partido. Su propio buscador ni se había dado cuenta aún de que Harry perseguía la snitch.

Y entonces tomó una decisión.

Malfoy y su compañero, el de la muñeca partida, veían el partido desde la enfermería y vieron que, de repente, Lore abandonaba su puesto y se elevaba para después acercarse por arriba a los aros contrarios.

Harry vio que Lore salía de sus aros y se acercaba a los de Ron dispuesta a marcar los veinte puntos más que les faltaban para ganar el partido, antes de que él atrapara la snitch; pero a él le faltaba un palmo y no lo iba a permitir.

La lluvia arreció en ese momento y los jugadores ya casi no podían ver ni el mango de su escoba, pero llegaba el momento de poner fin al partido y todos daban lo máximo.

Lore se acercaba como un relámpago por arriba y Bea la vio; pensó en pararla, pero luego pensó que si Lore conseguía meter un tanto más, empatarían y le gustaba más esa idea que la de que sus otros amigos estuvieran el resto del curso riéndose de que la habían ganado. La verdad es que los dos chicos necesitaban que alguien les bajara los humos un poco.

Además, quería ver cómo reaccionaba la gente si Slytherin y Griffindor empataban en la final. Así que la dejó hacer.

Lore vio cómo sus compañeros lanzaban el balón que, irremediablemente, se dirigía en la misma dirección que Ron: el aro de la izquierda. Entones ella viró bruscamente y, en un bucle se lanzó hacia la pelota.

Harry vio lo que su amiga hacía y se echó un poco más hacia delante en su Saeta de Fuego. Estaba a punto de coger la snitch.

Lore atrapó la quaffle en el aire y se enderezó del bucle para salir disparada hacia el aro de la derecha. Estaba dispuesta a empatar aunque para eso tuviera que atravesar ella misma el aro de gol.

Harry alargó la mano. Lore se pegó contra la escoba. Si uno llegaba antes que el otro, cambiaría radicalmente el desenlace del partido. En ese momento, como designio divino, la lluvia amainó y un tímido sol empezó a asomar por encima de las nubes; aunque aún chispeaba. Lee Jordan se levantó de su asiento, al igual que Hermione y Hagrid. Malfoy y su amigo se pegaron al a ventana y pronto se les unió la señora Pomfrey. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en las gradas, por culpa de la tensión del momento.

Y entonces Harry eligió ese momento para agarrar la snitch de una vez por todas…

….pero dio la casualidad de que Lore eligió exactamente el mismo momento para atravesar el aro con la pelota en la mano.

Después todo fue silencio.

-¡Y Harry Potter captura la snitch¡Pero Lorena Snape acaba de atravesar los aros contrarios con la quaffle! –gritó Lee con la voz más aguda de lo normal a causa de la emoción- ¡El partido ha acabado y Slytherin y Griffindor han empatado!

En ese momento lo único que se oyó en el campo fue el silbato de la señora Hootch pitando el fin del partido.

Luego todo fue silencio…

Entonces Dumbledore se levantó y dio una palmada, luego otra, a Harry le pareció que había un siglo entre palmada y palmada; pero entonces todas las gradas imitaron a Dumbledore en un aplauso general; todos comenzaron a chillar y a desgañitarse felicitando a los equipos. Todos estaban contentos con ese empate pues habían disfrutado de un partido magnífico. Todos, menos los de Slytherin, que en seguida se levantaron y fueron saliendo del campo en silencio. Para ellos perder habría sido mejor que empatar con Griffindor.

Los dos equipos se acercaron al podio que había en la hierba, donde Dumbledore ya les esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, y ahora, los dos capitanes que suban aquí y les entregaré la copa.

-¿Ha venido Draco? –preguntó Lore a sus compañeros de equipo.

-No, sube tú –respondió el chico que en los vestuarios había dudado de ella- te lo mereces.

Entonces la chica sonrió y subió con Harry al podio.

-Bien –dijo Dumbledore; entonces se hizo un silencio sepulcral de nuevo- es la primera vez en toda la historia de Hogwarts que en la final de Quidditch empatan Griffindor y Slytherin. Veo que tendré que entregar la copa a los dos equipos, así que, felicidades a todos, nos habéis proporcionado un espectáculo magnífico.

Acto seguido les entregó la copa a Harry y a Lore que la cogieron cada uno por un asa y la levantaron sonrientes. Lore miró a Bea, se había dado cuenta antes de que su amiga no había ido a pararla cuando podía haberlo hecho perfectamente, la guiñó un ojo y ésta, sonriendo también, hizo otro tanto.

Poco después la copa fue depositada en la vitrina junto a una placa que rezaba: "Copa del Partido Legendario, donde Slytherin y Griffindor quedaron en empate" y debajo la fecha.

Todas las casas menos la de Slytherin bajaron al Gran Comedor y allí se celebró una fiesta a la hora de la cena. Nadie allí, en la euforia y la agitación del momento, recordaba nada sospechoso; nadie se acordaba de tener cuidado con nada; nadie se imaginaba lo que les ocurriría, tan sólo tres días después…


	16. Último:Parte1:mal presentimiento

**Saludos, mis admirables lectores. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este último capítulo, pero es que me ha costado mucho escribirlo. De hecho, de último capítulo sólo tiene el título porque se me está haciendo tan largo que lo voy a dividir, así os hago sufrir un poquito regalando la historia con cuentagotas, jejeje...**

**En fin, aquí tenéis la primera parte del último capítulo, espero que os guste... REVIEWS porfa!!!!!**

_**Saludos especiales a Sunflower, IsaLuna y Héctor.**_

__

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO: PRIMERA PARTE:**

**_MAL PRESENTIMIENTO…_**

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama, durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Era lunes por la mañana y después del partido de ese fin de semana no le apetecía nada ir de nuevo a clase.

-Harry, Harry –sonó una lejana voz en medio de su sueño- Ron, vamos, tenéis que despertar, u os quedaréis sin desayunar.

-Neville –consiguió articular levantándose poco a poco- gracias, si no es por ti no habríamos llegado a ninguna clase ningún lunes, vamos Ron.

Y los tres bajaron al gran comedor, donde las chicas terminaban ya sus desayunos y se dirigían, Hermione y Bea hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y Lore hacia el campo de entrenamiento de vuelo.

Después de sus siguientes clases fueron a comer y allí se dieron cuenta de algo inusual: en la mesa de profesores, McGonagall no estaba.

-Qué raro –comentó Hermione- es la primera vez en todo el curso que no aparece a la hora de comer.

-Es verdad –admitió Lore pensativa- qué raro.

Esa tarde, a última hora fueron todos contentos a clase de Transformaciones porque la profesora les había dicho que ese día les daría alguna pista para los ÉXTASIS.

Y cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver que cuando se abría la puerta después de que todos se hubieron sentado ya, aparecía por ella el profesor Flitwich.

-Bueno chicos, la profesora McGonagall no se encuentra bien hoy, ha preferido quedarse en la cama así que hoy la clase de Transformaciones la daré yo.

-Profesor –Dean levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, señor Thomas?

-La profesora nos dijo el otro día que nos daría pistas para los ÉXTASIS¿le ha dicho alguna a usted?

-Pues no, la verdad es que se ha puesto inesperadamente enferma y no le ha dado tiempo de decir nada para su clase así que me limitaré a darles temario y ya cuando ella vuelva les dará las pistas. Comencemos pues la clase.

-¿Inesperadamente? –susurró Lore a sus amigos en las últimas filas- estoy empezando a sospechar que…

-¿Señorita Snape? –dijo de pronto Flitwich- ¿me lo podría decir usted?

-¿Yo?, ehm, sí, eh, esto…

-Pero profesor Flitwich –interrumpió Bea- ¿qué le pasa exactamente a la profesora¿Es muy grave?

-Bueno la verdad, no lo sé, sólo sé que no quiere salir de su habitación, en todo el día no la ha visto nadie más que Dumbledore.

En ese momento Hermione aprovechó para decirle la pregunta a Lore.

-¿Señorita Snape? –dijo entonces el profesor- estoy esperando.

-Eh, sí, creo que habría que invertir el orden de las letras de la palabra, como en el _sinvistors_.

-Bien, eso es, invertir la palabra. Bueno, ahora vamos a repasar los innumerables usos de este hechizo, ya los disteis a principios del curso así que ¿quién me los dice?

Varias personas levantaron la mano y comenzaron a recitarle de memoria todo lo que McGonagall les había enseñado.

Mientras, los de la última fila, simulando que seguían la conversación de los alumnos, hablaban de cosas más trascendentes.

-Creo que llevamos todo el curso equivocados –susurraba Lore- ¿Y si resulta que no es a nosotras a las que Malfoy quiere dar la poción esa sino a McGonagall para sacarlos a ella y a Dumbledore del colegio y hacer algo cuando los dos más peligrosos para… _ellos_ están fuera?

-Tienes razón, tenemos que avisar a Tonks –apoyó Hermione.

-Pero ¿y si es una falsa alarma y resulta que no es eso? –preguntó Bea.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo.

Draco bajaba por las escaleras del segundo piso desde Transformaciones cuando delante de él vio a Lore y a sus amigos.

"Es mi oportunidad" pensó y abrió un anillo que llevaba del que salía una pequeña aguja. Caminó más deprisa y adelantó a Lore dándola un empujón, lo que aprovechó para clavarle en el brazo derecho la pequeña aguja del anillo y cerrarlo rápidamente.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Lore cuando Malfoy la adelantó de repente y casi la tira por las escaleras- tienes mucho espacio para pasar Malfoy –le gritó, pero se calló porque de pronto se empezó a marear y se paró en seco apoyándose en la pared. La marea de alumnos pasó rápidamente a su lado, todos estaban deseosos de llegar a las salas comunes y ponerse a estudiar porque se acercaban los ÉXTASIS.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Ron sujetándola.

-Me mareo –dijo ella casi en un susurro tumbándose en el suelo del corredor, ahora desierto, y subiendo las piernas- de repente no me encuentro bien, como si me hubieran envenenado.

-Voy a buscar a la señora Pomfrey –dijo Ron- Hermione acompáñame.

-¿Y lo de McGonagall? –preguntó Bea cuando los dos se hubieron ido.

-Creo que todo está interrelacionado –respondió Lore- ve a decírselo todo a Tonks, toma, llévate el amuleto de Dumbledore, Harry, acompáñame a la sala común de Griffindor, allí estaremos más seguros.

Y así, Bea se fue a buscar a Tonks mientras Lore, a duras penas sostenida por Harry, se dirigía al cuarto común de Griffindor.

-¿Por qué le has dado ese empujón? –preguntó Parkinson cuando llegaron a la sala común.

-Para que no oponga resistencia cuando nos los llevemos, abre las ventanas.

Parkinson lo hizo y al punto dos enormes mariposas negras y tres abejorros (uno de ellos con una raya amarilla, el resto negros) entraron por ellas y se posaron en una perfecta línea en la mesa.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Draco.

Pansy Parkinson alucinaba.

-Buenas tardes, Draco –dijo Lucius Malfoy que, hasta hacía dos segundos era un abejorro amarillo y negro- veo que eres puntual, eso está bien.

Entonces, el abejorro más grande se transformó en un voluminoso humano con unos ojos que amilanaban al más osado.

-Hola Draco.

-Lord Resschiz –dijo el niño con una leve inclinación- por aquí, por favor –dijo guiándoles hasta la salida.

Uno a uno, todos los mortífagos que habían entrado, fueron saliendo y haciéndose invisibles.

-Tú no has visto nada –le dijo Draco a Pansy mientras salía en pos de sus compañeros y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Harry y Lore estaban llegando a la sala común; ya veían el retrato de la señora gorda al fondo del pasillo, cuando de pronto, Lore cayó al suelo.

-No puedo… más…

-Un poco…

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué?

-Ya sé… lo que intentan… huye…vete a la sala…están…ah…están…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, se desmayó al tiempo que se remangaba la túnica: la marca de Voldemort brillaba con mucha intensidad.

Harry supo entonces lo que su amiga le había querido decir: los mortífagos habían entrado en Hogwarts. Se dispuso a llegar a la sala común pero no iba a dejar a Lore ahí tirada, así que la cargó a hombros y dio un par de pasos hacia el retrato, pero no le dio tiempo a más.

Oyó un leve roce detrás de él y entonces se dio la vuelta sólo para ver a Draco con un grupo de mortífagos y a uno de ellos levantar la varita.

Después todo fue oscuridad.

Bea presintió que algo no iba bien en cuanto Tonks le confirmó que ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall se hallaban en el castillo.

Las dos salieron corriendo a avisar a Harry y Lore, y a mitad de camino oyeron un grito.

-La señora gorda –la reconoció Bea.

Cuando las dos llegaron al pasillo, dos segundos después que Ron, Hermione y la señora Pomfrey, vieron una ventana abierta y a la señora gorda en el cuadro de al lado, pues el suyo, de nuevo, estaba rasgado, como tres años antes; solo que esta vez, humeaba.

Dumbledore llegó a las puertas del área de emergencias del hospital, que se abrieron automáticamente para dejarle pasar.

-Profesor Dumbledore –la señora Hootch le vio entrar y le llamó.

Ella estaba sentada en una silla de la pequeña salita de espera que había allí. Sus manos, sosteniendo un pañuelo, no paraban de temblar y su nariz y sus ojos estaban rojos; la cara, empapada en lágrimas.

-¿Algo va mal? –preguntó Dumbledore suavemente sentándose a su lado y mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Es lo que nos temíamos: La poción de la Lenta Muerte. Dumbledore…hip…es imposible encontrar…hip… polvo de luna.

-No te preocupes, Hagrid lo encontrará, ya ha puesto a todo el bosque a trabajar, sólo hay que convencer a un par de criaturas.

Se abstuvo de comentar que la luna llena no saldría hasta casi dos semanas después.

La señora Hootch se puso a llorar de nuevo. Dumbledore le cogió las manos y la miró con sus impenetrables ojos azules.

-Se curará, no te preocupes, se curará.

Dumbledore entró en la habitación número siete; la profesora McGonagall estaba postrada en una amplia cama de sábanas blancas; en esa habitación todo era blanco.

-Minerva…

-Albus… vuelve al colegio…¿qué…qué haces fuera de él? Tienes… que proteger a los… alumnos… Protege a Potter y a mi… a mi sobrina…y…a tu…nieta… vete…

-No, Minerva, no te preocupes, estarán bien. Ahora mi máxima prioridad es la salud de una de mis profesoras.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la señora Hootch entró con un sobre en la mano.

-Albus… ha llegado esto de Tonks.

Dumbledore lo leyó en voz baja.

-Ahora sí que tengo que irme Minerva, hoy estoy muy solicitado –dijo sonriendo y consiguiendo que McGonagall sonriera también.

-Escucha –dijo entonces Dumbledore a la señora Hootch- quédate con ella y anímala un poco, no pasa nada, todo va a salir bien.

-Pero profesor…

-Quédate. No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de todo.

-Albus… ¿qué…qué dice la…carta? –preguntó entonces McGonagall.

-Que necesitan mi ayuda. Tu sobrina se ha desmayado, no te preocupes, seguro que es porque se ha enterado de lo que te ha ocurrido.

-Dile… dile… que no se preocupe…por mí… que estoy bien…

Y entonces McGonagall se desmayó y cerró los ojos.

-Cuida de ella. Y por nada del mundo le digas el resto de lo que pone en la carta. Dale ánimos y esperanzas. Y sonríele; a veces un sonrisa es el mejor de los antídotos. Buenas tardes.

Y Dumbledore salió de allí para desaparecerse y aparecer ante la verja de los terrenos de Hogwarts…


	17. Último:Parte2:la iglesia del cementerio

**Y aquí la segunda parte del último capítulo, en esta en especial sí que me gustaría que prestárais atención y dejárais reviews.**

**Gracias.**

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO: SEGUNDA PARTE

**LA IGLESIA DEL CEMENTERIO…**

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba en una habitación rectangular; enfrente de él había una ventana, a su izquierda un gran armario y a su derecha una puerta.

Él y Lore se encontraban sentados en el suelo, atados contra la pared y Draco, de pie, mirando por la ventana, les vigilaba, varita en mano.

Entonces, Lore se despertó de golpe.

-¡Mi tía! –levantó la cabeza rápidamente y vio a Draco que había dejado de mirar por la ventana y ahora les observaba a ellos- ¿Qué le has hecho?, Por favor, Draco, dime que no le diste esa maldita poción.

-Sí se la di –contestó rotundamente el chico.

-NO –Lore no podía creerse lo que oía- no, Draco, tú no eres así, en el fondo no eres así.

-¿No soy cómo, Lorena¿Qué te pasa, crees que por que tú no fuiste capaz de matar, yo tampoco voy a poder¡Te equivocas!

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Draco; no sabes lo que es estar delante de alguien a quien te están obligando a matar.

-Pronto lo sabré, me lo ha dicho Resschiz.

-Tú tienes mucho más en común conmigo de lo que crees, Draco, no podrás.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto, de ojos oscuros, el mismo al que Harry había visto levantar la varita. El chico notó que su amiga se estremecía a su lado, supuso que era Resschiz. Detrás de él iban Lucius Malfoy y dos mortífagos más.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo lentamente- nada menos que el famoso Harry Potter junto a mi querida Lorena. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien hasta que llegaste tú –contestó ella.

El hombre la miró con expresión asesina.

-No quiero quedarme ni un minuto más de lo necesario junto a traidores, así que iré directo al grano.

Lorena lo miró casi con la misma cara con que él la miraba a ella. Harry no sabía qué estaría pasando exactamente entre ellos, pero de sus miradas saltaban chispas.

-¿Qué pretendes Resschiz? –preguntó entonces su amiga.

-Yo no pretendo nada –respondió él, es todo idea de mi Señor. Ah, mirad, aquí llega…

Y sonriendo, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y por ella entró.

Él, el ser al que Harry tanto había temido y odiado apareció en ese momento ante sus ojos; la cicatriz, que desde que se había despertado ya le molestaba ciertamente, le comenzó a arder de una manera casi insoportable; pero el intentó no dar muestras de ello.

A su memoria afloraron recuerdos de años pasados, vio una luz verde, un turbante, recordó un penetrante olor a ajo, un pequeño librito, una rata, un caldero, un bebé deforme, una fuente con estatuas que se movían… recordó a su director desafiando y luchando contra Voldemort y la cara de éste; la recordaba muy a menudo, por las noches, tan nítida y clara como el día en que la vio emerger del caldero, en un cementerio.

Y allí estaba él, en el umbral de la puerta, con su capa negra y su pálida cara sibilina, con cierto parecido a su serpiente, Nagini, que por cierto, en ese momento se movía por el suelo en dirección a Malfoy hijo, quien, con una sonrisa, la cogió y se la puso en el cuello.

-Mi querido Harry –dijo Voldemort con una malévola sonrisa en la cara- ¡Cuánto tiempo¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó acercándose hasta casi rozar la cara de Harry- ¿te duele la cicatriz? –susurró.

Entonces levantó un dedo y lo acercó a la marca en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente. Éste intentó alejarse, pero Voldemort lo tocó.

Harry no pudo aguantar más y gritó de dolor.

-¿Te duele? –inquirió el mago aflojando un poco la presión- no te preocupes, pronto no sufrirás más. Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer, Harry. Nadie te va a salvar, tu querido Dumbledore está ocupado con asuntos más importantes. Aunque tampoco le van a servir de mucho. En este momento no lo sabe, pero, necesitará esto –dijo entonces señalando a Lucius Malfoy.

Éste metió la mano en su túnica y sacó un pequeño frasco; en su interior algo brillante y con dos alas se movía frenéticamente intentando salir y dándose golpes contra el crista.

-¡Eso es inhumano! –gritó Lore hablando por primera vez desde que Voldemort había entrado.

Éste pareció reparar entonces en su presencia.

-Oh, señorita Lorena, también me han dicho cosas de ti, pequeña, una pena que nos traicionaras, una verdadera lástima, tenías potencial; pero dime ¿qué es inhumano?

-Encerrar a un hada en un bote como ese. ¡Se morirá¡todo el mundo sabe que las hadas necesitan aire puro y libertad¡Si no se mueren!

-Lo sé mi pequeña hechicera. Pero no te preocupes, tengo a todas las hadas del bosque prohibido, vuestro querido amigo Hagrid no encontrará ninguna, Dumbledore tendrá que irse muy lejos si quiere salvar a tu tía. Pero a las hadas las he metido en un pequeño jardín con aire limpio y bastante espacio y seres vivos. Tiene incluso una pequeña cascada. Y lo mejor es que está aquí dentro, en una habitación, en esta pequeña iglesia… oh, por cierto Harry –dijo entonces agarrando al chico por los hombros y levantándolo- mira mi precioso jardín¿no te recuerda a algo?

Entonces Harry miró hacia abajo. Le recibió un mar de lápidas grises, unas rotas, otras no. Vio una con una raja, junto a ella, en el suelo, un círculo negro, chamuscado, como si se hubiera encendido un fuego en ese mismo lugar.

Otro mar de recuerdos afloró a su memoria; la red de luz, sus padres y Cedric saliendo de la varita de Voldemort, el modo en que tuvo que correr para huir, lápidas explotando a su alrededor, cómo casi no llegó a agarrar la mano de Cedric…

-Déjalo en paz de una vez –soltó entonces Lore- deja ya de torturar a todo el mundo¿qué es lo que quieres?, hazlo de una vez y acaba ya.

-Oh… ¿eso querrías, eh? –susurró Voldemort volviendo a dejar a Harry en su sitio y Sonriendo malévolamente mientras cogía a Nagini- me temo que no va a ser posible, no te preocupes, acabaré con vosotros dos pronto, pero antes haré que veáis cómo mato a Dumbledore y a McGonagall… ah, por cierto Draco, tu prueba definitiva será mañana –dijo justo antes de salir por la puerta detrás de todos sus subordinados- ve haciéndote a la idea de que quiero ver como la matas a ella –y echándole una última mirada a los dos chicos atados, desapareció.

Nadie habló en ese momento. Harry y Lore miraron a Draco y éste miraba por la ventana.

-¿Lo vas a hacer? –preguntó entonces ella.

Draco se dio la vuelta y Harry creyó apreciar un destello de duda en sus ojos; pero enseguida volvieron a ser los mismos fríos y calculadores de siempre.

-No me importa matar –aclaró Draco- y no me importaría matarte a ti si no te debiera nada, pero…

-Pero ella te salvó aquel día –completó Harry- de donde fuera que te hubieses metido.

-Exacto, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le debo una.

-Bien gorda –afirmó Harry.

Pero Lore había bajado la cabeza y no hablaba. Era verdad que le había ayudado, pero es que habían sido ellos los que le habían metido ahí, así que, técnicamente, no le debía nada.

- De todas maneras Harry –dijo entonces ella en un susurro (Draco había vuelto a ensimismarse en la ventana)- lo que importa es que Voldemort te quiere matar aquí y eso es lo que no podemos permitir porque tú eres el único que puede con él según la profecía, si no, instaurará su reinado de terror y ya no le podrán derrocar.

-Hablas como Hermione –sonrió él haciendo que Lore también sonriera.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo ella entonces; y más alto añadió- Draco¿lo vas a hacer?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga si no? –respondió bruscamente volviéndose hacia ellos.

-No tienes por qué…

-Sí que tengo, me va a obligar a hacerlo y… -miró hacia la puerta como si tuviera miedo de que alguien pudiera estar escuchando- y no va a atender a razones; le va a dar igual que te deba la vida.

-No lo hagas –dijo entonces Harry.

-¿Qué no lo haga, Potter? Aunque no quisiera hacerlo¿crees que tendría opción?

-Es que no quieres hacerlo, lo he notado cuando lo ha dicho. Puede que a mí me odies con todas tus fuerzas; pero a ella no –terminó Harry seriamente.

Y, por una vez, Malfoy no le contestó, bajó la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, a ti te odio –y volvió a levantar la cabeza con la llama de la ira ardiendo en sus ojos- y por eso voy a seguir las exigencias de aquel a quien tú, Potter, más odias.

Y volviendo a darse la vuelta observó cómo el sol se ponía tras las altas cumbres de una lejana sierra.

-Draco, por favor -dijo entonces Lore-no lo hagas, ven con nosotros, Dumbledore no dejará que te pase nada… yo no dejaré que te pase nada, te lo prometo, antes de que te dañen a ti moriré yo si nos ayudas a escapar, lo juro.

-No, nadie podría defenderme de Él si os ayudara¿por qué te empeñas en hacerme cambiar de opinión?

-Porque es el camino correcto, créeme, yo también estaba como tú al principio, pero me di cuanta de que me engañaban.

-Pero ¿por qué¿por qué te empeñas en cambiarme?

-Porque aún me caes bien y no quiero que…

-¿Qué? Es mi vida la que está en juego.

-Y la mía también, Draco, por favor ayúdanos, no te pasará nada, te lo prometo.

-Pero ¿por qué…?

-¡Porque tengo miedo! –gritó entonces ella; una lágrima resbaló por su cara.

-Que… tienes…

-Tengo miedo; no, no tengo miedo… ¡estoy aterrorizada!

-Por…

-No quiero morir aún… –terminó ella con un quedo murmullo, bajando la cabeza.

-¡Esto es inútil! –se exasperó Hermione- ¡así no vamos a encontrar nada!

Ella, Neville y Bea estaban en la biblioteca del colegio, tras una pila de libros tan alta que ni siquiera vieron al profesor Dumbledore cuando se les acercó.

-Veo que está muy estresada, señorita Granger.

-Profesor, con el debido respeto, creo que los libros no nos van a ayudar esta vez, deberíamos ir a buscarlas… o a ellos… o ¡lo que sea!

-Tranquila, ya hemos determinado que no quedan hadas en este bosque, Voldemort debe haberlo planificado bien, así que Hagrid se ha ido a un robledal cercano en el que surge una cascada que muy poca gente conoce, a ver si hay suerte; se ha llevado a Ron y a Luna Lovegood con él y…

-¡Ah! –exclamó entonces Neville cerrando un libro de golpe.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione corriendo- ¿has encontrado algo?

-N… no, no es eso, es que he visto una cosa interesante, pero no tiene nada que ver. Este libro tampoco sirve, voy a guardarlo –y sin dejar que le vieran la cara, se levantó y se metió entre unas estanterías.

A Hermione le dio tiempo a ver el título del libro: "Alternativas", tampoco había dado resultado.

-…y en cuanto a ellos… -continuó Dumbledore- creo que…

-Profesor –interrumpió entonces Bea, que había estado callada hasta el momento- creo que tengo una idea.

-Dímela entonces.

-Hay veces... cuando Lore y yo estamos muy nerviosas por algo, siempre pensamos lo mismo. Y ella también lo sabe. Antes me ha llegado una breve imagen de Lore; veía a Harry, atado en una habitación y a Draco vigilAndo y, a través de la ventana se veían las montañas de Little Hanginton.

-Debe de tenerles donde llevó a Harry hace dos años… continúa¿a dónde pretendes llegar?

-Bueno… hay un pasadizo que sale desde este colegio y llega hasta allí, Harry y Lore también lo conocen… creo… creo que si consiguen escapar irán por ahí. Podríamos ir a buscarles –concluyó mientras Hermione asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea buena idea dejar que vosotros vayáis a buscarles.

-Por favor, profesor –insistió Hermione- no dejaremos que nos vean y si vemos que no podemos con ellos, volveremos, lo prometo.

-Por favor –insistió Bea.

-Bueno, está claro que lo que no falta n Griffindor es la valentía… está bien, pero haced lo que has dicho; Neville, tú también ve con ellas.

-¿Yo? Pero si yo siempre lo estropeo todo…

-Ve con ellas –insistió Dumbledore calmado, mirándole por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Los tres dejaron los tres libros que estaban ojeando abiertos encima de la mesa y salieron disparados hacia las mazmorras.

-Draco –interrumpió entonces Harry- me da igual lo que yo sienta por ti, me da igual tener ganas de estrangularte aquí mismo, no me importa dejar todo eso de lado, no me importa hacer una tregua contigo si es para ayudar a Lore y escapar… los tres.

-Pero… ¿y después? –inquirió el chico rubio- mi padre jamás le dejará y mi madre no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a él y si yo os ayudo, ten por seguro que la tomará contra ella.

-Os esconderemos –respondió él- tenemos sitios que ni Voldemort sería capaz de encontrar.

Draco miró a su archienemigo, después a la chica que seguía con la cabeza gacha y con el regazo cada vez más mojado; luego miró por la ventana y…

…la puerta se abrió de golpe y un mortífago entró con una bandeja y la dejó en el suelo.

-Toma –l dijo a Draco- dales de comer, nuestro Señor no quiere que mueran de hambre antes de matarles él –terminó con una sonrisa.

Draco también sonrió maliciosamente. Entonces el otro mortífago, después de echar un último vistazo a los encadenados, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Aún se oían sus pasos por el pasillo cuando Draco volvió de nuevo la cara hacia la ventana. La última uña de sol se escondió tras las montañas, dejando todo en la penumbra que precede a la noche.

Entonces Draco se volvió; había tomado una decisión.

Se acercó Lore, se agachó y la levantó la cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra le secaba una lágrima.

-No soy capaz de matarte –afirmó mirándola a los ojos.

Harry sonrió; entonces Draco sacó una llave y abrió las cadenas de los chicos.

-No sé dónde están vuestras varitas, ni tampoco cómo vamos a salir de aquí, pero vamos, arriba, tenemos diez minutos antes de que me vengan a sustituir.

-Ahora sí necesitaríamos un plan brillante –le dijo Harry a una Lore ya recuperada.

-Bueno, no es exactamente brillante, de hecho tiene muchos puntos flacos, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Veréis, seguro que Bea y los demás están intentando encontrarnos; antes conseguí mandarle una imagen de esto, pero Voldemort me pilló enseguida, ni siquiera le llego a la suela de los zapatos en lo que a oclumancia se refiere y ya no puedo mandar más cosas fuera porque está vigilando todo el rato. Pero si Bea descubre que la imagen es de este cementerio seguro que lo primero que se le ocurre es el túnel de abajo. Y normalmente se nos ocurre lo mismo a las dos.

-Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es bajaros volando por la ventana –dijo Draco-, luego el problema está en cruzar la explanada sin ser vistos. Conozco ese túnel, da al otro lado del cementerio.

-¿Puedes bajarnos tú solo? –preguntó Harry.

-Por supuesto¿quién te has creído que soy?

-Vamos, no discutáis, no hay tiempo.

Se acercaron los tres a la ventana y miraron hacia abajo. Había una altura considerable.

-¿Quién baja primero?

Harry parecía reacio a creer que Draco pudiera con ellos, así que la primera fue Lore. Con un _wingardium leviosa _la dejó en el suelo de hierba suavemente y ella se pegó a la pared, luego le tocó el turno a Harry y después bajó Draco.

Cuando estuvieron los tres en el suelo, Draco les señaló en qué dirección estaba el túnel.

-Es aquella lápida, la que está al fondo un poco más separada de las demás ¿creéis que llegamos?

-Si tuviéramos las varitas para hacernos invisibles… -comentó Harry.

-Espera, podemos hacerlo con la de Draco.

-¿Funcionará?

-No sé… déjamela, Draco.

El chico se la pasó y ella se concentró. Pero entonces abrió los ojos.

-No… no creo que así funcione. Pero puede que si nos damos la mano los tres… puede que consiga hacer un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para que nos haga invisibles a los tres. Daos la mano.

Harry y Draco, no muy contentos con el plan, se dieron la mano y luego Harry agarró la que Lore tenía libre. Entonces ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y pronunció el _sinvistors_.

-No sé cómo habrá salido. No sé si nos podrán lanzar hechizos o no; pero ahora es muy importante que no os soltéis.

-Vámonos rápido al túnel –dijo Draco.

Y los tres salieron corriendo hacia la lápida. No ocurrió nada por el camino y, a parte de que Lore y Draco (que tenían una mano cada uno) se las tuvieron que arreglar para levantar la losa y Harry para no soltar a ninguno, llegaron bien.

Cuando ya estuvieron dentro, Lore deshizo el hechizo y se soltaron las manos.

-Qué extraño –comentó Harry- no estoy cansado.

-Yo tampoco –corroboró Draco y ambos se miraron asombrados.

-Lógico… -dijo entonces Lore a sus espaldas, estaba apoyada contra la pared, con los ojos casi cerrados y la varita de Draco cayó al suelo- …la que ha… realizado el hechizo… he sido yo…

Entonces cerró los ojos y cayó resbalando por la pared. Harry la cogió y Draco cogió su varita.

En ese momento Bea, Hermione y Neville aparecieron por el pasillo, corriendo y, casi simultáneamente la losa que habían dejado tres metros por detrás explotó y tras el humo aparecieron dos mortífagos con las varitas en ristre.

-Hay que irse –dijo Bea; y todos salieron corriendo corredor arriba.

Los mortífagos iban pisándoles los talones y ellos estaban empezando a cansarse; sobretodo Harry, que llevaba en brazos a Lore.

Entonces Bea tomó una decisión.

-¡Seguid! –y se dio la vuelta para encarar a los mortífagos.

-¿Qué? –Hermione se paró.

-¡Seguid!

-Pero…

-¡Que os vayáis! –gritó Bea al tiempo que esquivaba un _Avada Kedabra_ y les devolvía el ataque a los mortífagos.

Hermione notó cómo Draco la tiraba del brazo y la arrastraba pasillo adelante.

-Ya ha luchado con ellos antes, sabe cómo pararles los pies; no es tan tonta como para intentar un cara a cara contra ellos.

Hermione no se sintió mucho más tranquila con eso, pero le había prometido a Dumbledore que correría y eso iba a hacer. Bea había incumplido su promesa para salvarles a ellos.

-Pero yo no prometí nada –dijo de pronto Neville como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Entonces, en un arranque de locura dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a Bea.

-¡No, Neville, tú no¡Con una es bastante! –pero Hermione no pudo parar porque Malfoy aun no la había soltado.

Bea estaba en problemas. Había intentado bloquear el camino de los mortífagos con un derrumbe; pero ellos se habían dado cuenta y no la habían dejado.

-Con nosotros no te funcionará el mismo truco dos veces.

Y entonces la habían atacado.

En ese momento volaba por los aires y chocaba contra una de las paredes, cayendo después al suelo, indefensa, su varita había salido volando segundos antes.

Entonces logró levantar la cabeza y vio al que había hablado antes apuntándola.

-Tengo curiosidad –dijo- ¿Por qué te has quedado aquí si sabías que no ibas a poder con nosotros?

-Para que mis amigos tuvieran una oportunidad de escapar… y sí pensaba que podría con vosotros, porque imaginé que erais tan tontos que ya no os acordaríais de aquello y no podríais evitarlo.

-No es buena idea provocarnos, pequeña –dijo el enmascarado levantando la varita- _Avada_…

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –sonó una voz detrás de Bea.

Un rayo rojo chocó contra el techo justo entre los mortífagos y ella y éste se derrumbó sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Bea vio una silueta acercándosele entre el humo y oyó que Neville le preguntaba si estaba bien y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Hay que decirle a Dumbledore que selle este pasadizo definitivamente.

Ambos salieron corriendo, alejándose lo más posible de la barrera de rocas.

-Se os han escapado –susurró.

-Señor, no debían… no pudimos…

-No, no pudisteis. Y si no pudisteis entonces, no podréis nunca.

La negra silueta se acercó despacio a los dos mortífagos que habían fallado s misión en el túnel.

-¡No¡Señor¡Por favor¡No¡Noooo…!

-_Avada Kedabra _–murmuró.

Lucius Malfoy apareció por la puerta justo en el momento en que dos cuerpos caían inertes al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho mi Señor –dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Lucius… mi querido Lucius… todo esto es culpa de tu hijo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Señor, jamás imaginé que Draco pudiera hacer eso.

-Pero lo hizo¿no?

-Señor…

-Lo hizo, Lucius, y no te culpo por eso; pero sabes que odio a los traidores… y que los mato.

-Lo sé.

-¿Asumes las consecuencias?

-Sí, Señor… sé que mandarás que lo maten…

-No, no "voy a mandar que lo maten" simplemente… te voy a mandar que lo mates tú.

-¿Qué¡Señor! Yo no pue…

-Sí puedes. ¿O es que acaso tú también quieres traicionarme? –preguntó con su agudo susurro de serpiente acercándose peligrosamente al hombre, aún con la varita en la mano.

-N… no, Señor –Malfoy padre bajó la cabeza.

-Entonces mátalo.

Lucius asintió.

-Vete.

Y se fue.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta, al lado de la ventana del cuarto en el que estaban le esperaba un encapuchado que había estado observando las dos escenas, sin pronunciar una palabra, sin un solo gesto.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió -¿qué ordenas?

-Resschiz… mi más leal servidor ¿qué me sugieres?

-Bueno… si permitís mi opinión, esto se está alargando demasiado y nosotros ya estamos preparados.

-Justo lo que yo pensaba. Entonces reúne a todos y esperadme… esta noche atacaremos…


	18. ACLARACIONES

Hola, esto no es un capítulo, sólo quiero decir que los dós últimos capítulos los he subido muy rápido y tienen algunas erratas, pero creo que se entienden. Simplemente pedir perdón, es que no los repasé para corregirlos antes de subirlos.

Además, hay cachos que yo separé con tres asteriscos y aquí, no sé por qué, se han borrado, así que veréris que la historia cambia abruptamente, por ejemplo, pasa de estar hablando Harry, Lore y Draco en la iglesia a hablar Hermione en Hogwarts con toda tranquilidad, aclarar que no fue mi culpa, yo lo separé.

Y a parte de eso, se supone que si estáis leyendo esto es que ya los habéis leído ¿qué os parecen?

Contestad con reviews, gracias.


	19. Últ3:mientras siga el tercero con vida

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, mis queridos aprendices, aquí llega el esperado final, ahora sí que sí, la última parte del último capítulo, espero que la disfrutéis y dejadme muchos reviews!!!!**

**PD: Siento la tardanza...**

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO TERCERA PARTE: …NINGUNO DE LOS DOS PODRÁ VIVIR MIENTRAS SIGA EL **_**TERCERO**_** CON VIDA…**

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-No sé, si estuviera ella despierta, podría pensar algo… o decirnos que va a pasar.

… Las voces sonaban en su cabeza, lejanas, como en un sueño.

-Yo sé qué va a pasar…

-¿En serio¿Y cómo podemos confiar en ti?

…Poco a poco iba recuperando la conciencia y conseguía ubicar a la gente que hablaba así de alterada…

-Tú, mismo, Potter.

-Oh, vamos, dejadlo ya; dinos, qué van a hacer…

…Abrió los ojos…

-Atacarán.

La voz que había hablado la última era la de Lore, nadie sabía que se había despertado por lo que les dio un susto a todos.

-¡Lore! –Harry y Bea se acercaron a ver qué tal estaba- ¿cómo estás?

-Como nueva –respondió ella; vio que estaban en la enfermería del colegio- sólo necesitaba descansar. ¿Conseguimos salir?

-Sí –respondio Bea- gracias a Neville –añadió sonriendo consiguiendo que éste se pusiera rojo.

Lore se levantó y, después de que la señora Pomfrey la examinara y la diera el alta completamente asombrada, salieron para ir a ver a Dumbledore a su despacho.

Al llegar a la gárgola, ésta se retiró sola y pudieron subir todos.

Cuando llegaron arriba se encontraron con Hagrid, Luna y Ron en el despacho de Dumbledore y sobre la mesa de éste, tres pequeñas hadas sentadas en el borde, comían con avidez unas miguitas de pan.

-¡Las habéis encontrado! –exclamó Hermione.

-¿Eso significa… -inquirió Lore-… que podremos…?

-Sí –aclaró Dumbledore- podremos. Pero no habéis subido por eso¿no? Vaya, Draco, veo que… al fin…has elegido.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Profesor –dijo entonces Harry- le prometimos que él y su madre tendrían un refugio seguro.

-Lo imaginaba, Harry, no te preocupes, ya me he encargado de que busquen a su madre y la lleven a Grimauld Place, puedes estar tranquilo Draco, tu madre está a salvo.

-Gracias.

-Y ahora –continuó el director-…

De pronto su semblante se tornó serio.

-Hagrid –dijo entonces- llévatelos, ya sabes; y vosotros –añadió mirando a los chicos por encima de sus gafas de media luna con sus penetrantes ojos azules- pase lo que pase, no miréis atrás.

Acto seguido salió de su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hagrid había entendido perfectamente lo que pasaba; se acercó a una pared y pulsó una piedra, con lo que se abrió una puerta que daba a unas escaleras ocultas; hizo que los desconcertados chicos bajaran por ellas y luego pasó él, volviendo a cerrar la entrada secreta.

Dumbledore, al otro lado de la puerta de su despacho oyó cómo se marchaban, echó una última mirada a éste para comprobar que nadie se había quedado atrás y emprendió el camino hacia el jardín del colegio; solo, decidido…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los chicos corrían por un pasadizo de piedra con hacheros y antorchas encendidas en las paredes, siguiendo a Hagrid.

Entonces Lore y Bea se pararon.

-Hagrid –llamó ésta- ¿a dónde conduce este pasadizo?

Toda la fila de niños se paró y miró a Hagrid, expectante.

-A Grimauld Place, vamos –y se dio la vuelta para continuar corriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore cerró los ojos mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo con la varita en ristre. Llamada de emergencia, a ver cuántos acudían.

Salió a la gran escalinata y entonces, al otro lado de la verja del jardín, vio aparecer a una gran multitud de magos. Atravesaron juntos la entrada y se congregaron en silencio frente a Dumbledore. El director sonrió al ver tantas caras conocidas. Estaban los Weasley al completo (excepto Ron; y Ginny que estaba con su clase siendo desalojada en ese momento), Lupin, Sirius, Snape y todos los profesores que no estaban con los alumnos, Filch, Mss Finnegan, incluso Mundungus Fletcher y ¡hasta Lockhart!, estaban también muchos miembros del ministerio, y muchos otros que no conocía. Todos habían venido a combatir junto a él, habían respondido a su llamada… aún así, Dumbledore temía que fueran pocos comparados con los que Voldemort traería…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Eso significa que Voldemort está aquí¿no? –preguntó Harry de repente.

Hagrid no respondió.

-Vamos.

-No.

-Harry, no me hagas tener que llevarte a la fuerza –pidió Hagrid sacando su paraguas.

-No –repitió Harry sacando su varita también- ¡no¡Estoy harto de que todo el mundo haga algo menos yo¡no quiero que me sigáis manteniendo al margen¡ha llegado el momento de que yo haga algo y lo voy a hacer¡no quiero que la gente siga sufriendo por mi culpa! todos me lo habéis dicho muchas veces: soy yo el que tiene que matar a Voldemort, soy yo el que lo tiene que hacer y voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas –entonces salió corriendo de regreso al despacho del director, seguido de cerca por Ron y Hermione.

-No podemos dejarles solos –dijo Neville entonces mirando con miedo el paraguas.

Entonces Bea, Lore y Luna salieron corriendo tras sus amigos y él también los siguió.

-Oh, vaya –comentó Draco- y ahora supongo que tenemos que seguirles y traerlos de vuelta.

-Vamos –repitió Hagrid; el pobre parecía que estaba a punto de explotar de nervios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uno de los magos que se congregaban por segundos al pie de la escalinata subió hasta Dumbledore.

-Albus.

-Remus.

-Así que ha llegado el momento.

-Sí, ha llegado.

-¿Y tiene que ser aquí, en el colegio?

-Aunque nos fuéramos, ellos vendrían aquí, después de todo, quieren a Harry. No te preocupes, los alumnos están siendo evacuados a través de la estatua de Glanmoore Peakes y del sótano de Honey Duke´s donde les esperan sus familias, ya no deben quedar muchos.

Entonces el murmullo general se apagó. Sirius subió las escaleras seguido del señor y la señora Weasley.

-Albus –dijo- estamos todos contigo.

El jardín comenzó a llenarse de una densa niebla; a medida que se disipaba, bajo la luz de la luna llena fueron apareciendo mortífagos en el jardín.

El último que llegó, con Resschiz detrás, y se colocó al frente del grupo, fue aquel a quien esperaban y temían todos… o casi todos.

La serena voz de Dumbledore fue perfectamente audible en todo el recinto:

-Hola, Tom…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hagrid llegó al despacho seguido de Draco, casi sin aliento. Se encontró a todos los chicos paralizados, mirando por la ventana; se acercó y descubrió lo que les había causado tal conmoción: abajo, en los jardines del colegio, se desarrollaba una escena estremecedora, llena de luces y sombras, rayos de colores… y sangre…

La batalla había comenzado.

-Bueno –dijo entonces el guardabosques rompiendo el tenso silencio- si no me vais a dejar que os lleve a un lugar seguro, y veo que no, entonces si me disculpáis tengo un deber que cumplir, me alegro de haberos conocido a todos, sois geniales.

Y dicho eso, se marchó.

Harry hizo ademán de seguirle; pero Ron le retuvo por el brazo.

-Harry –comenzó- somos tus amigos.

-¿Intentas decirme que no vaya?

-No, Harry –esta vez fue Hermione quien habló- intenta decirte que pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo, quieras o no.

-No nos podrás persuadir de lo contrario –terminó Bea.

Harry miró a todos sus amigos, a _todos_ los que estaban en esa sala, sabía que, de una forma u otra, por una razón u otra, todos le ayudarían… de nuevo.

-Chicos… gracias.

Dándose la vuelta salió disparado en pos de Hagrid, con Ron, Hermione y Bea detrás. Lore iba a ir también; pero se quedó al ver que los otros tres se rezagaban. Entonces Neville, que había estado cuchicheando con Luna dijo:

-Tengo que comprobar una cosa en la biblioteca.

Y los dos salieron corriendo del despacho.

Lore miró a Draco que seguía ensimismado por la ventana y se acercó a él, como animándole a hablar. Abajo, su padre se mantenía al margen de la lucha mirando a todas partes como si buscara a alguien.

Me está buscando –dijo el chico rubio- ha llegado la hora de que de la cara yo también. Como ha dicho Potter, ahora toca luchar. Además- añadió dando un paso y cogiendo a Lore por la barbilla- no quiero que pienses que Potter es más valiente que yo –dijo sonriendo.

Pasó por su lado; pero Lore lo paró agarrándolo del brazo.

-Draco, gracias.

-No, gracias a ti –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Ella no perdió un segundo y corrió también a luchar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lupin había bajado a pelear cuando había comenzado todo y al primero que se había encontrado había sido Goyle padre. Al contrario que su hijo, él sí sabía usar bastante bien la magia y a Lupin le estaba costando un poco librarse de él. No obstante, no estaba en disposición de perder. Miró a su alrededor y vio a todo el mundo peleando hasta más no poder, no iba a quedarse atrás; además… en ese momento, en el cielo, asomó un resquicio de luna, estaba en cuarto creciente, por lo que no le convertiría en lobo, pero en esos momentos sí le infirió una fuerza sobrenatural que le hizo atacar a su oponente con una energía renovada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius veía cómo su amigo Lunático conseguía a duras penas librarse de Goyle que, para sorpresa de todos, había mejorado bastante. Se dispuso a correr para ayudarle; pero dos mortífagos le salieron al paso a la altura de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Vaya, vaya, Sirius –dijo uno de ellos- cuánto me alegro de verte.

Sin darle un momento para reaccionar, los dos le atacaron a la vez y Sirius salió disparado hacia atrás. Se levantó rápidamente y les atacó a su vez, lanzándolos a ambos hacia atrás. Pasaron varios minutos así, y poco a poco más mortífagos se iban uniendo a esa lucha ya que los presentes no conseguían reducir a Sirius. Al final, él era uno y los demás casi diez y acabó exhausto, pero se defendía.

Le atacaban y él a duras penas se defendía, pero salía volando hacia atrás para caer y volverse a levantar de nuevo y volverse a defender…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por otro lado Molly y Arthur Weasley habían encontrado nada más comenzar a Crabbe padre y a tres mortífagos más que luchaban junto a él.

Les estaba costando bastante librarse de ellos y pronto acabaron separándose, muy a su pesar, y luchando cada uno contra dos de sus atacantes. El Señor Weasley cayó rodando por el jardín y se levantó de nuevo, algo mareado, para defenderse otra vez y contraatacar.

La señora Weasley salió volando en la dirección opuesta y aterrizó en el suelo, levantó la cabeza algo aturdida por el golpe justo a tiempo de ver un rayo verde saliendo de la varita de uno de sus oponentes; pero entonces otro rayo color violeta interceptó el primero y lo desvió de su trayectoria, proyectándolo hacia un árbol cercano que se resquebrajó por el impacto; un par de pies inducidos en unos pulcros zapatos negros aparecieron a su lado y una mano se tendió para ayudarla a levantarse. La señora Weasley alzó la vista y vio el rostro de su hijo Percy, no sonreía, pero mostraba una gran determinación; ella sí sonrió, dejó que su hijo la ayudara a levantarse y los dos atacaron juntos a los mortífagos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por su parte, los gemelos Weasley luchaban a la orilla del pantano contra un grupo de mortífagos.

-¡Bubotubérculus¡Hypnotia¡Piernas de gelatina¡Tragababosas¡Vomitibus!

-Mmmm…, Fred –llamó George a su hermano- creo que esos no van a funcionar aquí.

-¿Qué no? Mira y aprende –le respondió el otro con una sonrisa malévola.

Y dicho esto se encaró con uno de los mortífagos que peleaban contra ellos:

-¡Bubotubérculus!

Al pobre mortífago le habían entrenado para que soportara las peores torturas, las situaciones extremas, incluso la muerte; le habían entrenado para todo… bueno, casi todo; no le habían entrenado para esto. De pronto de su mano empezó a crecer a una velocidad vertiginosa un bubotubérculo, luego otro en el brazo y poco a poco se le fueron extendiendo por todo el cuerpo confiriéndole un aire de patata gigante de color violáceo. El mortífago soltó la varita de golpe y comenzó a chillar; entonces Fred lo neutralizó del todo con un desmaius para que los dementores pudieran llevárselo después.

- Bastante interesante¿no crees George? –inquirió Fred mirando con curiosidad al mortífago desmayado al que le seguían creciendo bubotubérculos por el cuerpo.

George tuvo que saltar y tirar al suelo a su gemelo para que no le diera uno de los hechizos que el resto de mortífagos había lanzado contra él.

-Por supuesto, Fred; pero ahora tenemos que librarnos del resto… aunque me gusta tu método –agregó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, idéntico al que tenía su hermano- es bastante eficaz…

Y los gemelos Weasley siguieron atacando a los mortífagos; probablemente fueron los únicos que, al margen de todas las circunstancias, se divirtieron con aquella batalla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Snape había estado observando a los mortífagos justo antes de la pelea y no le había costado demasiado no perder de vista a su objetivo. Nada más comenzar la batalla bajó las escaleras tranquilamente; sabía quién le estaba esperando abajo y tenía ganas de luchar contra él; había hecho mucho daño a las dos únicas personas que él había querido.

Llegó abajo con la varita en ristre y allí estaba, esperándole, Resschiz.

-Hola, Severus –dijo éste con una sonrisita malvada- volvemos a vernos.

-Vas a pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a mi hija y por lo que le hiciste a mi mujer…

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sabiendo que el factor sorpresa sería su mejor, y quizá única, baza, el profesor Severus Snape atacó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola Tom…

-Albus Dumbledore –siseó Voldemort sin apenas despegar los labios- me alegro de verte.

-¿A qué has venido, Tom?

-¿En serio no lo sabes? Estás perdiendo facultades, Albus. Quiero a Potter.

-Harry no está aquí, se ha ido.

-Vendrá, Albus, lo sabes. Harry vendrá a mí.

-No lo creo, Tom, Harry nunca ha sido como tú.

-Vendrá.

-No lo hará.

-Entonces le buscaré yo… pero antes tengo que acabar con esto –acto seguido se elevó por encima de todos los presentes a la vez que su hechizo favorito salía de la punta de su varita y se proyectaba directo al pecho del director quien lo paró justo a tiempo, aunque el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo lanzó hacia atrás, contra las puertas dobles de entrada.

En el instante en que Voldemort aterrizó en el lugar que momentos antes ocupara Dumbledore, todos los mortífagos atacaron y la verdadera batalla comenzó…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry y los demás aparecieron en la puerta del colegio. Ante sus ojos miles de batallas individuales se desarrollaban violentamente.

-Ahí está –dijo Lore viendo a su padre defenderse como podía de Resschiz- nos vemos luego, chicos, suerte.

Salió corriendo hacia donde se desarrollaba esa batalla mientras Bea iba a ayudar a su padre a quien había descubierto un poco más allá.

Pronto todos sus amigos dejaron a Harry solo en las escaleras pues se habían ido a ayudar.

Harry buscó con la mirada la batalla de la que él tenía que formar parte y la encontró. Allí, en una esquina del colegio, un poco más separados de los demás, Voldemort luchaba contra su contrincante con todo su arsenal que, por lo que veía Harry, se reducía a _Avada Kedabra _y algún que otro _Cruciatus_.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Tenía amigos, sí, pero todos ellos libraban en ese momento sus propias batallas y ninguno podría ayudarle ahora; sabía que todos ellos le apoyaban, pero todos desde detrás, ninguno de ellos se había puesto delante de él para defenderle, salvo uno…

Albus Dumbledore, como si de un quinceañero se tratara, corría, saltaba, atacaba y retrocedía con la fuerza y la vitalidad que le caracterizaban en medio de una nube de colores entre los que predominaba el verde.

Harry decidió que tenía que ayudarle y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Justo entonces, Dumbledore se distrajo ayudando a una mujer que tenía cerca y a la que estaban a punto de matar y Voldemort aprovechó ese momento para disparar…

Pero Dumbledore se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo y lo paró; aunque el hechizo iba con la suficiente fuerza como para lanzarlo disparado hacia atrás. El director chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo; mientras caía lanzó un hechizo a Voldemort que lo lanzó también hacia atrás haciéndole dar varias volteretas.

Ninguno de los dos daba tregua y los dos se levantaron, corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se atacaron a la vez. Con tan buena (o mala) fortuna que los dos rayos impactaron en el centro justo de la trayectoria e hicieron explosión. La fuerza del estallido lanzó a los dos contrincantes más lejos aún del fragor de la lucha.

Cosa que, para Harry, no estaba muy bien, ya que le estaba costando demasiado llegar a ellos a través de todos los batallantes. Aún así, esquivando a unos y tratando de ayudar a otros, siguió abriéndose paso con la vista fija en aquel a quien, según la profecía, tendría que matar para salvar el mundo…

Y estaba decidido a salvarlo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione corría frenéticamente ladera abajo, había visto algo, había visto a alguien intentar dirigirse a ese algo y había visto como ese alguien era bloqueado.

Remus Lupin estaba en un grave apuro contra Goyle. Éste había recibido ayuda de dos mortífagos más y lo estaban acorralando. Lupin estaba exhausto, no tenía la varita y se tapó la cara en un vano intento de protegerse mientras los tres a la vez alzaron la varita a punto de disparar, Hermione vio que no iba a llegar.

"Piensa, Hermione, piensa" miró a todas partes, pensó. "Eso es" era una idea descabellada, pero lo iba a intentar. Confiaba en que Lupin se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Sferae lumus solem!

De la varita de Hermione salió una especie de pompa de jabón del tamaño de un balón de fútbol que se colocó entre los mortífagos y él, Lupin lo vio y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, Hermione también. De pronto la pompa comenzó a iluminarse hasta tomar la intensidad del sol y más aún, la luz cegó a los mortífagos, Hermione aprovechó para llegar hasta ahí, devolverle la varita a Lupin y los dos siguieron luchando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Bea bajó las escaleras se encontró en una situación similar a la de Hermione: su padre estaba siendo atacado por cuatro mortífagos a la vez y se defendía de ellos como podía.

Bea vio que de pronto los mortífagos se sincronizaban y lanzaban los hechizos a la vez. Sirius no iba a poder pararlos todos, entonces se le ocurrió una idea: corrió hacia su padre más rápido de lo que había corrido en toda su vida justo cuando los hechizos estaban a punto de dar a su padre se metió en medio de un salto, le abrazó y pronunció un hechizo… los maleficios les atravesaron como si de aire se tratase y derribaron a tres de los mortífagos. Para el cuarto, simplemente, habían desaparecido en medio del combate.

Entonces volvieron a aparecer y Bea cayó al suelo, agotada. Sirius acabó con el perplejo mortífago y ayudó a su hija a levantarse de nuevo, juntos se dieron la vuelta y continuaron la batalla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius Malfoy caminaba por el jardín bloqueando todos los hechizos que le pasaban cerca pero sin hacerles demasiado caso, casi inconscientemente; tenía una misión y tenía que cumplirla. Buscaba algo, o a alguien…

-Lucius –lo llamó una voz tras él.

-Narcissa –dijo sin darse siquiera la vuelta.

-Lucius mírame.

El padre de Draco se dio la vuelta, despacio y se encontró con la resuelta cara de su mujer.

-Tú también nos traicionas.

-No voy a abandonar a mi hijo –no hicieron falta más palabras, Lucius Malfoy entendió que se había quedado solo.

Atacó.

Narcisa se defendía bien, pero Lucius había sido entrenado por mortífagos expertos y pronto la acorraló indefensa contra una esquina bajo la gran escalinata. Iba a acabar con ella cuando un hechizo lanzado desde lo alto de la escalera le hizo salir despedido hacia atrás. Con un ágil salto Draco se planto frente a su padre, protegiendo a quien le había dado a luz.

-Me buscabas a mí¿recuerdas?

-Draco, por fin –dijo su padre sonriendo malévolamente mientras se levantaba- ahora comienza la lucha de verdad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lore había salido en defensa de su padre, Severus Snape, pues éste peleaba contra Resschiz y no era fácil derrotarle. Los dos juntos estaban logrando hacerle algunos rasguños, pero no daba muestras de heridas más graves ni, lo que era peor, de cansancio y ellos ya estaban casi agotados.

Entonces Resschiz lanzó a Severus contra la pared, con tan mala fortuna que quedó inconsciente. Lore estaba sola. Justo en ese momento, a su lado, se desató una gran explosión y Malfoy padre e hijo atravesaron la línea de batalla de Resschiz y Lore. Lucius también había caído inconsciente y Draco estaba en el suelo, aturdido, abrazando a su madre, protegiéndola.

Resschiz que no desaprovechaba una oportunidad atacó con la esperanza de acabar con los Malfoy traidores, pero, para no cansarse demasiado, no les lanzó un Avada Kedabra, sino otro hechizo que, en condiciones normales, sólo haría daño, pero en la condición en la que ellos estaban, probablemente les mataría. Un haz de luz roja salió de su varita y dio en un blanco.

Draco se recuperó y miró hacia arriba justo en el momento en que Lore se colocaba entre el haz rojo y ellos. Se levantó a duras penas a la vez que ella caía y la sujetó.

-¿Por qué? –susurró.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas –contestó ella también en un susurro antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, jadeando, pugnando por no quedarse inconsciente.

-¡Asesino! –Narcissa se levantó del suelo y ella y su hijo atacaron simultáneamente a Resschiz consiguiendo hacerle una herida en el pecho. Pero éste se levantó de nuevo tranquilamente.

-Insensatos –lanzó de nuevo el hechizo del rayo rojo y los dos salieron disparados hacia atrás y quedaron tumbados en el suelo, ya no se movieron.

-¡¡Bastardo!! –Lore se levantó de golpe y lanzó varios hechizos repentinos a Resschiz, de los cuales, dos o tres le dieron, pero el cuarto ya se lo esperaba y lo paró, la atacó él y la levantó contra la pared, ahogándola.

-No deberías haber dejado mis enseñanzas.

-Esa es la única decisión que me alegro de haber tomado –respondió ella casi sin respirar.

Entonces Resschiz miró las distintas escenas que se estaban desarrollando en el jardín del colegio, cuando volvió a mirar a la chica, estaba sonriendo… y ella había aprendido a temer esa sonrisa.

-Ha llegado la hora –y atacó.

En el jardín se oyó un grito y pronto todos los mortífagos, casi al unísono, murmuraron las mismas palabras de una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry llegó junto al lugar en el que luchaban Voldemort y Dumbledore y ambos pararon en cuanto le vieron aparecer, haciendo que Harry se sintiera observado e inseguro.

-¿Lo ves, Albus? –siseó Voldemort- ha venido, como yo predije.

Pero para su sorpresa, Dumbledore sonreía.

-Te equivocas, Tom –comenzó a decir pausadamente- Harry no ha venido a ti… ha venido a mí; y esta vez no me voy a poner delante de él.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que a Harry se le fuera todo el miedo o la inseguridad que pudiera tener y le ayudaron a tomar una resolución: estaba empeñado en terminar todo aquello de una vez por todas, fuera como fuese.

Durante un par de minutos, Dumbledore y Harry lucharon juntos contra Voldemort y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos bandos parecía conseguir una ventaja apreciable. Entonces, en un momento en el que pararon para descansar cinco segundos, Voldemort ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando escuchar algo… y sonrió.

-Ya han empezado.

Entonces Dumbledore metió la mano en el cuello de su túnica y sacó un colgante en forma de fénix que brillaba tenuemente.

-Beatriz… -susurró mirando hacia el lugar donde se estaba librando la mayor parte de la batalla.

Voldemort y Harry siguieron su mirada en el instante y los tres vieron lo mismo.

Abajo ya casi no hay peleas.

Algunos mortífagos aún murmuran hechizos, pero la mayoría están de pie, con las varitas apuntando al resto de magos.

La mayoría de los magos están… ¿formando filas?, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro…

Otros, pocos, sin embargo, yacen tirados en el suelo, retorciéndose, gritando algunos, todos con las manos en la cabeza.

Sirius, Lupin, Lore, Bea y Charlie Weasley se encuentran entre ellos.

Más mortífagos se encuentran a su lado apuntándolos con rostros de concentración.

Ellos intentan resistirse.

Los mortífagos infunden más fuerza a sus hechizos.

Todo está extrañamente más silencioso que hace unos segundos…

-Imperio… -susurra Dumbledore, cuyo rostro muestra una terrible tristeza de repente.

-Pronto –sisea de nuevo Voldemort- incluso vuestros amigos me obedecerán; y los que no lo hagan, morirán.

De pronto Dumbledore parece derrumbado, su cara no da nada a entender, pero su mano aprieta fuertemente la varita y sus ojos no engañan.

Voldemort parece estar absorto en lo que ocurre abajo; pero Harry lo nota.

De pronto, comprende por qué está así el director; tiene un dilema: él sabe cómo ayudar a todos los de abajo, pero no quiere dejar a Harry solo a merced de Voldemort…

-Profesor –dice entonces Harry en voz baja- vaya, yo estoy bien.

-Harry…

Harry lo mira directamente a los ojos, esta vez no va a sucumbir ante ese azul profundo, esta vez Dumbledore le va a hacer caso a él.

-Profesor, vaya, yo me las puedo arreglar aquí.

Entonces Dumbledore asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a la parte delantera del colegio; Voldemort estaba esperando ese momento para atacar y lo hizo.

Harry entonces pareció salir de un trance en el que había entrado al ver todo lo que ocurría abajo; rápidamente se defendió y le lanzó a Voldemort un desmaius.

Una risa gutural salió de la garganta de éste.

-¿Así pretender ganarme, Harry? Con un… ¿desmaius? –y volvió a reírse- vas a necesitar mucho más si pretendes matarme.

-Sé exactamente cómo matarte, Voldemort, no me das miedo.

-¿En serio¿Igual que tus amigos sabían cómo acabar con mis mortífagos?

-Mis amigos tienen algo que tus mortífagos jamás tendrán; amistad y confianza.

-Por eso pierden, míralos: si Albus no baja a ayudarles, no tienen nada que hacer; por eso sois tan débiles, necesitáis de los demás para sobrevivir.

-Te equivocas –contestó Harry mirándolo directamente a los ojos- por eso precisamente nos hacemos más fuertes; vosotros no tenéis a nadie a vuestro lado que os apoye y por eso vais a perder. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore les ayude acabarán con tus mortífagos y luego vendrán todos a ayudarme a mí, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ayudarse entre ellos; y tú estarás solo contra todos nosotros, por eso vas a perder; porque siempre has estado solo y siempre lo estarás ¡Avada Kedabra!

Y un potente rayo verde salió disparado de la punta de la varita de Harry y pasó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Voldemort, quien lo esquivó justo a tiempo.

-Vaya, si resulta que sí sabes lanzar hechizos más fuertes –rió Voldemort- esto se empieza a poner interesante…

Dumbledore llegó a la gran escalinata y se subió a ella para observar el panorama.

Un par de mortífagos intentaron lanzarle el Imperio, pero él iba bien protegido.

Entonces comenzaron a llegarle voces mentales de aquellos que aún seguían luchando contra la maldición.

"Albus… no dejes que ganen" pedía Lupin.

"Profesor… ayude a los que no pueden resistirse" le decía Lore.

Entonces Dumbledore tomó una decisión.

"Albuss…" ese era Sirius, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía "Albus no… te necesitan… no lo hagas…"

Pero Dumbledore no tenía elección. Se colocó en el peldaño más elevado de la escalera. Los mortífagos no sabían lo que iba a hacer, pero intentaron darse prisa por si acaso.

-A… Albus… -consiguió articular Sirius en voz alta-… no… no…

Sirius vio que Dumbledore le sonreía amablemente, agradeciéndoselo, y luego levantaba la varita. Visto desde el suelo allí, encima de las escaleras, el profesor Dumbledore, con su túnica morada y dorada, su larga barba blanca y su varita en alto era una imagen imponente.

Los mortífagos descubrieron con horror lo que Dumbledore pretendía e intentaron protegerse, pero ya era tarde para ellos.

-¡¡¡Nooooooo!!! –Sirius gritó justo en el momento en que una cegadora luz blanca, con tintes verdes se proyectaba desde la varita de Albus Dumbledore y se dispersaba por todo el jardín como si de un torrente de agua cristalina se tratara, cegando a todo el mundo, incluidos Harry y Voldemort que estaban mucho más alejados que el resto, por un momento.

Los mortífagos estaban aturdidos en el suelo, los que se habían resistido a la maldición jadeaban también en la hierba y aquellos a los que les habían atrapado desde el principio comenzaban a despertar como de un sueño; pero el trabajo aún no estaba terminado, había que neutralizar a los mortífagos antes de que se despabilaran de nuevo todos. Pero nadie sabía dónde estaban Harry y Voldemort.

Cuando Sirius consiguió volver a ver, alzó la vista hacia las escaleras: Dumbledore se hallaba tendido en el suelo, con una mano colgando fuera del primer escalón, tenía una gran herida en la palma y la sangre goteaba al segundo; la varita había rodado hasta la hierba.

-¡Albus! –sacando fuerzas de donde no las había y con lágrimas en los ojos, Sirius corrió hasta llegar a la escalinata…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry ya no podía más. Estaba al límite y Voldemort no le daba cuartel. Habían ido desplazándose hacia un lado del jardín y allí no había nadie más.

Entonces Voldemort lo desarmó y el chico fue lanzado contra la pared y cayó al suelo, de donde ya no se levantó, sólo tuvo fuerzas para alzar la cabeza y mirar a su enemigo a los ojos.

-Lo siento Harry, esto podía no haber sido así, podías haber… aún, aún puedes cambiarlo.

-No pienso…

-¡Únete a mí! Harry, juntos tú y yo podemos gobernar el mundo.

-No. La profecía… no puedes vivir si yo sigo con vida… no quieres que me una a ti… quieres matarme por la espalda… yo…

Una risa gutural se escapó de la garganta de Voldemort.

-Sí, puede ser. Pero hace tiempo, cuando te di a elegir, podía no haber sido así. Adiós, Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió…

Voldemort levantó la varita, el rayo verde salió de ésta e impactó…

En el despacho de Dumbledore, Fawkes exhaló un agudo lamento…

-¡Noooooo!

Neville dobló rápidamente la esquina del colegio y se encontró con la escena que esperaba encontrarse.

Llegó justo en el momento en que el rayo verde salía de la varita de Voldemort… y saltó.

-¡¡Neville!! –Harry no se lo podía creer, Neville, su amigo Neville, había saltado interponiéndose entre él y el rayo verde, frustrando de nuevo el intento de Voldemort de asesinarlo.

-Neville… -el chico cayó al suelo, inerte, pálido.

-¡Harry! –Luna, con lágrimas en los ojos, apareció en la esquina por la que segundos antes había aparecido Neville corriendo, sostenía en la mano la varita de Harry- ¡toma! –se la lanzó- es tu oportunidad, ahora¡hazlo ahora!

Harry, con fuerza renovada gracias a Neville, se levantó, agarró su varita al vuelo y atacó.

-¡Avada Kedabra! –gritó.

El rayo verde salió proyectado con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a Harry en dirección a Voldemort; pero éste se había dado cuenta a tiempo; levantó la varita y gritó un hechizo de protección para formar un escudo. Del extremo de su arma salieron unas pequeñas chispas pero nada más ocurrió. Harry vio el desconcierto en la cara de su enemigo, milésimas de segundo antes de que el hechizo impactara limpiamente en el pecho de Voldemort.

Entonces supo que todo había terminado.

Al otro lado del jardín, en el campo de batalla principal, todos los combates cesaron simultáneamente justo cuando el rayo verde hendía el cuerpo del mago.

Voldemort clavó una mirada asesina en Harry… una mirada muerta…

La varita resbaló de su mano y su cuerpo cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo… inerte… frío, muy frío.

Casi simultáneamente todas las varitas de sus seguidores cayeron al suelo; se habían rendido nada más caer su líder, eso significaba que ya había terminado todo, definitivamente…por fin.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix las recogieron rápidamente y entonces comenzaron a aparecer…

Harry tenía una buena panorámica de todos los jardines; los vio llegar. Miles y miles de dementores aparecían de la nada en el recinto. Harry sintió frió, miedo, oyó a sus padres, el grito de su madre… y ya no pudo más. Sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo, con la varita en la mano y el rostro sereno.


	20. Epílogo: Es la decisióon de los héroes

**Y como todos los libros, éste también tiene un epílogo; al final tendría que despedirme, agradecer y todo eso, pero como no soy muy dada a hablar al final de los libros ya que me gusta dejar el sabor que haya quedado un rato, voy a hacerlo aquí: gracias a todos los que han tenido la bendita paciencia de aguantarme durante todo el largo transcurso que ha sido esta historia; recuerdos a mi amiga Bea, con la que empecé la historia, espero que te guste como ha terminado; gracias a los que me han dado (o por lo menos lo han intentado) lecciones con respecto a mi fic; gracias a todos los que me han dejado review y sobre todo a Héctor(creador de mi club de fans), a Isa Luna y a la VERDADERA Sunflower (Javi), que han estado al pie del cañón todo el tiempo.**

**GRACIAS.**

**EPÍLOGO: ES LA DECISIÓN DE LOS HÉROES **

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…

Lentamente abrió un ojo... luego el otro… y los cerró rápidamente; un halógeno fluorescente le había hecho daño. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y volvió a probar. Ya no le dolían tanto al abrirlos y cuando se acostumbró a la luz, alcanzó a ver a su izquierda a Lore, en otra cama y más allá a Malfoy; ambos estaban despiertos y sentados. Ella tenía todo el brazo derecho vendado, desde el hombro y al lado de la cama del chico había dos muletas. Él mismo tampoco se sentía muy bien, notaba la cabeza envuelta en vendas y el pecho le ardía; tampoco notaba la pierna izquierda.

-¡Harry! –Bea se había dado cuenta de que había despertado y se acercó a él; le abrazó y le besó. Estaban todos en la habitación, sus amigos; estaban también Ron y Hermione, Luna y… no, no estaban todos.

Harry se incorporó como pudo y se apoyó contra la pared. Vio que Luna estaba separada de los demás, sentada en una silla, observando un amanecer en el que salía el arco-iris. Pero nada del exterior se reflejaba en su semblante, serio, triste.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? –murmuró.

Bea se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? La profecía…

-Pudo ser que la profecía hablara de él, no de mí –comentó Harry acordándose de lo que había dicho el director, casi un año atrás.

-Pero… ¿por qué él?

-Porque estaba escrito… -intervino Draco, estaba serio; pero no hablaba en tono sarcástico, cosa rara, parecía… triste- las profecías son leyes escritas.

-¿Por qué? –continuaba Luna- ¿por quién?

-Por un ser superior; son designios superiores que no se pueden combatir; son el destino.

-No estoy de acuerdo –se opuso Lore.

-¿No crees en el destino?

-Creo que cada uno puede forjarse su propio destino en la medida en que tome sus propias decisiones. No creo que todas las profecías se cumplan; algunas sí, vale; pero no todas. Neville pudo salir corriendo, pudo haber seguido las órdenes de Dumbledore y haberse refugiado en Grimauld Place, nadie le obligó a venir… pero lo hizo, por voluntad propia; tuvo muchas ocasiones para huir, pero dio la vida por Harry… por todos nosotros… y nadie le obligó, la decisión no fue nada más que suya. Es la decisión de los héroes.

-Fue ese maldito libro… -murmuró Luna abstraída, más para ella misma que para los demás.

-¿Qué libro? –Repitió Ron en voz más alta.

Entonces Hermione recordó.

-¡Alternativas! –salió corriendo de la habitación del hospital y buscó a algún profesor de los muchos que andaban por Sant Mungo al esas horas. Encontró a Flitwich, le dijo algo, le dio la mano y desaparecieron para aparecer cinco minutos después, con un ajado libro en la mano que tenía libre. Corrió de nuevo a la habitación, se sentó en la cama de Lore y las dos, sin decir una palabra, se pusieron a mirar el índice.

-Ése es –susurró Luna al ver el volumen y los ojos se le volvieron a empañar- página setecientos setenta y siete…

Las dos chicas abrieron por esa página y lo encontraron…

Después de treinta segundos en los que no se oyó ni una mosca en toda la habitación, Hermione pegó un grito y soltó de golpe el libro, Lore lo sujetó con los ojos como platos.

-Increíble… -murmuró.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Harry impaciente- ¿Qué es increíble?

-Leo –dijo Lore aclarándose la voz:- "… puesto que las profecías son designio y mensaje de una entidad superior, no son exactas. Las profecías son perfectas; pero los videntes que las interpretas son seres humanos y, como tales, ellos no lo son. Pueden errar en sus interpretaciones y, a veces, una sola palabra puede volver del revés toda una retahíla de afirmaciones. Así por ejemplo, la misma vidente que proclamó la profecía de El Niño Que Vivió y El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, me confesó que no estaba segura de que esa profecía fuera exactamente así, dudaba entre dos formas; pero escogió esa por ser la que implicaba a menos personas (Aquí habría que aclarar que para poder escribir este fragmento hay que pasar por alto el dato que dice que las profecías sólo pueden hablar de dos personas; pues ésta hablaría de tres). La otra opción, podía haber sido:

El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso _no_ lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro. Pues ninguno de los dos _candidatos_ podrá vivir, mientras siga el _tercero_ con vida…

Así pues, la profecía podría haber sido aquella… o esta…"

Toda la sala quedó en silencio.

-Entonces –Harry fue el que rompió el silencio- eso significa…

-…que para que tú pudieras matar a Voldemort, él… -Hermione no pudo terminar la frase.

-…él tenía que matar antes a Neville –terminó Lore.

-Teníamos la esperanza de que esa no fuera la profecía correcta –la voz de Dumbledore sobresaltó a todos desde la puerta- por desgracia, no tuvimos esa suerte.

-Profesor, entonces, era Neville el verdaderamente necesario para acabar con Voldemort ¿no? –preguntó Harry- yo sólo era... un peón.

-No, Harry, erais los dos necesarios para poder acabar con él. De hecho, al _no_ marcarle como su igual, Voldemort lo despreció y fue eso lo que hizo que Neville fuera el que tenía que sacrificarse. Vosotros dos erais los _candidatos_, uno tenía que morir para que el otro pudiera matarle y Voldemort decidió que sería él quien moriría cuando te atacó a ti nada más nacer, firmando su propia sentencia de muerte. Si no hubiera hecho nada, a lo mejor la profecía no se hubiera cumplido, pero lo hizo… Si te das cuenta, ninguno de vosotros ha vivido tranquilamente hasta que el _tercero_, es decir, Voldemort, ha muerto. Hasta que se ha sellado su destino…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ese año no hubo más clases. Los chicos consiguieron hacer el antídoto para la Poción de la Lenta Muerte y la profesora McGonagall se recuperó. Los exámenes se suspendieron. El colegio cerró hasta el año siguiente.

Era una tarde lluviosa. Todos los presentes se congregaban alrededor de una tumba recién ocupada. Un pequeño grupo de paraguas negros. Cuando el funeral terminó, se fueron yendo, primero se fue la familia Weasley, volvieron todos a su casa; Harry fue con ellos. Luego se fueron la mayoría de los profesores. Después Lupin, Sirius y Draco volvieron a Grimauld Place, Bea fue con ellos. Lore y su padre desaparecieron poco después, junto a Hermione. Sólo quedaban tres personas: Dumbledore, Luna y una señora mayor con una bufanda de piel de zorro y un sombrero alto con un buitre disecado encima, a la que Luna se aferraba sin parar de llorar; a la otra ya no le quedaban más lágrimas.

La tumba estaba hermosa, el epitafio decía:

"_Neville Longbottom_

_un muchacho valiente, _

_amigable y leal; miembro _

_de la casa Griffindor_

_del colegio Hogwarts;_

_tomó la decisión de los _

_héroes._

_Tus amigos y familiares _

_Siempre te recordarán"._

Sobre la lápida reposaban un montón de ramos de flores, de muchos tipos y colores, una recordadora y un sapo que dormía…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa misma noche, muy lejos de allí, al otro lado de las montañas, una serpiente dormitaba al lado de una lápida nueva también. Una solitaria figura envuelta en una capa leía la inscripción:

"_Tom Solvoro Ryddle_ (Tom Marvolo Riddle, para los que han leído la versión en inglés)

_Señor Tenebroso,_

_Quien Vosotros Sabéis,_

_El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado._

_Nadie le echará de menos"._

-Ah, Tom… -murmuró Dumbledore- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudo no haber sido así… pudiste haberlo cambiado… ahora ya, todo ha acabado…

El profesor Dumbledore bajó la cabeza; desapareció justo en el momento en que una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y quedaba suspendida unos segundos en el aire, antes de caer justo al lado de la tumba.

En ese instante, en ese lugar, surgió una bella flor blanca, que creció instantáneamente, pero cuando alcanzó su completo desarrollo, se marchitó…


	21. Final alternativo

**Bueno, la verdad es que no se cómo se tomará este final alternativo la gente; unos puede que lloren, otros seguramente se enfadarán conmigo y me criticarán, otros incluso puede que se rían...**

**No lo sé, pero es que necesitaba hacerlo porque soy una chica muy curiosa y me he estado preguntando esto durante mucho tiempo, más del que desearía. Dejadme reviews con vuestra opinión sobre el tema de este mini capítulo, por favor.**

**No sé cómo os lo tomaréis, pero lo tenía que escribir: sé que da pena, a mí me dan ganas de llorar cuando pienso en la respuesta a la pregunta que me ha estado acuciando tan largo tiempo, que era: **

**¿Y si todo hubiera sido...?**

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO: FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

En el despacho de Dumbledore, Fawkes exhaló un agudo lamento…

-¡Noooooo!

Neville dobló rápidamente la esquina del colegio y se encontró con la escena que esperaba encontrarse.

Llegó justo en el momento en que el rayo verde salía de la varita de Voldemort y saltó.

-¡¡Neville!! –Harry abrió los ojos de golpe.

Se sentía confuso, no sabía muy bien dónde estaba.

Cuando se le aclaró un poco la mente descubrió que estaba en una reducida estancia que le resultaba vagamente familiar. El techo estaba inclinado y era un cubículo muy, muy estrecho.

De pronto unos golpecillos en su puerta le sobresaltaron, su tía Petunia le estaba despertando para que fuera a hacer el desayuno; le gritó desde fuera que se diera prisa porque después de desayunar iban a ir al zoo a celebrar el undécimo cumpleaños de su primo Dudley…


End file.
